


Princesses On Parade

by Raspberrysoda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Historical based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberrysoda/pseuds/Raspberrysoda
Summary: AU in a non-magical world-The Alvarez Empire has gone from a war torn and desolated continent to a prosperous nation and now a major figure on the world stage. But an alliance with the estranged Eastern continent is needed, so it falls to the Emperor's younger brother, Natsu Dragneel, to find a bride from the East. But the young Prince is far from thrilled by the idea, so a selection is set up. Four very interesting Princesses, from the country of Fiore, are asked to come to Alvarez in hopes that Natsu will want to marry one of them. But little do they know what hijinks both Natsu and his knights-Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel will get into with these unexpected princesses. But also unknown to all a conspiracy is growing underneath them that not only threatens an alliance with Fiore, but the entire Empire.
Relationships: Gale - Relationship, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gruvia, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Jerza, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, NaLu, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion, Zervis - Relationship
Comments: 77
Kudos: 142





	1. Boys' Side

Zeref buried his face in his hands, Had he his selfishness cost his brother’s happiness? He leaned against his desk as he thought it through. His council had been torn apart when he announced his decision to marry his general-Mavis Vermillion. While high ranking, respected, and beloved by the people of Alvarez Empire, she was still of commoner blood. 

While the general population approved the match, the nobility and those of higher rank did not. They urged no-begged-him not to marry her, and instead wait for a better and more politically favorable match.

But he did not.

They tried to compromise with him, telling her just to make her a concubine, and have a legal wife for alliances and heirs. But Zeref didn’t have it in his heart to do that to Mavis and a possible wife. Mavis deserved much better than a concubine title. And any woman he married, besides Mavis, would have to live with the fact that her husband was in love with another woman, for the rest of her life. 

While many a king and emperor did just that, Zeref couldn’t. He had no desire to cause heartache to Mavis or any other woman. In the end, he voided the council, something he had never done before or since, and had Mavis as his wife and consort.

But now it seemed that it was time to pay for it. But he wasn’t paying the price, but his younger brother Natsu.

“So it appears the Prince will need to have an arranged marriage.” Came the other smooth voice of Mard Geer, his second adviser. 

“So it seems.” Invel, his first adviser, adjusted his glasses. “Your Majesty, while our empire has grown in leaps and bounds under your rule both economically and military wise, there is still the matter of needing a strong alliance on the Eastern continent for both trade routes and for military reasons.”

Zeref nodded, he knew it was true. He tried to put it off, but it couldn’t be now. While the Eastern world had taken an economic downturn in recent the decade, the Western continent had only grew, largely due to Zeref and his council’s direction, it didn’t change the that the East was still important for resources and trade, and Alvarez had little say or power in the East. That had to change.

“At this point, it will not be hard to find a bride for the prince, those kingdoms on the Eastern continent, with the financial straits there in, will give any princess you ask for your brother. You and your brother have the pick of the litter.” Mard Geer put forth, and as usual his second advisor wasn’t wrong. Though Zeref wished he had worded it differently than ‘pick of the litter.’

Zeref was silent, he knew Mard Geer was right, but there was something…

“You wish for your brother to have a love match, like yourself.” Invel read his mood, as always.

Mard Geer seemed to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“Your Majesty, your marriage to our esteemed general was very unusual. Most noble and especially royal marriages aren’t for love. That’s why your marriage to Vermillion was so shocking to the world. It is far from unreasonable to ask a prince, a second born one at that, to have an arranged marriage.”

Mard Geer wasn’t wrong. It would be expected of Natsu, but there was a problem.

“I just feel like a damn hypocrite, I broke the laws of my ancestors to marry the woman I love, and then I turn around and force my own brother into an arranged marriage? How can anyone not see what’s wrong with that?”

Both advisors were quiet, both seeing their Emperor’s point, but then Invel spoke up.

“Your Majesty, I have an idea that could solve this issue. It is a compromise, but I ask you to hear me out.” Both other men paid attention at what Invel had to say, and Zeref listened with eagerness as the plan was further detailed.

\---

Natsu dodged his knight’s sword, as he did his own upswing, with the large knight was also able to dodge. Beads of sweat were on the prince’s forehead. Damn, Gajeel was strong, but he knew that he could one day beat him.

About to land another strike, a call came out.

“Sorry to interrupt your duel, Natsu, but we just got a message from your brother.” Gray came out of the tower.

They had been stationed in the Northeastern section of Alvarez for some training-Prince Natsu and his three guardian knights: Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and Jellal Fernandes. Jellal was waiting sitting near the weapons, closing a book he had been reading, before looking up to Gray.

Natsu, Jellal, and Gray had known each other since childhood. Gajeel had joined their group in their teenage years. Zeref and Natsu’s parents had been killed by rebels when they were very young, leaving Zeref to take hold of the empire at an early age, leaving little time for his younger brother. During those years, Natsu had grown close to two other boys near his age, and they were as thick as thieves by the time they were in their adolescence. And Gajeel had only strengthened that bond with his late arrival.

Zeref had made those three friends of his brother the guardian knights of Prince Natsu. While the title and station would imply that they were below the prince, but in reality the four men were nearly equal in every way outside title.

Natsu wasn’t happy on being interrupted from his duel. 

“Hey, couldn’t you have waited two seconds! I was about to land a hit on him here!”

At that a loud laughter came from the Iron Knight, as was his moniker throughout the empire.

“Really, you thought you were about to land a hit, prince-boy? Maybe in a hundred years.”

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him. Really, Gajeel was the strongest among them, and Natsu was hell bent on one day surpassing his friend, but Gajeel was just so freakishly strong.

“What’s the Emperor’s message?” Jellal asked. Always getting to the point.

“He wants Natsu to return to the palace immediately. He has something important to discuss with him. Don’t know what. The message didn’t say.”

All four men looked at one another.

“I take it that it is something that the Emperor didn’t want to get out in case the message was intercepted.” Jellal gave his opinion.

“Or something he wanted to discuss face to face.” Gray said out loud.

“That is also likely.” Jellal agreed, he put his hand to his chin, as he pondered.

“Well, the palace is a day’s ride away, so let’s start getting ready.” Gajeel stretched. “Besides I think Natsu needs a break from getting his ass kicked so much anyway.”

Natsu whirled on him.

“Hey, I was this close to beating your ass, you better watch it!”

Gajeel smirked and folded his arms.

“Really now, and I am suppose to assume your sissy punches are ever really suppose to even bruise me. You’ll never beat me, princey.”

Natsu turned red.

“One day, I’ll beat you, and you’ll finally have to stop calling me ‘Princey” That had been the deal they had since they were first met. But Natsu had never beaten the Iron Knight, so the 'offensive' nickname remained. And Natsu was never one to hide his emotions, so just seeing how frustrated the nick named made him only egged on Gajeel further.

Jellal rose from his seat, folding his book under his arm. He cleared his throat.

“I believe that Gajeel is right, if we want to start by daylight, it is best for us to get started packing tonight.” He hoped that this would stop the argument between Gajeel and Natsu, which could go on for a while if not intervened.

“Jellal’s right. Let’s get this started. I rather not make it back to the palace after dark.”

Before Natsu could say anything he felt a firm slap on the back from the Iron Knight.

“Come on, Princey, the others are right. Time to get started, sounds like your older brother has something important to say. Let’s not keep him waiting. The gods know he has enough on his mind without us just shooting the breeze here.

Natsu didn’t argue this. Really, in many ways Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel were more like his brothers than Zeref was. Not that he disliked much less hated his brother in anyway. Due to their parents’ assassinations, Zeref took over the empire at a young age, and Natsu was still very young. He barely remembered their parents. But as a result of being crowned Emperor so young, Zeref really hadn’t had much time to bond with his younger brother.

The Empire was barely one at the start of Zeref’s reign, through decades of rebellion and political unrest, with many territories threatening to or already declaring independence. It was a testament to Zeref’s intelligence and political maneuvering that the empire was in the prosperity it was now. No one would have thought a crumbling empire like Alvarez, could not only return to its former glory, but actually surpass it and become a world superpower.

Of course, Zeref couldn’t take all the credit. A large part was his council of twelve, that he had selected that had guided him through so many years, and no one could doubt the contribution of General Vermillion-now Empress Mavis Dragneel. It was her strategical and tactical mind that really united the empire, and no one could deny that. It was amazing that an orphan peasant girl had risen, on her own merits, to the rank of a general and then an empress.

But it still stood that Zeref was a busy man, and still was now with his huge empire to run. Natsu still had gotten thrown on the back-burner, and nobody, besides Mavis, really knew just how guilty Zeref felt for having had such little time for Natsu, even though his reasons were understandable.

But still it didn’t change the fact that Natsu was closer, probably unconsciously, to his three friends rather than his own flesh and blood.

“Come on, Natsu, let’s get ready.”

Despite being a prince, the other knights never truly waited or did chores for him, and it never even crossed Natsu’s mind to even expect the to. Really, Natsu had spent a lot of his years outside the palace training. A large part of it was due to Zeref wanting to keep Natsu out of the capital for his own safety due to the early turbulent years of his early reign. As a result he wasn’t really that used to being treated a prince. He was always just seen, even by knights and soldiers, as just another guy. And in all honestly, Natsu never thought of himself as anymore than that.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s get started."

-

Two Days Later  
–

After the ride back to the capital, they were greeted by a small parade of people grateful for the second prince’s return along with his three knights. Natsu might have been oblivious to it, but a large part of the crowd were young women, eyeing the Prince and his knights. All had different reactions. Gajeel would smirk at the girls, causing many a maiden to blush or even faint. Gray would usually ignore it. And Jellal would just get flustered and keep his head down, avoiding eye contact with the maidens.

However, Jellal didn’t just get looks of desire or maidens blushing, he also felt hateful eyes on his back and whispers as he passed. This only increased his anxiety, but he didn’t show it. He had to resist the urge to cover the tattoo on his face with his hand.

They didn’t need a heavy guard, while in early times, the royal family had become hated, due to Zeref’s prosperity the royal family was universally beloved, and no true Alvarezan would lay a hand on the royal family.

Besides Natsu and his knights could easily handle nearly any threat toward them. With a small parade following them, they entered the castle gates. 

As they dismounted and their horses put up, Natsu looked around, despite being a prince being in a palace never felt right to him. As it was said, he never really spent much time in them, and it also had a lot to do with how the staff treated him. Around his knights, he was just ‘one of the guys’ so to speak, even among common soldiers, he never really had special treatment, the other guys were never afraid of ribbing him, starting fights, just arguing with him.

And Natsu didn’t mind that-actually he preferred that. But when it came to the palace, the atmosphere around him changed. Everyone was on edge around him, they used fancy words like ‘Your Highness’ or ‘Prince Natsu’ and just seemed to treat him delicately. Nobody made jokes at his expense, they seemed to be afraid to argue with him, and everyone wanted to do everything for him.

And worse of all it seemed everyone was watching him, and it put him on edge, like they were waiting for him to screw up or say something to get the court to gossiping. Truth was, despite Gajeel’s teasing, he rarely thought of his status as a prince. Really, he just felt like a normal guy, so to go to a place where everyone seemed in awe and treated him like glass...it was just plain weird.

When he reached his chambers, he gave a sigh of relief. He was so happy to be away from those staring and pushy servants asking him if he needed anything for the hundredth time. Pulling off his coat, he slid into a comfortable chair. Water had been prepared for him, which he was grateful for, as he drank he heard a little-

‘Meow’

He smiled, as he saw a small cat came up to him.

‘Meow’

“Happy!” Natsu spread his legs, prompting the feline to jump into his lap, he began petting him. When Natsu was young, a traveling merchant had come to the palace, and while Zeref and Natsu usually ignored them, while the servants and some nobles came to look around, Natsu happened to get curious when one came with a bunch of animals.

Natsu had sneaked up to a cage, and saw it-a small little kitten. He then ran to find his brother, who was busy, but little Natsu didn’t care, and begged him for a kitty. The truth was Natsu rarely asked for many material things, so Zeref was happy to buy anything his brother wanted, and a cat wasn’t much to ask for.

When he was holding the kitten, as Zeref was making the purchase, he just felt so happy. He petted the little guy with unusual gentleness for the rough Prince. Before he knew the first knights, it was the first true friend the lonely little prince had made 

“What do you want to name him, Natsu?” He had heard his older brother asked. Natsu wasn’t really good at names, so instead he said what he felt.

“Happy” And so it was done.

As Natsu had gotten older and left the palace more and more, along he often found he had to leave his first friend behind, but Happy didn’t seem to take it as an insult. He was always ready for when Natsu returned.

Running his hand through Happy’s fur, Natsu asked.

“How have you been, little guy?”

The cat just purred.

Natsu sighed,

“Sometimes, buddy, I wish you could really talk.”

There was a knock at the door, and a voice came through saying

“Sorry, to disturb you, Prince Natsu, but when you are ready your brother, Emperor Zeref, would like to speak with you. Please, tell us in advance so we can-”

“Is he ready now? Natsu asked. There was a pause.

“Well, he is alone with his advisors, so I suppose he is, but wouldn’t you prefer to rest after a day’s ride?”

Natsu rolled his eyes. He had rode far more than one day during his quests and trips with his friends not to mention his military tours. Did they really think him that delicate?

“I can do it now. I’m not tired.”

“Well, if you wish. Please, come along, Your Highness.”

\---

Stepping into Zeref’s office, he looked at his brother, despite the serious expression, Natsu was happy for his brother. He knew that since his marriage to Mavis, that Zeref was happier than he had been in his whole life. Plus he just loved that his brother shoved those stupid laws about not marrying commoners where they belonged, and defied those stupid old council members.

He noted Invel and Mard Geer, his brother’s advisors’ where there, while he didn’t have a relationship with either men, there was something off. He didn’t mind Invel, never got a bad vibe from four eyes. But Mard Geer, ever since Natsu was a child, there was just something he didn’t feel right about the guy. There was always something in that guy’s eyes, just a hint of mockery, a smarmy smirk, and also that stupid coat. Natsu had a distinct member at being at some banquet with his brother, as a small child, when he first met the second advisor. 

He went behind Zeref and hide behind his brother’s robes. While Natsu was never one, even as a child, to never show terror like that, there was just something about the guy that put him on edge. He had mentioned his feelings to Zeref a couple of times over the years, but his older brother assured him that Mard Geer came off like that to many people, but Mard Geer had proven over and over again that he was loyal to both him and the empire. But it didn’t help Natsu’s aversion to him since Mard Geer had also been very outspoken against Zeref marrying Mavis, but his brother had assured him that his second adviser had come around. But still Natsu just didn’t like the guy.

Maybe it was just the dumb coat?

He went up to his brother, and patted him on the back.

“Long time no see.”

Zeref smiled.

“Indeed it has been. I trust you had a safe trip.”

“Well, I’m alive and in one piece, so I guess I did.” Natsu decided to get to the point. “So what did you call me in for?”

At that Zeref’s smile faded, as a more grave and serious expression crossed his face. This put Natsu on edge. Was there something wrong with the empire?

“Natsu, my brother, you are the last person I would force to do anything against their will, but you see there is something that the empire needs from you, but I will not force you into it, if you are fully against it, but I want you to hear me out.”

Natsu felt more and more nervous. He wasn’t used to being on edge like this. He just wanted it to be said and over with.

“We badly need an alliance with the East, specifically a marriage alliance.”

Natsu’s eyes widened. Did Zeref want him to get married?

“Listen to this idea, Invel proposed it.” He gestured to the first adviser. Invel adjusted his glasses before stepping forward.

“There is a kingdom in the East known as Fiore, that is interested in an alliance, there land is full of resources, routes, and potential land that would be valuable in strategic spots if war in the East broke out, but it lacks money, which we can provide. The King of Fiore, Jude Heartfilla has four eligible daughters. We have invited them over to-”

Before the first advisor could finish, Natsu blurted-

“Wait, you want me to marry four different girls!”

In the background, he could hear Mard Geer giving a sly chuckle. 

Zeref interceded for Invel.

“Our idea is actually that we invite all four girls here, and see if you like them, and perhaps wish to take one as a bride.”

A bride….Natsu knew this day would come. He wasn’t that oblivious. He knew this time as prince would come. It pretty much came with the territory of being a prince. You were meant to marry for alliances and heirs, even though his older brother hadn’t for the former.

But he saw the death of his freedom and days over with the knights. No more adventures and going on quests, instead of having to attend banquets and balls with some empty headed princess that had been waited on her whole life, who didn’t have an ounce of desire for adventure or being outside her comfort zone.

“Natsu-” His older brother’s voice was firm. “-I won’t force you to marry anyone. I promise you that, but I’ve heard wonderful things about these princesses, Invel has done research on their characters and virtues. I ask you to give this a chance.”

Natsu stood very straight, he wanted to say no, but at the same time deep inside he knew it was wrong to say no. Zeref, as both older brother and emperor, had every legal and traditional right to force his hand to marry the girl with the most powerful father in the East, but he wasn’t. He was trying to give him a choice-a chance to fall in love.

Like he had.

Steeling himself, Natsu nodded.

“I’ll do it.” 

Both Zeref and Invel looked very relieved. Invel then stepped towards the desk, and gestured Natsu to come. Curious, Natsu went to the desk, and saw on it where four painted portraits of what he would even admit, to be very lovely girls. The first one was a girl of red hair with a stern look to her, the second was a girl with long blue hair, that seemed even quiet from the picture, the third was also blue hair, but with shorter and spiker hair and looked younger than the rest. Finally, there was a blonde with brown eyes with a cheerful smile.

“There are all the Princesses of Fiore. We had our own artist come, and he promised to do as accurate as possible. The girls are famous in the East for their beauty. Even the council was impressed by how true the rumors were.

But in reality, Natsu wasn’t that impressed by looks. He wondered if their reputation for their beauty had gone to their heads. Where they one of dozens of spoiled noble women? 

But speaking of looks…

“These girls are sisters, but most of them don’t look alike.” Only two of them had the same hair color. But even then they didn’t resemble each other much.” At his question, Zeref looked a little uncomfortable, and Mard Geer always had that stupid smirk on his face, but it seemed to grow now.

Invel cleared his throat, taking the lead.

“You see they are all half-sisters. The oldest is Lucy Heartfilla.” He pointed to the blonde. “She is the crown princesses and was by his first and only legal wife, Layla. While it was an arranged marriage, King Jude truly did love his wife. But when Princess Lucy was very young, her mother died. And the King did not handle it well. He went through a period of alcoholism and extreme promiscuity to deal with his grief of which during he fathered three other daughters. Eventually, he pulled himself out of his rut, and saw the damage he had done. His kingdom also suffered greatly during his downward spiral. He has made up for it in recent years, and he allowed his three illegitimate daughters to live at the palace with Lucy, and later adopted them as legal princesses.”

“So all the girls are eligible for an alliance.” Mard Geer concluded for Invel.

“I see.” Natsu brought his hand to his chin. He looked at each girl, as though he was trying to divine something out of their pictures.

“Natsu-” Zeref spoke “-you can have the portraits, you may take them back to your room if you wish.”

That broke his train of thought. He nodded, taking up the portraits.

“Yeah, I’ll go do that.” He gathered them up.

“Do you have any questions?” Invel asked, Natsu shook his head.

“I kind of just need time to think about this.” That was all he said. He halfheartedly said goodbye to his brother as his mind was a thousand miles away.

Once the doors were closed, Zeref allowed his ‘emperor’ mask to fall, revealing the anxiety and guilt he had been hiding.

“Have I really done the right thing?”

“You have, Your Majesty, what you are doing is far more generous than most in your situation would do.” Invel assured them.

“Still I think you should have just taken the princess of the most powerful Eastern nation to be his bride.” Mard Geer gave his thoughts.

“I refuse to make myself a hypocrite in this, after me and Mavis. However, I will strongly encourage a relationship between my brother and these princesses.”

“Besides according to my sources I have heard some interesting things about these princesses, things I believe will delight and surprise the Prince.” Invel said.

Mard Geer then eyed his fellow adviser.

“What kind of things?”

At that Invel gave the smallest hint of smirk at the other adviser.

“In cases like this, it might be better to see for yourself.”

And that was all the answer he would give Mard Geer.

\---

“Damn, these girls are fine.” Gajeel remarked as he looked over the portraits. Natsu and his friends were now gathered in his chambers. “For once I’m jealous of you, Princey.” 

Gray did glance at the portraits, but in more of a disinterested way. Jellal didn’t really look at them at all.

“Hey, after you get one, there are three left. Why not give the rest to us since we are all such good buddies.” He was holding back a laugh in his voice. Jellal eyed him.

“Don’t say something so repulsive.”

“Ah, relax, man, I’m not serious, but damn these girls are good looking.” Gajeel turned his attention to Gray. “Tell me which one would you choose?”

Gray rolled his eyes.

“How should I know? I haven’t met them, yet.”

“Oh, come on and be a guy. Which do you think is the best looking?” He took Gray by his left shoulder and pushed him towards the portraits. Sighing, Gray looked over.

“I guess the blonde and the girl with long blue hair.” He admitted.

“Ah, so you do have a type.”

Gajeel looked over again at the pictures.

“It’s hard to choose, but one of the girls looks like she’s as flat as a board. I don’t think she would interest me.” 

Jellal shook his head.

“You don’t have to be so vulgar.”

“Ah, don’t get to uptight. Come on, tell me who you like.” Jellal didn’t move, keeping his eye on the book.

“Might as well do it, man.” Gray told him. “Gajeel won’t leave let up until you stoop to his level.”

Closing the book, Jellal reluctantly looked at the portraits, but his expression changed from annoyance to something that was much harder to read.

“I guess….the girl with the long red hair.”

Gajeel grinned widely, before shouting at Natsu.

“Hey, Jellal has called dibs on the red head, so you only have three left.”

Jellal turned red.

“Hey, I did not call ‘dibs’ on her.” 

“Oh, come on, and besides I now know you have a thing for gingers. She might be a feisty thing, which would be good for you.”

“Jellal can have her for all I care.” Natsu stretched his arms overhead. The tone caught their attention, and Gray asked

“You have been in a pissed off mood since you left your brother’s office. Hey, we know you don’t want to get married, but don’t take it out on use”

Natsu sat up, sighing.

“Listen, it’s just that I know these noble girl types-especially princesses. Zeref has dragged me to enough balls, when I’m around here, and they are just so damn prissy and won’t lift a finger to do anything for themselves. Spoiled brats that are helpless without at least ten damn servants at their beck and call. Come on, guys, you’ve had to go with me to some with me. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

At this the other three men looked at one another, and they could see Natsu’s point. It was clear that most noble woman wouldn’t appeal to a man like Natsu. A man that was not at peace being at home and going to court, balls, and banquets. He wanted to be on the road, serving in the army, and going on quest. Something that hardly-or any-noble woman would ever agree to.

Jellal spoke up,

“Natsu, I can understand your frustration, but I think your brother has indulged you long enough.”

Natsu raised a brow.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Despite being a prince, you’ve actually have had almost no responsibility of that title placed on you. His Majesty, has hardly asked anything of you to do anything and never even run the state while rebuilding the empire. You’ve been going on quests, traveling, and doing exactly what you want, and your brother has funded this without any complaint.”

It was the truth, as far as Jellal was concerned. He knew Zeref likely did it both out of love for his younger brother and also guilt for not being able to spend enough time with him, due to being made an emperor at such a young age.

“Hey, he got to marry the woman he loved-a commoner.” Natsu argued

At this point, Gray stepped in.

“But your brother busted his ass putting this empire back together, I remember as a kid we all thought it was over for Alvarez, but the emperor worked a miracle in bringing it all back together, not to mention the fact he has made our nation one of the strongest in the world and still growing. He earned being allowed some form of happiness after all he did for both his nation and his people.”

The belief that Zeref had earned the right to choose the woman he loved after working so selflessly for the people of Alvarez had been a common argument in favor of his marriage to General Vermillion.

Natsu was quiet them. Gajeel didn’t say a word either against or in favor of it.

Jellal spoke again.

“Really, marrying a girl to help your brother is the least you can do. It is time you did something for the empire. And your brother is trying to give you a good marriage by letting you choose your bride. He even said you won’t be forced. Really, he has the right to marry you off to the princess of any kingdom he seems fit, but he isn’t. You are very lucky to have such a brother Natsu.”

Everyone was surprised at Jellal being so stern with Natsu he was a man of few words, and really was critical, at least openly. But his words still gave Natsu pause.

Scratching the back of his hair, he gave a deep breath.

“Okay, I’ll give these girls a shot. I will try to learn to like one. Maybe they won’t all be bad. Maybe there is at least one I can stand.”

All the other three men breathed easier now that Natsu admitted he would at least try.

But all also hoped he would do better than just try.

\---

It took a month for the princesses to arrive by ship, and for security measures they were arriving incognito on a private location to not draw a crowd, Natsu and the knights wore hoods and only a carriage followed them, for the princesses to travel in comfort.

It was only a days ride away, so off the small party went, the journey was uneventful with only a few breaks to allow their horses and them to rest and take meals.

All men were in a state of relative relaxation due to the ease of the journey, so they were caught off guard, when they saw an older woman, in panic, running down the road.

“Oh, you must help them! Bandits...are attacking...the shore!”

She managed to get out between heavy breaths. 

This made the men freeze, as they looked at one another could the princesses be in danger-already?

“Please, I was on my way to the shore, and I saw a ship docked with bandits trying to break in. Who knows how many could be lost. Can you do anything to help them?”

“Yes, Ma’am, we damn well can.” Gajeel said, taking the lead to speed off, and he was quickly followed by the others as they raced to the shore.

Natsu had forgotten all about his unease about the princesses in a flash. He was now a warrior on a rescue mission. So were the knights.

They raced along the roads, going at full speed, until they reached the shore, ready to do battle they moment they dismounted. 

But then they saw a sight that even in a thousand years they never expected to see.

The shore was covered in bandits, but not as enemies ready to do battle, but laying on the ground crying and moaning in pain with bloody faces and bruises.

They looked to see all four of the princesses from the portraits that they had seen. The red head had a long sword in her hand. The blonde and long blue haired one had staffs. The shortest one had a small dagger in hand. All the bandits lay at their feat.

All the men’s jaws dropped and they were frozen in complete shock.

They had come to save the princesses.

But the princesses had already saved themselves.

–


	2. Girl's Side

Lucy was breathing hard, as she faced off against her sister-Juvia. Both girls were evenly match, despite Lucy being three years older than her, Juvia was still superior her in battle. 

Their staffs clashed against each other, each sister trying to gain a hit on the other, Juvia was much stronger than she would fist appeared to be, but so was Lucy.

All the sisters were. 

Juvia ducked, as Lucy made her swing, she was too fast, and at the Lucy felt a hit to her stomach, causing her to lose both breath and balance, she fell over.

“Winner-Princess Juvia.” Called out Aquarius, their teacher. The older woman with long blue hair had a slightly wicked grin to her face, as she saw Lucy on the ground. She slapped Juvia on the shoulder.

“Good job, knocking blondey down.”

Why did Aquarius favor Juvia so much? Juvia went to Lucy, helping her up.

“Are you okay, Lucy? I hope I didn’t hit you too hard? Did I?”

Lucy managed to catch her breath, not able to speak quite just get, but she gave a nod.

“I’m good...great job, Juvia.” She finally managed to speak. Finally, standing, she looked over to see her other sisters; Erza and Levy, as both were training, though not sparing. 

All of the princesses had been trained in martial arts since they were young, it was actually Erza, the second oldest, who requested it. Their father was hesitant at first, they never had princesses that were trained in combat, but he did his best not to deny his daughters anything, out of guilt for what he had done during Layla’s passing, and figured it would come to no harm.

But the other sisters had watched Erza, and curiosity got the better of them. They soon begged their father to join in with Erza, and he allowed them, believing that since he had allowed one, he had already let that horse out of the barn, so why not?

Many said the princesses would soon lose interest in the arts, and retreat to more ‘feminine’ hobbies such as dance, conversation, and needlepoint. But while they still did do those things, they still continued to hon their combat skills.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Porlyusica, their tutor.

“Girls, your training time is over, it’s time for your afternoon lessons.” At that Lucy noticed a wince from Erza, but a grin from Levy. The girls were opposite ends of the spectrum. While Levy loved to train, she was the weakest among them, but nobody ever told her that. But she was sure Levy knew, and was insecure about, but for what she lacked in brawn, she more than made up for in brains. She was a complete bookworm, and could usually be found in the library when she had a moment of free time.

Erza was at the opposite end. While not dumb in the slightest, she wasn’t very ‘book smart’ so to speak, and tended to have the worse grades out of all the sisters. But on the other hand, she was easily the strongest of the sisters, and actually often outdid their actual soldiers in sparing matches.

Lucy and Juvia fell more in the middle, though Lucy was slightly better at studies, and Juvia was a bit better at combat.

Putting their weapons away, along with other thing pulled out for training, the girls went to switch from their training gear to their dresses, before going to follow Porlyusica to their ‘classroom’ so to speak. Well, if you could call a room with only four students a ‘class.’

Porlyusica was an odd woman, to say the least. To this day no one knew exactly how King Jude had convinced her to be a tutor for his daughters. While a widely respected scholar and doctor back in her youth, but as she got older, she had withdrawn from society and became an outright hermit for over a decade.

Everyone was shocked when she arrived at the palace, but she refused to speak to hardly anyone, but the princesses, and even then she was still a woman of few words. In fact, she refused to live in the luxurious chambers that had been assigned to her, instead she had a very old shack at the very edge of the gardens, nearing the forest, crudely made into a livable house, and there she stayed. Most agreed the older woman was….different.

But no one could doubt she was a fine tutor and doctor, if not eccentric. The princesses adored her, though they showed affection in spades, knowing it would make Porlyusica uncomfortable if they showered her with their love.

Once a week, they had a special class where Porlyusica would teach them her medical knowledge, while reluctant at first to teach them, she eventually caved, and all the girls now had excellent knowledge on how to heal people, but Levy was easily the best at it.

As they were in their classroom, Porlyusica began their lessons. While Erza was looking confused and nervous, Levy was listening with apt attention and taking notes, Juvia quietly did her work, and Lucy listened, but sometimes she found herself falling into a daydream. 

But then all were interrupted by the door opening. Porlyusica looked very annoyed at being interrupted from the lesson.

“Sorry, to disturb you, Ms. Porlyusica and Your Highnesses, but your father, King Jude, has requested your presence, and says it’s urgent.”

All girls looked at one another, wondering what their father had to say. But all got up without question, as they exited their classroom and made their way toward their father’s office. 

King Jude was a busy man, he had a kingdom in shatters, due to both inward and outward strike, plus his own personal failings due to the couple of years after the death of his wife and the inconsolable grief he felt that had made him only king in name. He had left corrupt advisers and council members, more interested in lining their own pockets than the people of Fiore, to run the country in his stead. Eventually, he had pulled himself together, but the damage was done.

Now King Jude was a tireless ruler, but he had so many problems to deal with in Fiore. From financial hardship and the amount of debt their country was in, to high prices of food and other necessities for the people, and not to constant bandit attacks and rebel insurgences that only stretched military resources thin, and they already had barely enough to feed what little army they had not to mention pay for the soldiers. 

Some advisers had suggested he force men, who couldn’t pay taxes, into military service, but no-King Jude would not stoop so law as to enslave his own people, in everything but name.

Fiore needed a miracle if the kingdom was to both recover and remain in one piece.

He gave a weary smile as his daughters entered, they seemed to be the only things that could bring him joy, and his heart tightened over what he was about to do.

“My precious daughters, there is something I must inform you of. We have received contact from the Alvarez empire.”

This made all girls stand straighter up, while obscure in the East for many decades, everyone now knew the name Emperor Zeref and the Alvarez and the miracle that was it’s recovery. In fact, many from the East were now beginning to migrate to the empire for both jobs and not wanting to starve.

Many felt the Emperor would take a bride from the East, which was what many an Eastern kingdom prayed for, but instead the Emperor had selected one of their own-a peasant at that. It shocked and angered many that he hadn’t had a marriage alliance with them. But not the princesses, not them at all.

“The Emperor of Alvarez has contacted me on an urgent matter of an alliance.” The King had to truly gather himself for the next bit. “You see he has a younger brother…” That was all that needed to be said.

The sisters looked at one another, all knew exactly what this meant-a marriage. One of them would be married. Lucy felt her heart drop-she was the oldest princess….so it made the most sense for her to be the bride. She lowered her head, would she have to go all the way across the sea, leave her family, and marry a stranger?

“The Emperor has a unique idea, he wants all of you to go to Alvarez.”

Lucy’s eyes widened, as did their sisters. He wanted all of them to go? Did the Alvarez Empire practice polygamy or allowing their royalty to have harems? None of them had ever been taught of anything like that, but in many ways Alvarez was still a mysterious empire to the East. 

“He wishes for you to spend time with his brother, get to know him, and he hopes that his brother will select one of you girls to be his wife.”

So a contest….

A contest between them like they had to suck up to some prince, in hopes of marriage, and they would be competing against each other.

Lucy, being the oldest, seeing it as her responsibility, was the first to step forward. She gave a courtesy to her father.

“We understand the gravity of this situation, father, and we know that an alliance, especially one of marriage, to an empire was rich as Alvarez could save our country. We know our duty as princesses.”

There was a pause, waiting for any other sister to object, but all kept silent. It wasn’t like they didn’t know this day would come.

After all they knew the true reason for a princesses existence, after all.

Their father looked a bit relieved, but the tension wasn’t gone. They could tell he felt guilty that he hadn’t been able to save his kingdom on his own merits, and had passed down the burdens to his daughters, but what could be done?

After a bit more discussion, soon the Princesses were dismissed.

-

“It wasn’t like we didn’t know this day was coming.” Levy sighed, as she leaned against the pillows in their shared sitting room.

“After all we know the true duty of a princess.” Erza spoke with her arms folded, leaning against a wall. “We are meant to be marriage pawns for alliances and baby makers for heirs, at the end of the day. Father might have indulged our interests, but that doesn’t change the fact of what we are.”

Lucy was quiet, and so was Juvia, but Juvia was a woman of few words. But then Lucy spoke

“Still an alliance with Alvarez could be the only thing to save Fiore. Let’s face it, our kingdom won’t get back on it’s feet without outside help. None of our neighbors, and what’s left our allies, can spare the money. Alvarez has more than enough money now.”

“And if my research is correct, their economy is only going to expand.” Levy told them, she looked down at her feet. “You know maybe the Prince isn’t that bad. I’ve heard that Emperor Zeref, is actually a very caring ruler. The guy did marry a peasant after all. Perhaps his brother is just as kind.”

Lucy bit her lip. She didn’t want to say it, but she felt anxious at the idea. Really, not that much was known about the royal family of Alvarez. Was the Emperor really kind? 

“His bride might have been a peasant by birth, but she is was also his general, and if rumors are true, she is just as much responsible for reuniting the empire as Zeref is. There are many politically strategic reasons for the match, even if we can’t see it.” Erza spoke, always the most realistic one.

“We are really going into unknown waters here, we really don’t know that many solid facts about Alvarez, and their royal family is notoriously private. So much of what we hear is rumor.” Levy looked at them. “Truth is I didn’t even know the Emperor even had a sibling.”

“Neither did I.” Erza admitted, hand on her chin. “But worse we have no clue to his character.”

Lucy winced a bit. She didn’t want to say it out loud, mostly not to cause Levy any form of anxiety, but she knew about these ‘prince types’ especially those that weren’t direct heirs. They were often spoiled playboys, who were used to getting everything handed to them and any woman they wanted. She could see it now, one of them married to an entitled bratty prince, who regularly went out with other women having shameless affairs and fathering many a bastard child.

The last thought made Lucy inwardly wince. She pushed any thought aside.

“But it bothers me-” Spoke Juvia, finally, “-we are going to be forced to compete against each other, and I hate that. And then one of us will be separated from the others forever.” Her voice edged on tears. “But then it will happen, once by one, we will all have to get married, probably to faraway kingdoms, and we might sometimes visit, but I doubt we will ever be in the same room like this together ever again.”

At this the reality of the situation dawned on them. This was the price of being princesses, with the wealth and privilege came the fact, that the were meant for marriage alliances in the end. They would be separated, the sisters that had known each other since as long as they, except Lucy, could remember. It was a heart breaking concept for all of them.

At this tears started to prick in Lucy and Erza’s eyes, but Levy and Juvia didn’t hide it. They were full blown crying. Lucy rushed to Levy, and Erza went to Juvia, each gave their sister a form hug.

“It doesn’t matter.” Lucy was doing her best not to cry, and stay strong for Levy and the rest of them. She was the first born, she had to take the lead. “In the end, no matter how far apart we might be, we will always be sisters, and I promise each of you I will write to you always. I will pray for you every night, and always keep you in my heart, no matter what may happen.”

Levy looked up, her eyes red from tears.

“You mean it, Lucy.” Once again the eldest hugged her youngest sister with a firm nod. “No matter what we will always be together, even if we aren’t in the same place. We got a bound that’s even deeper than our blood. And nothing can change that. No dumb prince or anything.”

Levy gave a smile, and Juvia seemed to calm down. Erza released her from the hug. While Lucy’s words brought comfort, there was still the solid reality that they would start being separated, but like the eldest had said. They would always be together in one way or another.

“We are sisters to the end, and-”

Suddenly, the door opened, all four sisters looked up to see their tutor-Porlyusica-at the door.

“As much as I hate to interrupt this touching scene, I am here to inform you that after some deliberation, I will also be accompanying you girls to the Alvarez empire.”

This was the first good news the girls had heard since their meeting with their father.

“Really!”

“Oh, we knew you cared.”  
“I feel more at ease now!”

“Oh, I’m so happy.”

The heartfelt words only caused Porlyusica to scold even further. 

“Now, don’t think for a second I’m doing this out of any ‘warm and fuzzy’ feelings for you girls. I still hate humans. I’m doing this for Fiore, without my oversight, I know well that you girls will embarrass out kingdom, and I’m there to prevent that from happening. You need someone who will keep an eye on you, and isn’t going to give you special treatment for being princesses.”

At this all the sisters shared a grin with one another, and before running up to their tutor, and before Porlyusica could stop them, they all had wrapped her in a big hug.

She scolded, but didn’t fight them.

And for a moment, they were all just happy, and forgot their troubles for a bit.

-  
One Month Later  
-

Thankfully, the trip across the ocean, had been uneventful, they hadn’t gone on a luxury ship, for their safety. News had spread about the ‘princess selection’ as they called it, and it had upset many other Eastern nations, that wished their princesses to marry the prince, and have an alliance with Alvarez.  
So the safety of the princesses were of top priority.

The captain has apologized for such humble quarters, but the Princesses didn’t mind. Despite the fact of being royalty, they hadn’t grown up in as much luxury as one would have assumed, due to the dire financial straits of the kingdom. They didn’t need rumor spreading that the King and his daughters lived in grand luxury, while the average citizen of Fiore barely made it. But that bothered the sisters little, they lived in well enough comfort.

They had passed the time by playing cards, letting Levy read out loud to them, small sparing matches, and walks on deck. 

So they were not at all expecting the events that transpired once they reached shore, the ship had just docked, when out of the hills came big and filthy bandits wielding crudely made weapons. They had a relatively small guard, but they were quick to join the fray, but the sisters felt that wouldn’t be enough.

“Quick!” Erza took command. She looked other at her sisters. Porlyusica was in the background, silent as she watched the events on the beach. But the sisters knew exactly what they do, hurrying to grab their weapons, thankfully their outfits weren’t fancy by any means, wasn’t really a point in dressing up on ship, so they hurried to the beach. 

Their guard was on it’s last legs, but they had brought down some bandits for them, getting into position, the girls were back to back. Erza to Juvia, Levy to Lucy. All made sure the other sister’s back wasn’t exposed, and off they went into the midst of battle.

The bandits looked shocked at having women join the fray, but any attempt to belittle or think they had won, was quickly shot down, with sound blows and cuts. Juvia and Lucy wielded staffs, so they were able to knock enemies at a distance, and their hits were solid, knowing exactly when and where to hit.

They were physically stronger than they looked, and the bandits that did make it pass their barrier were done in by the partner sister, Erza and Levy’s blades. This is how the sisters took the first wave of attack, their strategy, proved right be the blundering bandits, who were more used to chaos and confusion by their victims instead of planned opponents at the ready.

Once they were whittled down enough. The sisters broke apart their guard, but still were together as teams of two, as they made short work of the remaining enemies. Levy was small and short, but she was fast, as a result. She was hard to hit, and her dagger made swift work of the bandits. Erza was the strongest and most battled hardened of them, her sword ended many enemies lives that day. Lucy and Juvia wielded staffs, while less deadly, but their staffs still dealt heavy blows, as bandits after bandit fell both dead, at worse, or simply unconscious. 

All the sisters were breathing and sweating heavily, as the final bandit was finished off, courtesy of Erza’s blade, and the battle was won. All were exhausted, but suddenly they heard the sound of horses’ hooves. The sisters braced themselves for the possibly of another spawn of bandits, but they looked up to see four men on horses-with the Imperial crest etched in their shirts.

But the men had expression that had the girls not been so worn out, it might have made them laugh. All men looked like they were in complete shock. Their eyes wide and mouths slacked open.

Lucy wondered could they be...she stepped toward them, followed by Erza, the two youngest princesses followed silently behind. 

The spell over the men seem to be broken, as they dismounted, meeting the girls’ halfway. Once they came close to one another, silence reigned. Lucy felt it her duty to speak, as the oldest.

“I am Princess Lucy of Fiore.” She introduced herself, then turned her attention to the others, “My sisters, Princess Erza, Princess Juvia, and Princess Levy.”

This seem to break the stupor the men were under. A man with pink spiky hair spoke

“I’m Natsu. I’m the Prince of Alvarez.” He said. Lucy and the other girls eyed him. So this was the man who their country was counting on them to rope into marriage? While it was unsaid, the girls weren’t sure exactly what they were expecting of the younger brother of Emperor Zeref, but this wasn’t it.

Perhaps they were expecting someone taller, more mature, or just more intimidating. This Prince, he looked so young and innocent. His eyes were so large, there didn’t seem to be any hint of dark intent with him, he was short, and from the muscles on his exposed arms, it was clear he had some form of military training.

All the Princesses then gave a courtesy, with their torn dirty dresses that had bloodstains on them. At this the other men finally spoke.

“I am Jellal Fernandes, Knight of Prince Natsu.” Spoke a man with blue hair and a strange red tattoo on his face. How did he get that? And why? Wondered Erza

“Gajeel Redfox, also a Knight Of Princey, at your service, ladies.” He had a bit more of a cocky look to him than the other men. Levy was immediately put off. Natsu eyed him for using the ‘princey’ nickname in front of the Princesses.

“I’m Gray Fullbuster, Knight Of Natsu.” Nobody noticed, but Juvia’s eyes hadn’t left Gray.

Now what to say next after those greetings? The Princesses had caught all men off-guard none were expecting for four ‘little’ princesses turn out to be warriors. But it wasn’t a surprise who spoke first.

“Damn, you girls really beat the shit out of those bandits. I like you princesses already.” Gajeel said with a grin.

“Yeah, that was pretty cool!” Natsu said with a wide smile.

Jellal nodded.

“Quite impressive, indeed.”

“Yeah, I admit this wasn’t what I was expecting at all, but in a good way.” Gray told them.

The Princesses exchanged glances at one another, rather all surprised at how much encouragement and praise these men were giving. Was their pride not hurt by the fact they didn’t get to play heroes? Would they not rage against the ‘indignity’ of women fighting? Talking about the roles and different ‘spheres’ that men and women were meant to be in.

No?

Now it was turn for the Princesses to be surprised, it seemed neither group was what the other was expecting. They heard footsteps as Porlyusica approached them. Lucy nearly forgot!

“This is Miss Porlyusica, she is our tutor and doctor.” Porlyusica just gave a brief bow, not saying a word, silently studying the situation.

What to say now? Lucy tried to speak, but then a loud wailing was heard, disturbing both parties, a small group of people came from the hills. At this both groups were gearing themselves up for another fight when out came a small ragged group that consisted of men, women, and a few small children.

The men immediately went over to the group, followed by the women. Both wondered what was going on.

“You have to help us!” Cried an older men.

“Oh, please do, knights.” Said a woman, through her tears. 

“What’s going on?” Natsu asked, taking the lead.  
“Bandits attacked the main village, they were able to get passed the gate at the north, leaving so many wounded. Those poor guards need help.” The man’s lip quivered before continuing, “and they surrounded the village, the eastern part is full of the injured, but not as bad as the gate. The east, west, and south have all been taken over, please you must help!”

“Can we get reinforcements in?” Asked Gray. Natsu and the rest of his knights started to discuss the logistics of backup and whether it could be done in time.

Jellal’s eyes’ then shifted, as he noticed something in one of the child’s hands, something that looked familiar. His heart stopped for a moment.

Could it be?

He stepped over to the child, gingerly kneeling towards him, with a small. He held out his hand and asked the child.

“May I see that please?” The child hesitated for a moment, but then handed it over. Jellal thanked him and opened up the cloth, there was a small flag with a symbol that he hoped and prayed that he would never see again. 

His face paled, and his panic had to have shown, but then he folded it away, stuffing it in his pocket, looking around to see if anyone saw. Natsu and the other knights hadn’t noticed, but then he saw her-the redhead-Princess Erza. Her dark brown eyes narrowed at him. He averted his gaze and went back to his group, trying to ignore the feeling of those piercing eyes at his back.

Porlyusica spoke, much to the surprise at everyone.

“Take me to the north gate, if these men there are in as critical condition as you claim, they need a doctor now.”

“I think we all need to go to the North gate, if we want to help these people.” Gray said, “The next base is a day’s ride away. From the sounds of it, I don’t think these people have that much longer.” Gray closed his eyes. “But can we put the Princesses in danger?”

“Of course, you can!” Announced a confident Erza. Who, as a woman, loved to fight, was hoping and praying the men would say yes.

“Didn’t you see us fight on the beach?” Levy asked with a big smile.

“These people, I doubt they have a day, as Fullbuster has said. And from what we saw on the shore, I believe we can handle them if we work together. You said there are four sides to the village right?” Erza spoke.

“Yes, we are a walled village.”

The gears were turning in Erza’s head.

“If one of us guards the north gate, then the rest can attack, from all sides, and if the bandits flee, we can knock them off at the gate, they wouldn’t have anywhere to run or hide.”

Gajeel nodded in approval.

“I think these girls have proved themselves as warriors, and I like how the redhead thinks.”

“But if something happens to the Princesses it could spark an international incident.” Jellal cautioned.

This gave the other three men paused.

“Wait! Please, let us fight.” Pleaded Lucy, “I speak for all of us when we say we don’t want the safety and lives of an entire village to take priority over just four people. Please, let us fight.”

Natsu’s mind was whirling. Wow, he never expected a princess to say something like that. He looked at the blonde, their eyes meeting. Such strength and determination in those, this Princess wasn’t just talking big, she meant it. 

The Princes’ mind was made up.

“Let’s do it. I’m game for it, let’s work with these princesses, and drive out these bandit guys.”

Gajeel looked pleased, as did Gray a big, but Jellal kept his silence.

“Let’s team in pairs, like I said before..” Erza took the lead, she looked at them all. Her eyes rested on Gajeel.

“Are you the strongest? Erza asked

“Hey! Why are you asking him first?” Natsu interrupted, but neither Erza or Gajeel paid attention to him.

“Yes, you can say I am.” Gajeel answered with a proud smirk. Erza then took Levy by the arm.

“Please, take Levy with you to where the injured are in the eastern part.” 

Levy shot Erza a look, but didn’t argue. Gajeel raised a brow, not sure why he was being paired with half-pint, but he didn’t argue with it. Levy went to Gajeel

“Now, Juvia, I think-”

“Gray!” She shouted all the sudden, startling the rest of the party. Juvia then blushed furiously, “I would like to be paired with Gray Fullbuster.” Erza turned to Gray. The knight merely shrugged.

“Sure, why not.” Juvia gave a gasp of pleasure, and went over to Gray. 

“We’ll do the western part of the village.” Gray told Juvia. Erza then look at Lucy.

“You and The Prince do the southern part.” She turned her attention back Jellal, she looked at him, her gaze piercing them. What was she thinking? Jellal felt uncomfortable.

“Me and you will guard the northern gate, and caught off any and all reinforcements and deserters that might be coming through.”

Jellal decided not to argue with her, though the cloth in his pocket’s presence suddenly felt.

Was she planning something?

“Okay, let’s plan our attack now.” Erza announced, “Let’s make sure we have this all planned out.” So the group huddled together to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized something as I wrote this, Juvia is going to be the hardest character to write. In Fairy Tail, her character is mostly-if not completely-defined by her relationship to Gray. I doubt Hiro Mashima ever imagined she would have as big as a role as she ended up having. She really started as comic relief. But then again Mashima has openly admitted he kind of went by the seat of his pants while writing Fairy Tail.
> 
> So I’m going to have to do some guess and detective work here to work out parts of Juvia’s personality that don’t revolve exclusively around Gray. 
> 
> In this story, I was worried I wrote myself into a corner when including Porlyusica. I do need her for a later scene, but I also needed Levy to do a lot of medical work herself. But I was worried that if that would make sense with Porlyusica there. I had a thought that Porlyusica was knocked out during the bandit battle on the shore, but that didn’t work. So the idea of the gate came to me, so Porlyusica could heal somewhere different from Levy.
> 
> In many ways, I consider this to a companion to the first chapter, like the other side of the coin. The girls are just as much as protagonist as the boys are. So far I’m considering this story an ensemble cast.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you find any grammar/spelling errors or typos please kindly tell me, so that I might correct them.


	3. Let's Pair Off

Lucy held onto the Prince, as best she could. Inwardly, she was actually pretty impressed at what an excellent rider he was. He was able to navigate on the rough terrain well, and so were all his knights. She spared glances to her sisters, was this really the best idea?

Lucy didn’t mind putting herself in danger, especially to save an entire village, but she hated the thought of one of her sisters getting hurt. But she knew well enough they could handle themselves, and those knights were strong, she could tell.

Finally, they reached the north gate, she felt the horse slow down, as they saw the horror at the north gate. Porlyusica, Erza, and Jellal dismounted. Porlyusica studied the situation of the guards, seeing how injured they were. She was never a woman to show distress or panic, and she wasn’t now. She pulled out her kit, and began work. She started to give orders to Jellal and Erza on how to bring the guards to her, to patch them up.

“Looks like it’s time for the rest of us to head in there.” Natsu spoke, Lucy gripped her staff tightly in her hands. She paid one last glance to her other two sisters, and saw equally determined looks in their eyes. She said a silent prayer for them to all meet again in one piece.

She felt the horse gear up, the Prince looked back at her, a serious expression on his face.

“Are you sure you want to, Princess?”

She swallowed and nodded, praying that any anxiety or fear wasn’t showing on her face.

“Yes, I’m not going to let a bunch of innocent people get hurt or worse, while I sit and do nothing.”

At that something flashed in the Prince’s eyes, but it was gone quickly, he said nothing, as he turned back, and then the horse went full speed. Being assigned to the south, meant a straight line, and they would take out each bandit that came their way. She had noted a sword on the Prince and his knight's side, though the big knight carried a spear.

As they entered the village, and the pairs split up, she saw such a horrific sight, those filthy and big bandits they were robbing houses, killing without any form of discrimination, and destroying everything in sight, as they laughed at the villagers that were too weak to stop them. She heard men and women alike crying, and lost children screaming in the streets. It churned Lucy’s stomach, but not for long. 

She drew her staff, and Natsu drew his sword, and together they began to cut and beat down the enemy, never dismounting, they needed the height and speed advantage. The bandits had grown cocky and had let their guard down, so the sudden attack was a complete whirlwind. 

Lucy hit, while Natsu cut down. Both covered the other, making up for any blind spots, Lucy also guarded the horse closely, defending the steed from any attacks, they couldn’t lose the advantage, yet, there were still too many for them.

The bandits came at them all at once, Natsu, once again, proved himself an excellent horsemen, but how he was able to just keep the horse safe despite the bandits aiming for it, but still close enough for them to strike?

How did he know so much about fighting bandits? Well, that was a question for another time. Preferably a time when they weren’t surrounded by bloodthirsty enemies.

In the end, both of them managed to curb straight into the center, with glee, Lucy noted that many had started fleeing North, where they would soon meet Erza.

Lucy and Natsu kept their strategy for goodness knows how long it took to fight, perhaps a couple of hours, maybe shorter, or longer. She wasn’t sure. But however, they had to switch it up soon, because the enemy was getting to thin for such large raids, and they were getting smarter and realizing that Lucy and Natsu had an advantage on that horse. So soon the bandits weren’t even coming. Also the horse was starting to get tired.

Natsu turned back to Lucy.

“Are you ready, Princess?”

She gave a firm nod.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

With that they both dismounted, the bandits seemed to think they now had an edge now. But Lucy was prepared, she struck a sound blow to the torso of a bandit coming up to her, knocking the wind out of him. This made him lose the ability to move for a moment, but it was a moment that cost him his life, for Natsu came in and with a sharp blade, he cut the enemy’s throat, blood sprayed. Lucy wondered how much blood had gotten on her today. But she didn’t say voice this out loud. 

Gripping her staff, she readied herself for the next enemy. They had a new form of strategy, now while on foot. While Lucy used her staff to stun, and even kill a few the enemies by blunt force trauma, Natsu went in for an attack, and while one was attacking the other watched the other’s back.

Who knows how long they fought. Lucy was starting to lose stamina, but she kept up her chin. She couldn’t afford to let fatigue get to her, not when the ranks of the enemy were starting to dwindle so low. 

Finally, the bandits were nearly down to nothing. Lucy steeled herself, but instead of attacking, the cowards ran over the corpses of their fallen comrades, and fled to the north. Lucy gave a sad and sardonic smile. Take care of them, Erza, take care.

The moment that it was clear, the full force of Lucy’s tiredness took over. She felt herself slump, but tried to hide it, then she felt a firm pat on the back.

She looked to see the Prince with a big goofy grin on his face. How could he smile after this?

“You did well, Princess, take you a break.”

Lucy didn’t have the strength to smile back, she simply slumped and sat on a log. She didn’t realize it till they were on her, but a woman came up with a cup of water and a loaf of bread.

“It isn’t much, but it’s all I have. Please take it, you saved me and everyone else” She told the Princess. While, Lucy was hungry, she doubted the woman had much left for herself.

“I’m really not hungry.” She lied to the other woman. “But I am thirsty.” Lucy couldn’t deny her thirst like she had her hungry. She noted that Natsu was eyeing her.

“Are you sure, my lady?” The woman asked, and Lucy just gave a tired nod, so the woman left her with the water, but kept the bread.

The minute she was gone, much to Lucy’s embarrassment, there was a grumble in her stomach. She blushed heavily.

“Why did you lie to that woman about being hungry?” The Prince asked, as he sat beside her.

“Because I doubt she had much, or if any, food left. I am going to the palace soon, and I’ll have plenty, I won’t take from people who don’t have much, while I do.”

He was silent a long moment.

“You know you aren’t what I was expecting-well none of you were.”

“You mean my sisters?”

“Yep.” Replied the Prince. “Never in a thousand years, would I have thought I would fight bandits with a princess, but it was pretty darn cool.” He gave a grin, which despite her being exhausted she found rather charming.

“Truth be told…this was in many ways my first real battle.” Lucy shyly admitted. Natsu’s eyes widened.

“For real?”

She nodded.

“You see I’ve done practice raids and sparing matches with our soldiers and stuff. I’ve done a few minor skirmishes, but nothing on this scale.”

“What made you fight? No one would have blamed or looked down on you for not.”

“Actually, someone would have looked down on me for sitting pretty during this.”

“Who?”

“Me.” Lucy answered. “I would not have been able to forgive myself if I had stayed on the sidelines while innocent people were being slaughtered, when I knew I could do something to stop it.”

“Even if they were peasants and you a princess?”

Lucy shook her head.

“Many royals and nobles do put themselves and their lives above the common people, but they are wrong, it doesn’t matter if you are a beggar or a king, all life is equal and sacred. Also the duty of a royal is to help and protect the people of their realm, not live in luxury and only seek their own comfort. Though I think many had forgotten that.” She said sadly. She thought of how many Fiore nobles had lined their pockets at the expense of Fiore’s most vulnerable and needy.

Natsu was quiet for a good moment, but then his smile returned, if not just a bit tired from their battle.

“You know you weren’t like how I was expecting at all.” He told her again, “And I like it.”

“You do?” Lucy wasn’t sure how to feel about this.

“Zeref is going to like you too! You guys think a lot alike; can’t wait for you to meet!”

Her meeting the Emperor? How would that go? She wondered if the Emperor would surprise her as much as his little brother had.

It would later come to Lucy that on that day, for the first time in her life, she had killed people, and not just someone but many.

–

The events during that period with Gajeel and Levy.

–

The pairs broke apart at the gate, with Levy riding with Gajeel, her main mission was to get to tend to the injured not so much of fighting, as the rest of her sisters. Porlyusica had given her a spare kit, but before she left, she felt her tutor grab her hand. Looking up to see what Porlyusica had to say, the old woman seem to struggle for words.

“I just want you to know, you are completely capable of what you are about to do, don’t doubt yourself for a moment.”

Levy felt herself blush, it was rare for Porlyusica to ever pay any of them a direct compliment like that. But she took the honor well, but wondered if it was a good or bad omen of what was to come.

She tightened her grip on it as she rode. Gajeel had a long spear, that along with the full speed of his horse and wielding the spear, he was able to barrel their way through the bandits.

They had been told the men of the village had taken a stand in the East, where the bandits first came in, but were cut down. Finally, they made it to where a large group of men, obviously villagers by their attire were. But there were also bandits in the area robbing the corpses of the dead or dying men. 

The sight disgusted her, but before she could think it fully, Gajeel dismounted, spear in hand, he charged. Levy’s mouth dropped at what she saw.

So it wasn’t just big talk when he said he was strongest, as man after man were cut down by Gajeel with ease, he hit hard, fast, and deadly, not even trying to spare the bandits. Not that Levy criticized him for that after all the helpless village men she saw laying down dead or just dying.

Levy readied her dagger and medical kit, as she dismounted herself. She watched Gajeel, but was still aware of her surroundings. There was something that was just a bit off about the way the giant knight fought, she couldn’t put her finger on it. There was just something different about it compared to what she normally saw of knights.

“Hey, Princess, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to save some of these men!” She heard Gajeel call to her. Levy felt her cheeks heat, damn, she forgot what her mission was for a moment.

She quickly went over to where Gajeel had cleared a path for her, she began to check the men, thankfully many were alive, but barely. She began with the most critically wounded. However, she doubted she could save them all. But she would save lives she was able to.

The bandits were too focused on the monster that was the Iron Knight, to pay much or any heed to the medic. As Levy focused on bandaging wounds, she could heard grunts, screams, and Gajeel’s laughter in the background. This man sure loved to fight, Levy noted. Though she wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Levy’s hands were soon drenched in blood, as she tended to the wounded, she heard grunts and cries of their pain, for medicine, for water, and even for their mothers. Levy had to steady herself, while she had worked on soldiers before, healing similar wounds, this was her first direct time on the battlefield. Perhaps this was too much for her.

But then she remembered the words of her tutor, and her heart lit with courage. Even Porlyusica believed she could do this, and if Porlyusica believed you were able, then you probably were capable without a doubt.

That thought got her through this, but she was always aware of her surroundings, which was a good thing, because she felt a presence at her back, and she knew it wasn’t Gajeel, she steeled herself, as she felt her dagger grow hot on her thigh, but she had to wait till it was closer, beads of perspiration were on her forehead.

Then it was there, before her assailant could touch her in a flash, she grabbed her dagger, turned like the wind, and sliced the stomach of a bandit, the blood sprayed on her, covering her face and shirt. The bandit staggered back, completely in shock and pain.

Then she felt something leap behind her, it was Gajeel. He jumped in front of her, spear in hand, and he stabbed the bandit through the chest, ending his life.

He withdrew his bloody spear, as the bandit’s corpse fell down. He turned to Levy, his eyes cold. What was he thinking?

“Wow, you got me worried there for a second, Princess. I thought you didn’t notice that guy, looks like I just jumped before looking.” Gajeel eyed the corpse, then turned back to Levy with a wide grin. “Got to admit, that is a nice deep slice, I like a woman with good aim and skill. Probably would have died on his own. Damn, I think I might be falling for you, Princess.” He smirked and winked at her.

Wait, was he hitting on her by complimenting her killing skills? What the kind of man was this? Was he crazy? Great, the first men to even notice her, in that kind of a way, was a bloodthirsty battle crazed warrior.

Just her luck. Well, if his interest was sincere and not a way to tease her….like she was suspecting.

But then they heard footsteps, Gajeel brandished his spear and jumped back into the fray of battle, protecting Levy so she could go back to healing the fallen men. Levy went back to just that. It was no exaggeration or arrogance of Gajeel being the strongest, he easily was able to fight multiple opponents at once, and he enjoyed it. Levy had never seen or known of warriors that got so much pleasure out of battle, especially during the midst of it. Though it wasn’t like she had been in many battles before.

As Levy, was focusing on her patients, as Gajeel fought, she was able to get most of the men’s wounds bound, and stopping further blood loss, but she knew she needed to get them better treatment soon, such as medicine, water, and stitches. She prayed the battle would be over soon, before any more men could die on her. Levy hadn’t noticed it yet, but her clothing and skin were soaked in blood.

Then she heard a loud voice, like thunder. It startled her, and she saw the biggest bandit, yet against Gajeel, who himself was covered in blood, not from healing, but from killing. At Gajeel’s feet lay the corpses of his enemies, and he stepped on them without any thought or care, as he stepped toward the big bandit.

“I know you! I know exactly who you are! You deserve death as much as the rest of us, and here you are killing what you used to be. Don’t you feel any damn shame!”

At that Gajeel spat.

“I don’t feel like any philosophical talks right now. I just do what I do now, don’t give a single damn about the past. If you get in my way, you’re dead, just like it’s always been. That hasn’t changed and never will.”

Before another word could be said, Gajeel struck, impaling the big bandit through the heart, the enemy slumped, his eyes went in the back of his head before he went limp. Gajeel pulled his spear out, and the corpse fell.

He turned back to Levy, and his expression surprised her. It wasn’t of the gleeful and crazed smile he had during the fight, it looked more lost in thought, and he wasn’t smiling, despite having just killed an enemy. Levy choose not to address it now, she would think about it later.

Soon the eastern side of the village was clear, as the bandits were even died or deserted to the north gate, where the most lethal of the princesses awaited them.

It was only later, that it dawned on Levy, that she had, for the first time, taken a life. First on the shore and now in the village.

\----

The events during that period with Gray and Juvia

–

It turned out that fighting was thinnest in the west, as Gray would later find out, much to his disappointment. He always liked a good challenge, but then again he also needed to keep an eye on that Princess. He was pretty hesitant, like Jellal was, about them coming along, but kept it to himself. Because the blonde princess was right, this village didn’t have a day-maybe not even an hour from the sight of the carnage he was seeing. 

The blue haired princess was very quiet. She held him tightly, as they rode, once Gray realized the fighting was the thinnest here and there wasn’t enough for the bandits to gang up on the, he deduced that it would be faster to fight on foot rather than waiting for the bandits to come to them, if they didn’t scatter.

He dismounted, and the Princess followed. She stayed quiet, and Gray spoke.

“Listen keep as close to me as possible, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Gray looked away before he could notice the red flush on those pale cheeks. While he hadn’t seen the Princess, yet, in combat, she had to be good if she and her sisters had held off that many bandits.

The Princess kept to his back, and readied her staff.

“I think you understand back to back combat.”

“Yes, I do.” She finally spoke. Taking her stance, she stayed at Gray’s back, guarding it. Then the battle began, it was very similar to how she had fought with her sisters on the shore. She mostly kept the guard, while Gray did the direct attacks. Juvia got blood on her skin and cheeks, as an aftereffect of Gray’s attacks splattering on her.

Juvia proved to be a fierce guard, even if her attacks didn’t directly kill. She had been the only sister not to kill someone on that shore. Lucy had done indirect killing with her staff that day, but Juvia had not, since she knew better where to aim, and just her assailants unconscious. So on that day, Juvia was the only sister who didn’t have blood on her hands at least until…

Suddenly, a figure jumped down from the roofs, it caused Juvia to stumble, knocking her over, and by that forcing her apart from guarding Gray’s back. Gray was put off course, and the bandit was about to aim a fatal knife attack into Gray’s back, when Juvia leaped to her feet, anger surged in her.

She hit fast and hard, and for once she didn’t care about avoiding fatal blows, Gray was more important than her innocence. 

The bandit fell, his face caved in and blundered, his skull was cracked, and the insides leaked onto the dirt.

Gray looked in shock, not thinking that the Princess had that kind of strength. But he didn’t have time to be in awe.

“Thanks, Princess, now let’s finish the rest off.”

Juvia immediately obeyed Gray, and soon they finished off the remaining bandits on their side of the village.

Unlike Levy and Lucy, Juvia immediately realized that for the first time she had taken a life, something she had vowed to never do, but at that moment Gray was more important than remaining sinless.

What was this man? And what drew her to him? That was what would be on her mind after the battle not the killing.

\---

The events during that period with Jellal and Erza

–

Jellal both admired and feared just how dangerous the redheaded Princess-Erza was turning out to be. The woman moved like wind in combat, and Jellal wasn’t a man who was embarrassed to admit when a woman was better than him in fighting skill.

In a way, he admired how she fought, it was with such precision and decisive deadliness. He was never one to admire the art of killing, to him war and battle were just necessary evils when it came to the world, and it should be avoided when possible. He often found Gajeel’s blood lust to be distasteful during battle. He had argued with the Iron Knight before on how taking pleasure in fighting was wrong, but all he got was laughter, so Jellal had stopped arguing with him long ago.

But was he now a hypocrite to admire the Princesses’ skills as a warrior?

Both he and Erza stood side by side, as deserters came, and they were cut down. The old woman was in the back, treating the fallen guards, she seemed to pay no mind or heed to the carnage behind her.

Erza was lost in battle, taking down foe after foe. Inside she was glad to have taken the gate, it felt good to let the cowards, who had abandoned their comrades, be they bandits or not, to not be able to escape. The smaller gate made it easier for both of them to slaughter, since the bandits couldn’t crowd them at once.

Secretly, the Princess also admired her partner's skill with a sword, but did note the solemn face, as they battled. His face held no pleasure, distaste, or anger. It was oddly blank for a warrior. It was simply as though he was going through the motions. 

It only piqued her curiosity about him, but also kept her on edge. She remembered well that cloth, and that worried expression on that usually expressionless face. And also that tattoo. Did this man have some sort of connection to the bandits? Or perhaps something even more?

Or did the cloth mean greater danger?

At the end, it simply put Erza’s protective instincts on alert. She knew full well that as royalty in a foreign country, they had to be very careful. If there was any danger to her or her sisters, she wanted to know.

Various scenarios had gone through her head from Jellal being a spy, secretly a bandit, or even perhaps there was a largely conspiracy that they were unaware of was going on. But as the battle wore on, she felt the bandit theory was likely not true.

But still her instincts were on edge. Also what was with that tattoo on his face? Did it have some sort of special meaning? It only reminded her more of what a mystery the Alvarez empire was to Fiore. She knew well that part of their job was also gathering information on this mysterious land. 

Eventually, the bandits grew sparser and sparser, and eventually they stopped coming. The villagers started coming out of their homes. Many were coming up to Jellal and Erza to thank them, most were crying, and it made both knight and princess bashful, both were not those who sought glory and praise. Something they both had in common.

Erza had killed that day both on the shore and at the gate.

However, it wasn’t the first time she had killed. No one knew that-neither her sister or even her own father.

It was a secret she had kept for years.

And it was a secret that she intended to keep for the rest of her life.

At that thought, she looked over at her battle partner, who was cleaning the blood off his sword. 

Looks like he’s not the only one with secrets. But he would never find her’s out.

But she was determined to find his.

\---

Eventually, all the princesses and men had gathered together at the north gate. The villagers had offered food and wine, but they only accepted water. They knew these people likely didn’t have anything to spare, so they weren’t going to take it. They washed themselves off from as much blood as possible, as the sisters talked among themselves, and Natsu and his knights went over by themselves.

“I got to admit this is a much better day than I thought.” Gajeel stretched his arms, looking very relaxed, but he was always in a good mood after a successful battle or slaughter. “I thought we were going to escort some prissy little bratty princesses to the palace, but not only did we get to fight, but those girls turned out to be able to kick some ass. I know mine did.” Gajeel put his hand to his chin, as he thought back over to his battle.

Jellal shook his head, oh how he hated the blood lust of that knight. But inwardly, he admitted he had admired Erza in battle, he wasn’t sure what to make of his feelings there.

“I admit I wasn’t sure what to expect, but Princess Juvia came through.” Gray would say that much. He didn’t realize that he had used the honorific ‘princess’ for Juvia, while he almost never used it for Natsu. In fact he rarely called any royalty or noble, with the notable exception of Zeref and Mavis, by their title.

“Lucy was so cool! She was bashing and swinging left to right! It was great, I want to fight with her again one day.” Natsu threw air jabs and punches at the memory.

Jellal thought a moment.

“Actually, I highly doubt any of us will see the Princesses in action again.”

“Huh? Why’s that?” Asked Natsu.

“Because we will likely get an earful for letting the Princesses fight in the first place.” Answered Gray. “Even your brother is likely going to be pissed at you for this. We really went against orders here. We were sent to keep them safe, not put them into battle. And that comes with consequences. You might get locked in the palace for a month, and not to mention what will happen to the rest of us.”

“But it was for the right thing! Think of what could have happened to this village if we hadn’t teamed up with the princesses!” Natsu protested.

Gray closed his eyes. Jellal spoke

“Sometimes doing the right thing doesn’t get you awards, but just consequences. And you have to judge when during the right thing is worth the price.” 

At that none of the men spoke. 

But then a sound of a horn was heard. Natsu and his knights looked at one another, they knew that sound. The sound of horse hooves’ was coming closer, and the Princesses looked startled.

Then in the distance came a legion of men and women on horses, all baring an orange flag with a crest of an outline of a strange creature on it.

“Looks like the Empress’ Fairies made it.” Gray commented.

Lucy turned her head.

“Empresses’ Fairies?”

“The personal royal guard of the Empress, that is to carry out her will.” Explained Jellal.

Natsu gave a chuckle.

“I can’t wait till lightening face sees we did his job before him.”

“If he doesn’t throttle all of us for putting the Princesses in danger first.” Gray reminded the Prince.

But soon the guard drew near, the Empresses’ Fairies were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this chapter was difficult to write, and I wonder the reaction will be. Like I said in previous chapters, I am not used to fight scenes, so I’m worried about how they came across. I hope I did at least a decent job, because this is uncharted territory for me.
> 
> And the Empresses’ Fairies crest is the same as the Fairy Tail Guild symbol, if I didn’t make that clear enough.
> 
> Originally, I didn’t think I would finish up all the fights here, or I wouldn’t be able to include Jellal and Erza. I actually intended their scene to be longer, but as I wrote it, I felt what I wanted Erza to originally say was too early. Like I feel I need to wait a few more chapters for that. Actually, there was a part of Gajeel and Levy’s scene I edited out, I decided to put it on hold till a later chapter, and I felt that would work better then.
> 
> Real Life Note: Been playing this really cute and funny Point and Click adventure game called "Book Of Unwritten Tales" I tend to be bad at most action games, especially if they aren't turn based,(I'm a button masher) and prefer puzzles and visual novels that are point and click. Unwritten Tales is a cute little game that parodies the fantasy genre in general with a lot of nerdy references (especially to LOTRs which is always a win for me) and it's such a good and genuinely funny game, I promise you I don't work for the company. Wilbur the gnome is my favorite. There is a scene where you are "given" the option to catch a white rabbit and Wilbur is like
> 
> "I wouldn't know what to do with a rabbit, except love it to bits."
> 
> I was like, OKAY, Wlbur, are so my favorite now!
> 
> If I have any grammar/spelling errors or typos, please kindly point them out to me so that I might correct them. Thank you in advance!


	4. The Empresses' Fairies

Lucy looked at the guard arriving, so these were the Empresses’ Fairies. She wasn’t sure what to make of it. She did wonder why the Empress had her own guard outside the Emperor. What was it’s purpose?

A very tall well built man with blonde hair and a scar like a lightening bolt on one of his eyes’, rode ahead. Judging by more elaborate his armor, Lucy felt it was a safe bet to assume he was the head “Fairy” so to speak.

Three other soldiers followed behind him, and the Princesses were surprised that one of them was a woman. So it seemed Alvarez allowed women into their armies? Perhaps, that is why the men didn’t protest their fighting so much.

The blonde man rode up, and when he caught sight of the Princesses, torn clothing and covered in blood, his eyes widened in alarm.

“Are you the Princesses?” His voice was neutral, but with a hint of caution. Lucy stepped forward, now she felt self conscious about the horrid state of her clothing, skin, and hair. Wow, torn clothing and bloody, this was the best first impression she had ever made made.

She bowed her head.

“Yes, I am Princess Lucy of Fiore.” She gestured to her sisters, “These are my sisters: Princess Erza, Princess Juvia, and Princess Levy.” As each princess was introduced they bowed their heads in acknowledgment of their names.

The man looked on edge, he turned and called out.

“Wendy! I need you to look at these Princesses now.”

Wendy? So there were more women in the guard.

“Ah, don’t worry about it Laxus!” Natsu called out with too casual of a voice. “We made sure the Princesses were safe and sound.”

“Natsu.” The man-Lexus-furrowed his brows “You are such a damn idiot! They are covered in blood, and look at their clothes! How did they get this way? Why did you fight with them in battle against the bandits”

Silence reign, as neither Gray or Jellal now couldn’t make eye contact.

“You are damn serious….you are all idiots!” Laxus put his hand to his forehead. “I expected better out of Gray and Jellal.”

Lucy and the other the Princesses were starting to notice something. Back in Fiore, no one would have ever dared talked that way to them or any royal, no matter how in the wrong they were. But here people had no problem with calling the Prince by his first name, no title, or telling him when he screwed up to his face. They treated him like he was like anybody else. Was this a cultural thing to treat royalty so casually here in the Empire?

But their thoughts were interrupted, when a very young girl was coming from behind the horses with a medical kit in hand.

Wait! Was this little girl part of the Emrpesses’ Fairies! Not only women, but practically children too!

Porlyusica suddenly appeared, she looked at Wendy, but didn’t seem surprised by her age.

“I have already looked over the Princesses, they are fine, but if you want to take another look, I won’t protest.”

At that the young girl looked bashful.

“I am sure you did a great job, but it’s just-not to question you or anything but-”

“But you have orders.” Porlyusica stepped aside. “Here you may check them.” The young girl looked up at the old woman with gratitude, as Wendy came over to the Princesses, checking them.

In the background, the Princesses heard Laxus giving the Prince and the Knights a tongue lashing.

“You really put the Princesses in danger like that! Do you know what could have happened if something had happened to them? What kind of international scandal that could have happened? At how this would effect us, your brother, the entire Empire? Didn’t you think.” Then Laxus sighed. “Ah, who am I talking about? Of course, Natsu didn’t think.”

But then Laxus turned his attention to Jellal.

“I am surprised you went along with this, Jellal. I expected far more of you than to go with some hair brain scheme of Natsu’s. I really did.”

Before any more words could get out, the Princesses suddenly appeared between Laxus and Natsu and the knights. They had left being treated by Wendy, feeling their duty to defend the men. It almost looked like they had formed a barrier between Laxus and their battle companions. 

All sisters, still bloodied and dirty looked up at Laxus, their eyes strong, but pleading. Lucy bowed, along with the other Princesses, Erza was the first to speak.

“Please, don’t blame them. If anything the fault is on us, it was our idea not any of the their’s. We forced their hand in this. We are just as to blame.”

“But I will say this, if we did it over again, I would do the exact same thing.” Lucy spoke, “If we hadn’t gotten here when we did, I don’t know what would have happened to these people.”

“The men did a really good job at protecting us, they never let us out of their sight, and like Erza said, we insisted they take us.” Levy told him. His hands together, almost like she was in prayer.

Juvia did not speak, but perhaps her actions were the most shocking of all. 

Suddenly, she dropped to her knees and then she lowered her head to the ground. She was kowtowing before them. 

“Please, do not hurt Gray.”

This shocked everyone from the Princesses to the entire Empress Fairies, and of course, the Prince and the knights as well.

Even if Alvarez was more liberal about how royalty was treated, this was still extremely shocking to have royalty in such a submissive posture before anyone. Silence reigned, everyone unsure of what to do. But the Princesses thought quickly, and then followed their sister’s lead, and soon all four were kowtowing.

Yes, there father would have a heart attack if he saw his daughters doing this, but it couldn’t be helped. The Princesses knew that they were just-if not more so-guilty of this as the men were.

At this a man with long green hair spoke,

“Princesses of Fiore, please rise, we do not wish for your humiliation in this at all.”

Lucy spoke.

“Please, don’t hurt Prince Natsu or the knights.”

At this the green haired man whispered in Laxus ear. Laxus then sighed.

“Okay, I won’t do anything to Natsu and the other guys.” At that Natsu and both the Princesses and the knights felt relieved. “However, don’t think you are off the hook. I will be reporting this to the Emperor, and not even the Princesses will be able to save your asses there.”

Wait? Was the Emperor truly that harsh on his younger brother? Wondered Lucy.

“To which I say good.” The woman with long light brown hair spoke, as she adjusted her spectacles. “I always knew that the Emperor was far too lenient on you, for once I will like to see him actually angry at you for your stupid antics for once. Maybe you’ll finally start shaping up. Oh, I hope I get to see it.”

“I hope that The Emperor whoops his bratty ass.” Said another man, who wore a strange mask over his face, that only exposed his mouth. How did he fight like that? The Princesses wondered.

At this a slight chuckle was heard throughout the Empresses’ Fairies.

Okay? Then what was the Emperor like.

The Princesses had already gotten up, and then Wendy went back up to the, looking a little nervous.

“I’m sorry, but can I go back to checking your injuries, I just need to make sure.”

“Oh! Of course.” With that the sisters went to Wendy for an examination. When she was checking Levy, Wendy told her about how he knew medical knowledge as well, and soon both of them started to chat.

“Wow, so you were really nursing on the battlefield?” Wendy’s eyes widened. “I know that isn’t easy...I’ve had to do it many times.”

Levy wondered what such a young girl-practically still a child really was doing on the battlefield. Why would anyone-let alone an Empress-a child at that into combat? 

The Princesses watched as supplies began to roll in from the Fairies, there were carts of food, water, and medicine, and Levy saw several doctors arriving as well, probably more highly skilled than she. She saw Laxus and the others he was with address the surviving villagers. So it appeared it wasn’t just combat that the Fairies did, it seems they also had a humanitarian job as well.

Then one of the female Fairies dismounted, and came up to them. She was a lovely young woman with long white hair, she gave a bow. 

“Excuse me, Your Highnesses, but we request you leave with me. I wish to have you clean up and feed. I’m sure you are all, very tired and hungry.”

None of the Princesses could argue with that, so off they followed her.

\---

Lucy sighed, as she sat back in the hot spring, it wasn’t that far from the village, and they had been provided with soaps, shampoos, and towels. Some of the female Fairies were keeping watch for them, but they were far enough away for privacy, though Erza secretly wondered if some might be closer by then was being let on. She sensed no one hiding, but she was always on edge. They were still royalty in a foreign and mysterious country. They to be careful over everything they said, even when they thought no one was listening.

Perhaps especially when they thought no one was listening.

Levy was quiet and so was Juvia, but they usually were, but Lucy felt something was bothering them. But then again something was bothering her as well.

“Hey, Levy, Juvia, you girls, okay?”

Levy was silent for a moment.

“It just dawned on me...today I killed several people today, I never did that. I didn’t even realize it until just a while ago, I killed, and I didn’t even think about it while I was doing it.

Lucy winced inside, she knew exactly how that felt. She had killed many, she suspected she had the highest body count of the sisters, after Erza.

“You know neither did I...I guess we were all just too wrapped up on surviving and driving out those bandits to even think about the fact we were ending someone’s life.”

“But Lucy those men were doing terrible things, they were hurting innocent people, and probably would have hurt or killed us if given the chance, so why should I feel bad about killing them?” Levy wondered out loud.

“Because you have a heart.” Erza spoke up suddenly, causing the other sisters to turn their attention to her. “What you feel, while it may hurt, it’s good to feel it. In war, it is dangerous to lose the fact we are taking life, warriors need to respect life more than anyone else. If we forget that even our enemies are human beings, born as innocent babes, like us, then we become nothing both murderers, and have lost all right to call ourselves warriors. We must remember life is sacred, and respect it, even while taking it, for it we don’t we are setting ourselves to go down a path that it is hard to leave-the path of a true monster, no better than the bandits we fought today, who thought nothing of the villagers.” 

All sisters were quiet after Erza’s speech, as they took it in. Levy thought back to how full of blood lust that Gajeel had been turning battle, was he no better than a bandit? Levy tried to picture it, but couldn’t. Gajeel for all his many sins, didn’t strike her as a monster, but then she remembered the big bandit, and what he had said. Was Gajeel hiding a past?

Juvia still didn’t say a word, but she was secretly the most disturbed. She had killed a man, but when she thought back to it all she could picture was him about to kill Gray, and the sheer rage she felt. She never felt never like that before in her life. The truth was she felt not a single ounce of guilt for killing the man trying to end Gray’s life. Was she becoming a monster like those Erza had just talked about?

“I hope…” Lucy spoke. “I do hope I am never in a situation like that again, battling was tough, really tough, I am glad the Prince was with me. But it took a lot out, and maybe I’m a coward, but I don’t think I want to fight again.”

“And there is nothing wrong with that.” Erza assured her. “Not everyone can handle it, but be proud you could stand when it was needed.”

Juvia was still lost in her thoughts, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Gray would fight with her again. Perhaps, she could guard him like during the fight.

Levy had a secret, part of her wanted to go back to the battlefield. Perhaps, it was ‘monster’ like to think like that, but she hadn’t missed the implication of how her older sisters had immediately assigned her to the strongest knight. She knew she was the weakest, but it had been a splash of icy water for them to have put it so bluntly. One day, she might want to come back, if only to show both her sisters and Gajeel that she wasn’t the weak link that they all seem to think of her as.

But then she remembered, while she was disgusted with it at the time, Gajeel had praised her. Had anyone ever praised or acknowledged her combat abilities before, and it wasn’t out of being just ‘nice.’

Levy sunk back into the hot springs, and decided to just relaxed, as she got the blood out of her hair.

In the end, the blood was so thick on dry on many of them, that the sisters ended up having to help each other scrub each other’s skin till they were pink.

Once out of the hot spring and dried, they got into some comfortable cotton dresses, and were lead to the Empresses’ Fairies’ camp, to the woman’s side in a large tent, and were given a hot meal. While, it was far from the fanciest meal they ever had, the Princesses could never remember having enjoyed a meal this much before, or ever feeling this hungry.

As they ate there was a tap on their tent, giving permission for the person to enter, the flap open, and they saw the lovely woman with long white hair from before. Though she had changed from armor to a red dress, but there was still a dagger at her side.

“Just letting you know, your tent will be guarded by different female Fairies tonight, taking shifts.”

No they didn’t mind that, it was pretty expected.

“I am sure you girls need a long nap after this, in the morning we will be headed out. If there is anything you need just let the woman at the tent know.”

She was about to leave, when Lucy asked.

“Thanks, by the way, what’s your name.”

“Mirajane.” She told them, “You might have saw my brother earlier in the crowd, big tall guy, has more muscles than even Laxus.”

The girls looked at each other, but all their faces were blank. Mirajane read the situation quickly.

“Oh, it’s alright, there were a lot of people there, but I’m sure my brother would consider it a ‘manly’ honor to speak to princesses, he’s always lost in some old epic.”

The Princesses weren’t sure of what to make of what she just said, but they didn’t answer back.

“Sleep well, Your Highnesses, we leave at daybreak, but your trip from here on our should be far more comfortable, good night.” With that she closed the flap. The Princesses decided to take her idea, and soon were asleep, it wasn’t that hard...considering the day they just had.

–

They were up at dawn that day, had a quick breakfast, before getting dressed. The woman of the Empresses’ fairies were up themselves, preparing for their trip. Lucy couldn’t remember having seen or hearing about a country that had this many women in their army.

Lucy looked at Mirajane, who was now in her Fairy armor and preparing her horse, and asked-

“I am surprised Alvarez allows so many women in their army.” She told her.

“Oh, well, truth is the main army doesn’t, there are still some old fashion ‘thinkers’ there, and many protested when General Vermillion, now the Empress, was given her rank, and tried to overrule the Emperor, but he wouldn’t, so she was allowed. And The Empress proved to be such an effective general, that soon those silly old men had to shut their mouths. She did in half a year what they hadn’t been about to do in two decades.” Mirajane had a look in her eye, and the Princesses could tell she held the Empress in high esteem.

Mirajane continued.

“When she become Empress, she didn’t want to be cut off from the military all together, so the Fairies were formed, and there is something else you should know. It isn’t just women, but many Fairies are society’s outcasts: peasants, orphans from wars, and even former criminals and rebels that want to be redeemed. The Empress has a way of seeing into people’s souls, and she doesn’t count rank, birth, or sin against them. I’m not sure how she does it, but he claims she can see if a person has the ‘Heart of a Fairy’ in them.”

Erza then asked.

“What does your Empress mean by the ‘Heart of a Fairy’.”

Mirajane paused for a moment, then shook her head.

“Honestly, she has never explained that. We always have wondered and speculated, but personally I don’t think the Empress can explain it.”

“Why not?” Asked Levy.

“I think it is just something she feels were her heart or know by experience. I’m not sure-none of us are.”

Before the Princesses could ask anymore questions, a woman came up, they recognized her as the woman that had been in the front with Laxus.

“Evergreen!” Mirajane greeted her. She then turned to the Princesses. “She is one of the Thunder Riders, and she’ll be riding with you in the carriage as a body guard.”

Evergreen proudly stopped forward, brandishing a fan.

“Truth is I doubt you Princesses need it, but I will be with you.”

“Ah, thank you.” Lucy told her.

Before any more conversation could be made, another person came up to announce that their carriage was ready, so the girls were lead to their transport, followed by Evergreen.

–

Evergreen fanned herself, as she stretched out her arms.

“While I don’t mind a horse, it’s nice to travel in luxury for a bit.”

Erza has questions, and wanted answers.

“Would you mind answering a few questions I have on the Empress and Fairies?” She wasn’t sure if the Fairies had some sort of secret agenda or carried out covet operations. She waited to see if Evergreen looked guarded. But instead the other woman just shrugged.

“Ask away.”

The openness made Erza glad.

“So you are part of the Thunder Riders?”

“Yes-” She answered. “Commander Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and me. We get our name because we are the first to charge into any battle. Not to brag, but I’m one of the strongest woman in the Empresses’ Fairies.” But despite not wanting to ‘brag’ the woman looked very proud. “Sometimes I am called Titania, actually.” She added.

“Commander Laxus?” Levy leaned forward, “So he’s the leader of the Fairies?” 

Evergreen shrugged, still in a relaxed posture.

“Well, technically his grandfather is, he was the Empresses’ second command during the war of reunification of the Empire. But now the war is over, the Empress keeps him on as our ‘director’ so to speak, and he transfers the Empresses’ orders to us. But he’s too old for direct combat, so Commander Laxus leads us into battle.”

“If you don’t mind telling me, I am told you carrying out the Empresses’ will. What exactly is her will?” Erza asked directly

Evergreen eyed the redheaded Princess.

“I promise you we Fairies have nothing to hide, we don’t carry out any stealth or secret missions or anything like that, in fact we are easily the most transparent part of the entire Alvarez military. We mostly carry out missions that are too small and ‘unimportant’ to involve the army, or simply missions that are suited to a smaller guard. Like we were coming to save that village from the bandits, but you took care of it for us, which I’ll thank you for. Once in a while, we will have higher missions of much greater importance, but that is rare nowadays since the Empire is now reunified.”

Erza studied Evergreen’s eyes and facial expressions. She, and the other princesses, had learned to read body language long ago, and they felt the woman wasn’t hiding anything. And truth was the purpose of the Fairies made sense.

Levy then asked another question.

“We were told that some members of Empresses’ Fairies are former criminals and rebels. Is that true?”

At that a smirk grew on the Fairies’ face.

“That is very true. In fact, I was a criminal myself, a very highly skilled jewelry thief at that.”

This took them all by surprised, especially with how open and casual Evergreen was being by it.

“Ah, let me tell you the tale, for many years, I was notorious at the game, and I was known as the best around, I stole from some of the most highly guarded and secret museums and manors in the continent.” Like before she sounded very proud. “But at last, I was caught and thrown into a miserable dungeon.” She shook her head at the memory. “I was suppose to serve five years, and I did try to escape believe me, but they all failed.”

Looking out the window for a moment, Evergreen continued her story.

“But one day there was excitement in the dungeon, there was news that the Empress was here. I thought everyone had lost their minds. Why would the Empress come here? Then I saw her, and she matched the descriptions I heard of her. She stopped by every cell, and would just look at the people within them, then she would turn away, frown, and shake her head. I was very confused, and finally she came to my cell, she looked at me with those green eyes of her’s, and I was frozen on the spot, it was like she was looking into my soul, and then a huge grin appeared on her face, and she said-

“You have a fairy heart.”

“Of course, I had no idea what she meant by that, and actually wondered if our Empress was mad, but then she gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse. If I served in her personal guard for a year, I would be set free. I thought her an idiot, I am ashamed to admit, and I agreed. Of course, I hadn’t the single intention of staying in her guard for a year, and I planned to escape, and I tried many times, but Freed, Bickslow, and Mirajane watched me like a hawk, and thwarted all attempts.”

Evergreen eyes grew sharp and she bit her lip a little.

“Don’t be fooled by her sweet and pretty face, that Mirajane has a devil side to her.”

None of the Princesses could imagine that.

Suddenly, Evergreen’s face relaxed, and a very serene expression took place.

“But over time, I grew to love being in the Empresses’ Fairies, and I made friends, real ones, for the first time in my life, I grew to love battle, and I also realized just how lonely I was. I soon stopped trying to escape, and when my year was up, I didn’t leave. I swore fidelity to the Empress, and I have never regretted it.”

At this the Princesses looked at each other, after hearing the story, they Empress and her Fairies worth went up in their eyes. Erza as well, she saw no deceit or any form of acting as Evergreen told her story.

“Wow, that is such a wonderful story.” Levy smiled happily.

“Isn’t it?” Evergreen fanned herself. “You know I have quite a few juicy stories to tell you about us Fairies, perhaps I might entertain you.” Her face looked gleeful.

Lucy gave a nervous smile.

“Sure, why not?”

“Okay, you won’t believe the time that Cana-”

\---

“My brother is an idiot-an absolute idiot.” Zeref ran his fingers through his hair. He was starting to wonder if his brother’s antics would cause him to turn prematurely gray at this rate.

“So you are just realizing that, Your Majesty?” Mard Geer dryly commented. Invel gave him a look, for the slight bite of disrespect that his fellow advisor was showing. Zeref was to lost in worry to realize it.

“How could he? If something had happened to the Princesses, it would have caused friction with Fiore, and ruin any chance of an alliance. And the Fairies, I know they won’t keep their mouths shut about this, they are going to go into every tavern, and talk about this. It will be all over the Empire in a month, and it will eventually get back to Fiore and King Jude.”

Leaning back, Zeref reached for his quill.

“He needs to hear the story from me before rumors reach him, and I must apologize for allowing this.”

Invel then broke his silence.

“Your Majesty, I think there might be opportunity in this disaster.”

Curious Zeref looked up to him.

“What do you mean?”

Invel stood straight and adjusted his glasses.

“I knew of the Princesses’ fighting prowess, and knew they were trained, as I told you.” 

Mard Geer looked sharply at Invel, over Zeref’s head, that was focused on Invel. So his fellow advisor had told the Emperor of the Princesses’ combat abilities, but left him in the dark. Oh, you should have known better than that Invel, he thought, as for a moment a slight smirk crossed his face, but quickly disappeared.

“We had made arrangements for the Prince to figure that out himself by perhaps a friendly sparing or maybe a small female martial arts tournament courtesy of your wife and her Fairies.” 

So they had made plans behind his back. Mard Geer resisted the urge to grit his teeth.

“But I felt this is a much better way, you see, Your Majesty, your brother saw that the Princesses weren’t some spoiled brats who won’t lift a finger to help themselves, but capable warriors who defended their people. This was a much better first impression than any sparing or tournament could ever be.”

Zeref was silent, but then nodded.

“You are right, Invel, completely right.” He admitted, but then Zeref looked far away, as an idea hit him.

“I have an idea.” He announced. “This might sound cruel to Natsu, but it won’t look unjustified. I will put him on probation for three months, under which he can’t leave the castle grounds, during which I will make as many arrangements and opportunities as possible for him to meet with the Princesses. I will also further the punishment by not allowing him to speak to his knights. But by being bound to the castle, and not having his usual friends, he will have to seek out their company, and since he saw the Princesses fight, he should be more inclined to meet with them, than the other courtiers.”

“I think that is a brilliant plan, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, Invel...but how to break the news to Natsu.”

Mard Geer keep his silence, as he watched the Emperor and Invel discuss the plans. Secretly, his blood grew cold with silent rage. He had been by the Emperor’s side far longer than Invel, yet, why did the Emperor always seem to listen to Invel over him? 

He soon excused himself, but the cold rage remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than my previous chapters. 
> 
> I realized something while writing, I must seriously LOVE the Thunder Legion, as they keep appearing in my writings even when I never intended them to. They just show up in my head, and won’t leave until I give them a scene. How annoying…
> 
> Truth is when I first watched Fairy Tail, I didn’t like them at all, but they grew on me, and Laxus became one of my favorite characters due to his development. Plus Evergreen is pretty fun to write.
> 
> Interestingly fact about Evergreen, in her profile, in the manga, it’s said she was fascinated by stories about fairies as a child, and only joined Fairy Tail because of it’s name.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter more than my previous ones. This is what I consider a bridge/info chapter mainly. I gave away a lot of information, and I felt I needed a calmer chapter after the previous action orientated one, and I needed to set up future interactions as well.
> 
> Also I originally had “Heart of a Fairy” to “Soul of a Fairy” but I replaced soul quickly with heart, because I felt it fit Fairy Tail better with Mavis being the “Fairy Heart” in the canon series.
> 
> As always, if you see any grammar/spelling errors or typos please kindly point them out to me, so that I might correct them. Thank you in advance, and also thank you for reading!


	5. Probation

Natsu was rarely nervous, much less afraid, of his own brother due to the fact that it was rare for him to ever lose his temper or show any outward anger against him. But now Natsu stood straight, it wasn’t that Zeref was yelling or screaming at him, no-but there was a coldness toward him, that not even someone like Natsu could miss.

“Natsu, I want you to realize what you’ve done. You could have potentially harmed any attempt at an alliance with Fiore. Even though the Princesses were not harmed in the end, word will get back to Fiore, and we both know this. You had made yourself, and by extension the entire royal household of Alvarez, look like complete incompetent fools for endangering foreign royalty, and of a potential marriage alliance at that.”

Natsu couldn’t find the words to argue back, if it had been Gray or Laxus, he would have likely made some comeback, despite how dumb it might have sounded, but with Zeref he couldn’t say anything. Nothing came to mind. For once in his life, Natsu kept his mouth shut.

“Natsu, I will have to punish you, you are on prohibition for the next three months, and during that time you may not leave the palace grounds and neither will you be allowed to speak to your guard.”

The Prince’s mouth dropped, at that he did find the words.

“Are you kidding me!” While he might be able to take being stuck in the palace for three months, he couldn’t talk to his friends? Before Natsu could continue, Zeref whirled on him, his dark eyes flashing in warning, and once again Natsu lost his ability to speak. He had never really seen his brother’s angry side, and he was sure he never wanted to see it again.

Once it became clear that Natsu remained silence, Zeref turned back to his desk, sitting down.

“Now, you may leave. You are allowed to go anywhere except the armory, where the knights will be, and where they will also be restricted to for the next several months, they are being punished as well.”

Natsu looked down, as a rare moment of guilt filled him. He was never the person to look behind or reflect on, much less regret, his actions. He was always the kind of person who lived in the here and now, careless of the past or future. But now the fact that his friends had to be punished for this as well. It didn’t feel right.

However, Natsu somehow knew it better not to argue with Zeref on this point. This wouldn’t lead to anything good. So he simply bowed, before being dismissed, as the future weighed heavily on his mind.

\---

The Princesses, as requested, had a shared suite, it was a large one that was far more luxurious than the one they had back in Fiore, so it was true that Alvarez was very wealthy. 

They had noted just the sheer size and scoop of the palace, and how it towered over the city, much of it looked new. Lucy wondered if it was built this way, not so much out of the Emperor’s vanity, but to remind the newly mended empire, that still have rebel holdouts, that the Empire was the deciding power. Perhaps, some citizens might find it a comfort to look upon those gleaming towers, and find peace in knowing the Empire was strong, and their Emperor was looking over them.  
The girls were quick to pick out their rooms, it was a five room suite, with the spare fifth room used for extra luggage, not that the girls had packed a lot. They had been told that gowns would be provided for them.

But it wasn’t so much out of Alvarez generosity than political tradition. They were there to see if the Prince would marry one of them, and by tradition in such matters, it was considered proper for the prospective bride, even in the West, to remove clothing and articles of her homeland, and replace them with those of her husband to be’s homeland.

They they suppose they were lucky that they hadn’t taken everything Fioran they had owned. The girls remembered cases were the bride wasn’t even allowed to take her own pets with her to a new country.

But they were dressed in Alvarez clothing, probably a good thing due to the warmer climate of the Western continent. They had noticed on the way that many Alvarezan women were showing far more skin out in public than any Fioran woman would show in a nightgown.

While shocking, the girls kept their mouths shut, strutting into a new country and telling about how things were different and better in your own, was a sure fire way to get the populace to hate you, and they already suspected that Alvarez was weary enough of them as it was.

Lucy sat down, leaning on the sofa. Juvia and Levy were exploring the suite, but Erza looked out the window, contemplating something. Lucy was tempted to ask her what she was thinking, but decided that her sister needed some thoughts kept to herself.

Fanning herself, due to the weather being hotter than she was used too, she was getting nearly sleepy when a sudden trumpet was heard, gathering all the sisters’ attention.

The other three sisters joined Erza at the window, a large crowd was gathering in the courtyard, even larger than the one that greeted them-actually much larger. What was going on? 

“I take it we should all go outside and look.” Suggested Lucy. They quickly agreed, and made their way out.

-

“Oh, thank the gods, Mavis is here.” Natsu went to greet here, the servants and courtiers moved out of his way due to his rank, and he was so happy to see her.

Stepping near the front, the gilded carriage with the orange crest of the Empress, stopped, and the door opened as Mavis stepped outside. Natsu looked at his sister-in-law. He remembered when he first saw her, so many years ago, back then she looked like a child, he couldn’t believe she was in her early teens. She had grown up in the war torn southern region, and her body and growth was stunted due to malnutrition. Over the years, thanks to better food and medicine, she had grown taller and became more womanly, but she still remained very petite and rather short, for a woman of her age, she really only just came up to Zeref’s height.

She stood there, and Natsu noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the Princesses had also arrived. He looked at Princess Lucy for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Mavis, she stepped out followed by a familiar girl with short white hair.  
Forgetting his place for a moment, Natsu waved at the other girl, before coming up.

“Hey, Lisanna, how have you been?”

Mavis looked back at the two, but didn’t speak.

“Oh, I’ve been good, Natsu.” Lisanna replied cheerfully.

Lucy noted that once again someone else didn’t use his title when addressing Natsu. But there seemed to be some familiarity between this girl and the Prince, but what was it?

Natsu looked like he was about to say more, when Lisanna stepped away.

“Sorry, Natsu, I’ll talk to you later, but Mavis has asked me to bring Wendy to her.” With that she started off.

“Wendy?” Natsu was confused. Why Wendy of all people?

But before any questions could be asked, Lisanna disappeared into the crowd. But Levy had overheard, why did the Empress want Wendy?

Natsu then turned his attention back to Mavis and gave a bow of respect.

“So I’ve heard of your exploits with the Princesses.” Mavis got to the point, with just a hint of a smirk on her face. “My you always have a knack for trouble, Natsu, but even I doubt your brother let you get away with this.” His flinched told her everything. “Really? He actually really punished you this time.”

Much to Natsu’s chagrin, Mavis’ green eyes lit up.

“Damn, I’m proud of him for not coddling you in this.” 

Natsu’s face must have said it all.

“Oh, you must have thought that I was going to sweet talk Zeref into letting you off the hook.” She chuckled. “Sorry, but no, you are going to have to sleep on the bed you made.” Natsu frowned, but then he felt Mavis ruffle his hair.

“Now, don’t worry, I believe this will work out exactly as it should be. I think you’ll find the next three months may not be nearly as bad as you are expecting.” He looked at her, her smile was comforting, but there was something there-like a secret she was holding back, with that smile of her’s. She then stopped ruffling his hair, and turned her sights to the Princesses.

She walked over, and the Princesses immediately curtsied before her. And much to the Princesses surprised, she curtsied back. They hadn’t been expecting that. She was an Empress of a vast and powerful Empire, and they were four Princesses of a much poorer kingdom, so the acknowledgment of respect had caught them off-guard.

They were surprised at how youthful she seemed, and short. She looked like she was in her late teens, maybe sixteen at most, and was rather tiny. How old was she?  
“My Fairies were telling me all about your exploits in the village. I’m quite impressed.” 

Wait, they weren’t going to get a scolding from her? She actually seemed to be pleased by that.

“I’m sorry, but I’m rather busy at the moment, but tomorrow night, would you join me in my suite for dinner?”

Not having any reason to refuse they agreed.

“It would be an honor, Your Majesty.” Lucy spoke for them. The Empress smiled, before excusing herself, vanishing into the palace.

–

Levy was outside their assigned suite, she felt nervous. It wasn’t like she or her sisters were confined to their suite by any means, but they were still in a foreign country, and while both the Prince and the Empress seemed surprisingly nice and friendly, she couldn’t let her guard down. None of the sisters could.

But none of them wanted to be stuck in the suite all day, and it was best that they to go outside and learn more about Alvarez. There had to be an alliance between them if Fiore was to ever be saved, she and the rest of her sisters knew just how much was riding on this possible alliance. As Levy saw just how refined and well done the palace was plus the size of it and the clothing of the courtiers, she knew more than ever that Fiore’s last hope rested on this possible alliance.

If they made an alliance, they would have money to rebuild their army, cities, roads, they could feed countless starving commoners, and they could boost their stagnant economy. Not to mention that no other Eastern nation would dare invade them with Alvarez as an ally.

But what if they couldn’t? She wasn’t sure what to make of Natsu, but Levy felt that the Prince had no interest in her. And she couldn’t blame him, she felt herself to be the plainest out of her beautiful and strong sisters.

Not only did she have to deal with being the weakest sister, but also the plainest.

Levy sighed, eyes on the ground, as she turned the corner, and then abruptly bumped into someone. 

Nearly falling down, someone grabbed her, helping her stand.

“I’m so sorry!” Levy said, “I wasn’t looking.”

“No, forgive me, Your Highness, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Levy opened her eyes to see that the girl she had bumped into was none other than the girl with short white hair that had arrived with the Empress.

“It is alright.” Levy assured her. “I think we were both lost in our own little world.” She laughed. The other girl looked relieved.

“Um, what’s your name?” She asked. “I’m Levy Of Fiore.” She told her. She decided to leave out the princess title here, wondering if Alvarezans found it pompous or rude for minor royalty to use titles.

She felt that as she was navigating this culture as though it were a booby trapped dungeon. Why had her ancestors neglected this continent so long? If they had kept in contact, they wouldn’t have had so many possibly cultural misunderstandings.

“Oh, Princess Levy.” The girl bowed and gave a curtsy. “I’m Lisanna, I’m handmaiden to Empress Mavis.”

At that Levy noticed that she had a small emblem, in white and silver, of the Fairy symbol she had seen on the knights.

“Oh, you must be one of the Empresses’ Fairies.”

At that Lisanna looked nervous.

“Well, sort of-kind of.” Her face seemed to droop in sadness. Levy’s curiosity was stroked. 

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Well, I rather not waste a Princesses’ time with my own troubles.” She rubbed the back of her head and gave a shaky laugh. Levy gave her a reassuring grin, and took her hand. Lisanna looked surprised.

“Why don’t you show me the way to the library, and we can talk. I want to get to know the people of Alvarez, if you don’t mind spending a little time with me.”

Lisanna had the faintest of pink blushes on her face, as she shook her head.

“No, I don’t mind at all. I’ll be happy to show you to the library.” She stepped ahead. “Follow me.”

Levy trailed behind her in silence for a few moments, before asking.

“If you don’t mind can you explain why you aren’t exactly in the Empresses’ Fairies? 

“Well...it’s not that I’m not, it’s just my status is different. Have you met my older siblings? Mirajane and Elfman.”

It hit Levy, that’s why the girl looked so familiar.

“Ah, I did meet Mirajane, but not your brother, sorry.”

“It’s okay!” She reassured Levy. Then a slightly sad look came over her face. “You see I’m not exactly what you would call strong, in fact I’m actually one of the weakest of the Fairies, and Mirajane and Elfman are some of the strongest, especially Mirajane. But I’ve never lived up to them, you see two years ago on a mission, I got hurt very, very badly, and I nearly lost my life. My siblings wanted me to retire from the Fairies, but I refused. I love being a Fairy with all my heart, the Fairies are just as much of my family as my siblings are.”

She paused for a second.

“In the end, the decision came down to the Empress, and we made a compromise, I would serve as both her handmaiden and bodyguard. Though I’m more handmaiden than anything, because the Emperor keeps her well protected, so it’s unlikely I’ll be needed for any direct combat, but the Empress treats me well, and still considers me one of her Fairies, so that’s a comfort, but sometimes I miss being out in the field with the others.”

Levy was silent a good long minute.

Lisanna then gave a half-hearted laugh.

“I’m sorry if I bored you by dumping all my problems on you.”

“Actually, you didn’t.” Levy told her, she looked Lisanna straight in the eye. “Actually, I know exactly how you feel, because my sisters see me in the exact same way as your siblings do, with me being like the little baby that always needs to be protected.

Lisanna’s eyes widened.

“That’s exactly how I feel, like they think I’m still a helpless child.”

“It’s frustrating.” Levy was pouring out her inward feelings and frustrating that had been festering for years in her to a girl that was still a stranger, but their similar worries and insecurities had bonded them in a moment. “I want to get stronger, and catch up with my sisters, but it’s hard. I am just not as strong as them, no matter how much I try.”

At that Lisanna turned to her, a bright smile on her face.

“I have an idea, why don’t you come down to the armory, and train with the female Fairies that are off-duty for a bit, those girls could really help you get stronger, if you let them.”

Levy brightened at the offer.

“I would love too. Maybe they won’t go as easy on me as my sisters. I hope they won’t give me special treatment due the fact I’m a princess.”

“I doubt Cana will ever give anyone special treatment no matter the rank.” Lisanna said with a laugh

The girls began to discuss plans and arrangements for Levy to train, but unknown to both girls, a large knight was around the corner, having paused when he heard Levy’s voice. He hadn’t yet heard the order that he wasn’t allowed in the main palace, but it was good for him. He grinned, as ideas came to him over the little half-pint Princesses’ desire to get stronger.

“Let’s see if you really mean it, Princess.” 

\---

Erza sat quietly by the window of her suite bedroom, her mind was lost in thought from the alliances, to living in a foreign country, to the needed marriage between her or one of their sisters and the Prince. She rubbed her temples, so much to worry about. But her mind keep coming back to that Knight, Jellal Fernades. She felt like the Knight was hiding something...and what was that tattoo on his face? Did it have some sort of special significance? Well, it had to mean something, it was too prominent for it to be a simple fashion choice. Only an absolute idiot would idiot would place a tattoo on his face, and Jellal did not strike her as stupid.

But why? And there was that cloth and that expression, something was up. She had no doubt that secrets were being kept from her, from all of them, the East barely had any contact with the West for decades due to how war torn, unstable, and violent the region was, and none expected them to recover in this century, and when they did it was expected to be a fragmented and barbaric continent, but it was none of those things, it’s rise was unprecedented.

This only made her more suspicious. There had to be more than one-if not thousands-of skeletons in the closet for the empire to have reemerged so victoriously as it had, she had no doubt that many sacrifices had been made.

And by that many secrets, and she felt that Fernades had one of the biggest secrets of them all, and she was going to find out what it was.

–

Juvia laid on her mattress, it was so soft and it tempted her to fall asleep, but Gray was on her mind-he dominated her thoughts, though for reasons she was unsure of. But the moment she saw him, something she never felt before sprouted in her chest. It felt so warm and inviting, it wasn’t a feeling that Juvia was used too.

Truth was she rarely felt happy, it was a secret she felt guilty of. But oftentimes, even with her sisters, who she loved so dearly, it felt like she was on the outside looking in, she was very depressed, anxious, and just detached inside, and she tried to hide it, but she sensed her sisters knew it.

It didn’t make sense, she had a good life, a life of luxury, but she wasn’t happy. She felt guilty for it, especially knowing that the average citizen struggled, so much, but it couldn’t be helped.

Why did she feel this way, but when she thought of that handsome dark haired knight, she felt a warmth in her usually empty chest.

He was constantly on her mind, what was it about him? She just knew she had to see him again.

But she should be focused on the Prince, not his knight, but she couldn’t help, but let her mind wonder back to the Knight...oh gods what was wrong with her. She was being selfish to put her own desires before her duty.

She tried to force Gray away from her thoughts, but nothing worked. He still remained, but so did the warmth.

\---

Lucy was enjoying the garden, it was so beautiful, and amazingly green for such a dry and hot climate, she noticed many trees and flowers offering shade, she had bravely set foot outside the suite, because she knew that she needed to be seen by the Alvarezan court, and get to know it’s nobility and people.

She had to make an effort for a good first impression, but there was always the fear of accidentally offending them due to a cultural difference she wasn’t aware of, so Lucy aired on the side of caution.

But as she greeted both noble and servant alike, she noticed that the Prince was nowhere to be seen. 

She searched for him, and it must have shown, for as she was passing the gardener, she asked.

“Are you looking for something, Princess?”

Not sure if she should be bold or not, Lucy made her decision.

“I was just wondering where Prince Natsu is.”

“Oh, he’s on somewhere around here, probably sulking. The Emperor put him on probation.” Lucy’s eyes widened

“But why?”

“For putting you and the other Princesses in danger, of course! Even he should have known better, personally, we are all glad that the Emperor finally gave him some form of punishment.”

But it wasn’t right. Lucy and her sisters had insisted on following them to the battlefield. It wasn’t entirely the Prince’s fault! Lucy felt very guilty, he was being punished because of them. Great way to make a first impression on the man you were hoping would marry you, or one of your sisters, to secure an alliance to save your country. She needed to find him and fast. She had to apologize or make it up somehow.

“Excuse me, but do you know where I could find the Prince at?”

“Not around here, definitely, the Prince doesn’t care much for the other nobility, not that I blame him. He probably be somewhere in the Western area, where there are more fields and less people. He’s been banned from the armory.” The gardener shook his head. “I promise you that poor boy is bored out of his skull right now, he could probably use someone to talk too.”

Lucy gave a brief nod of her head, and then rushed off.

“Thank you.”

She missed the tiny, but knowing smile, or the old gardener, but she didn’t say a word, but merely snipped away at her shrubs.

\---

Zeref was so happy to finally have Mavis back, she had been on a diplomatic mission for the last two months in the Southern region, where rebels still lay, with hopes of breaking off from the Empire, he knew that Mavis’ strategy and political genius was needed there, but damn he also needed her.

He buried his head in the nook of her neck, just breathing for the first time in what felt like two months, or perhaps it felt more like two years. She gently brushed her fingers through his hair.

“You know I have a good feeling about the Princesses.” She told her husband. “I have a feeling that one of them could actually do it.”

“Win my brother’s heart? Which has never shown an interest in anyone before-neither woman or man?” He sighed.

“Actually, yes, yes, I can. And Zeref this isn’t a time to be doubting my instincts.” At that she chuckled. “I believe that perhaps we might have to play the role of matchmaker, but I think we could do it. Those girls are something else, and that can catch his attention-if they haven’t already.”

“You’ll have to play cupid here, Mavis. I don’t think that’s my talent, after all it was you who confessed your feelings first, after all.”

“Well, because you are too shy for your own good.” She laid a kiss on Zeref’s head. “But you have proven yourself as a man.” At that a sly smile appeared on her face. She then took Zeref’s hand, and placed it on her stomach, and let him feel it.

Zeref’s eyes widened, he noticed it, against Mavis’ petite frame, as a noticeable bump. His eyes were wide as saucers, as he sat straight up in bed, looking down at his smiling wife.

“Wait-are you...are you-” He couldn’t get the words out.

“Congratulations, Zeref, you’re going to be a father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter, yet, but I really wanted to end it there. 
> 
> Here, Mavis isn’t a loli, one rule I had when I wrote this story was no magic, so Mavis was never cursed to be immortal, since magic doesn’t exist here. So she was able to grow into a short and petite woman, like a small girl in her late teens, if you can picture that. Her body is a result of being malnourished as a child. Kind of like, Aubrey Hepburn nearly starved to death as a child due to the Nazis invading her country and creating a man made famine, as a result many believe she was left permanently petite, and Aubrey was famous for how tiny her waist was. 
> 
> While I’m a NaLu shipper, I really don’t have anything against Lisanna, not saying she is my favorite or anything, but I don’t hate her by any means. It takes a lot for me to hate a character, and shipping isn’t one of them.
> 
> The whole changing your clothes to the country’s, whose nobility/royalty you were marrying into, is actually based on history. I’m a history nerd, and I went through a period of being obsessed with Marie Antoinette, and when she crossed the river from Austria into France, she had to leave all her Austrian clothing and things, including her own dogs, before she entered France. So that was a real thing, not something I made up.


	6. Ignorance

Natsu was in a field on the west side of the palace, it was relatively quieter and less populated than the main palace, in times passed it served as an emergency and safety are for the courtiers and royalty to hide out in during an attack, while it still have that purpose, it hadn’t been used in a while. 

The place was mostly stone and empty fields, few courtiers much cared for this place, and even the servants were barely visited the area, and those that did mostly did it just to maintain it.

Natsu bounced a ball back at the flat stone wall, catching it, and then throwing it back. Damn, he really missed his friends. He sighed, closing his eyes, and he didn’t pay attention to where he hit the ball next, it went off-course, to the side of the wall, but he didn’t hear a bounce, but a distinctly feminine cry. Natsu’s eyes widened.

Damn, had he hurt someone. Rushing over, his heart sank, there was one of the Princesses-the one who had been his battle partner, knocked off, as she tried to get up.

Natsu quickly made his way back over to her, as he helped her up.

“You okay, Princess?”

She seemed to regain herself and nodded.

Damn, was Zeref going to give him another month’s probation for this? But he was also very glad she didn’t seem to be hurt.

“Sorry, about the ball hitting you. Are you hurt?”

“No, I think I’m fine, it was more shock than anything, don’t worry, Your Highness.” She rubbed her blonde hair that had been loosened out of it’s bun.

Natsu decided to tell her something.

“You know you don’t have to use the “Prince” and “Your Highness” titles around me.”

“Um...I’m sorry.” Lucy felt a panic. “Have I been offending you? If I have I apologize.” Damn it! Had she wondered if she had been unintentionally rude. Natsu just gave her a ‘look’

“Nah, ain’t offended. It’s just that only the annoying prissy courtiers or scared servants call me that. To everyone else I’m just Natsu, and I prefer that.” Though Gajeel had that annoying nickname for him, but still..

“Just Natsu…?”

He nodded firmly and grinned.

Lucy thought a moment, finger to her chin.

“I was wondering about that since neither the knights or the Fairies called you that. Though Jellal did a little.” She admitted.

“Jellal only calls me that in public or around people we don’t know well. But everyday I’m still just Natsu to them. I’ve known Laxus and a bunch of the Fairies for years, even been on some missions with them. Really, if the knights and the Fairies started calling me ‘Prince’ I would think they were hit in the head or something.”

“So…” Lucy asked. “It’s not a cultural thing to not refer to royalty by their titles?” Then she thought back. “Wait, now I think about it they both called the Emperor and Empress by their titles.”

“Well, because everyone respects Mavis and Zeref, so they do that.”

So they don’t respect you? Lucy silently wondered, but decided not to ask.

“Hey, if you don’t mind can you stay here a bit, I’m kind of getting bored by myself.”

Lucy shook her head, seeing this as an opportunity to get to know the Prince. The reality dawned on her that she was suppose to be trying to win his heart, and the thought made her blush. Really, it was hard to imagine this guy having any flare for romance or the erotic. He seemed almost childlike in many ways, but still.

“Sure, I will.”

“Come on!” At that he grasped her hand pulled her along, catching her off guard, she nearly stumbled, but kept her footing. “We can play lots of games. I’ll teach you them.”

So for the rest of the afternoon, Lucy actually did something she hadn’t done in a very long time. She had fun. While she really wasn’t that good at the game, due to never having played them, Natsu didn’t berate or get frustrated at her for it. He explained the rules well, and proved to be a surprisingly good sportsmen, offering her advice and tips, and praising her when she did something right.

It was odd, because during that afternoon the thought of politics, culture, and the rest of the world was forgotten. She just felt she was just a normal girl, not a princess, and just having fun by playing ball with another person, not a prince. But the fantasy didn’t last long.

The sky overhead grew pink, as the sun started to set. All the exercise had made Lucy tired and hungry. Natsu mused have sensed it.

“Hey, want to grab a bit to eat?” He asked, and Lucy nodded, she felt her stomach rumbling.

“Want to eat outside? It’s nice in the evenings at this time of year.”

“Sure, I don’t mind.” With that they made their way back to the palace, while Natsu likely didn’t notice it, but Lucy did. She knew as they entered the more populated areas of the palace, that all eyes were on them. Gossip would spread about how she, a Princess of Fiore, had vanished an entire evening with the Prince. While she hated gossip, it wasn’t the worse rumor that could spread.

He invited her to sit down on an outdoor table, and she accepted. He sat across from her and a servant came over, both requested dinner, and the servant had an odd look in his eye, but rushed off. Lucy had no doubt that he was going to till the entire kitchen about this.

While waiting, Lucy decided that this might be a good time to talk and get to know him, and possibly more about Alvarez.

“So if you don’t mind me asking. What was Empress Mavis doing that took her away from the palace?”

At that Natsu furrowed his brows, looking like he was searching his mind. Wait did he not know? Oh, he probably just forgot.

“I think she had something to do in the South, something about rebels?” He sounded unsure, and frankly not that interested. Lucy frowned.

“Can you tell me more about that? If you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind, but...it’s just I don’t know that much to be honest, politics have never really interested me.”

Lucy’s eyes widened.

“But you are a prince!” She forgot herself, as her mind was boggled. “How can you not be interested in politics?” True he wasn’t the heir, with his brother alive and kicking, but even her younger sisters knew well enough what was happening in their own kingdom. Even Erza who struggled with reading and writing was still informed.

Natsu just shrugged.

“Well, it’s not like it’s ever effected me or anything. Sure, I help with bandits or stuff, but Zeref is much better at the whole politics and running the empire stuff, so I just leave it to him.” 

At that moment the servant came back with their food, and this gave Lucy a moment to think, but once he left again, she spoke.

“Are you telling me that you don’t play any role in how the kingdom is run? Hasn’t your brother ever asked your advice or counsel? Haven’t you ever been on any sort of diplomatic mission at all?”

Once again Natsu shrugged.

“I think Mavis makes a better adviser to Zeref than I would any day. And I really don’t like the courtiers or nobles, so I let them handle it. And diplomatic missions? Can’t say I have. Though I’ve been on some missions with the Fairies when it came to settling local disputes and fighting bandits, but that’s it. I really don’t do politics.”

Lucy was flabbergasted.

“But you are a prince! How can you not take an interest in your own country!” While Lucy would have never lost her composure around most nobles or even commoners, much less foreign royalty. But she was so stunned. How could a younger brother of an emperor, of all people, be so apathetic to his own country’s political status?

“Hey, listen, it’s not that I don’t care. I’ll fight and all, but I don’t want to hear those boring nobles go on and on. I rather be out doing other things. Truth is I’m not at the palace that often, I’m mostly off with my knights somewhere.

Lucy remained silent. She thought back to the words of both the knights and the Fairies. So they weren’t exaggerating about his brother letting him do what he wanted, and frankly Natsu was starting to come across as spoiled in her eyes.

And he was frankly losing a lot of appeal. Lucy couldn’t afford not to care about her own country, none of them could, they were active in the political arena, going on diplomatic missions, charity raising, and visiting wounded vets and orphanages. How could anyone born into royalty not have a role within their own country?

Natsu’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Hey, something wrong?”

Lucy thought over how she could put this most diplomatically.

“It’s just I’m so surprised, I never heard of a prince that wasn’t involved in their nation’s political structure. It just caught me off guard.” She couldn’t directly tell him what she felt, like it or not she still have to get this man to like her or one of her sisters.

But now she wasn’t sure if she wanted to marry someone who was so detached from the world. Lucy was always involved in what was going on in her country, if she married Natsu, she wanted to be an asset to both the Empire and a representative of her nation, and work her butt off to establish better relations between the nations.

She was then again reminded of the desperate need of her people for an alliance with Alvarez, they were poor and weak now, and it wouldn’t be long before another nation would be eyeing their borders, ready for raids and war for their land and resources. If they couldn’t make an alliance all hope was lost.

A bitterness filled her at this Prince’s so carefree attitude about the ordeal. She wondered if she, or any of her sisters, really, would make a good match for the Prince now. 

Lucy ate, and Natsu asked her if she would like to hear his stories about varies battles and raids he had gone on, slightly quiet, she answered.

“Sure.

“Great, listen to this one-

It wasn’t a long story thankfully, and Lucy was able to pay attention, but he thoughts were still back on the fact just what a ‘strange,’ to but it best, sort of prince that Natsu was.

She wondered about her dinner with her sisters and the Empress, maybe she could ask her more about this. The woman seemed friendly, but would if offend her if Lucy asked about her brother-in-law like that.

“Hey, when we are done eating want to go back to my room. There is something I want to show you.”

Lucy turned bright red. Did he realize the implications of what he was asking? While Natsu might, and probably did, have only innocent intentions, there was no way a young woman going by herself into the Prince’s chambers, and not have the whole capital in a blaze about by the time the sun rose.

“Actually, I don’t think that’s a wise plan.” She answered the best she could over how flustered she was. 

“Why not?”

Did he seriously not realize the implications of this? Was he that dense or simply that innocent?

She was starting to sense it was a mix of both.

“Well, it’s not proper for a young woman to go into the bedroom of a man without some sort of escort.” She prayed he would get the message. His brows arched high.

“Oh...yeah, I see your point.” Though he looked disappointed.

Oh, thank heavens he wasn’t that dumb.

“But could you wait here, if you don’t mind. I’ll just bring him out to you, if that’s okay.”

“Sure, that’s fine.”

What did Natsu want to show her?

He left before she could get an answer out.

She waited quietly for several minutes, until Natsu came back, carrying something fuzzy in his arms, he went over to Lucy, she saw in his arms was a cat.

“This is Happy. Want to hold him?”

Seeing no reason to refuse, she wordlessly opened up her arms, allowing Natsu to place it on her lap. Lucy wrapped her arms around the soft cat. It pawed at her lap a moment, before settling down. Gingerly, Lucy started to struck it, the cat meowed again.

Natsu grinned widely.

“Looks like he likes you.”

“So I take it this is your cat?”

“Yep, had him since I was a kid, so he’s up there, but the maids spoil him when I’m not around.”

Lucy gave a smile, ad she petted the soft cat, as she listened to Natsu telling her all about his adventures with happy.

\---

Later that day, Lucy and the rest of her sisters were busy preparing themselves for the promised dinner with the Empress. They all wondered what she would be like, they thought back to how she had surprised them all. Everyone knew she had been born a peasant and rose up to become a general, so most figured a more colder and reserved woman. The Empress they saw had somewhat of an innocence to her, or at least an open heart.

All made sure they had been refreshed, and they told stories about their first day in the castle, but all kept it vague, because the walls did have ears. 

“You know we all need to make an effort to spend time with the Prince.” Lucy spoke. “I have a nice afternoon with him….he isn’t what I expected I admit.”

“I doubt he was what anyone of us were expecting.” Levy commented as she braided Juvia’s hair.

“It’s kind of weird to think that one of us are suppose to marry him.” Lucy looked around thoughtfully. 

“Really, it’s hard to picture him actually being a prince, he is so naive and innocent. I’ve never seen any prince like Prince Natsu before.” Levy gave her thoughts. “I don’t mean it in a bad way, I rather him have this personality rather than the ‘winners’ back in Fiore.”

That was something they could agree with. They all knew the pompous and arrogant playboy princes they had meet over the years, and Natsu was indeed a welcome breath of fresh air.

“Maybe later tomorrow, I’ll try to spend sometime with him.” Levy announced. “We all need to put in effort for him.”

“Indeed we do.” Erza finally spoke, but it seems her mind was thousands of miles away. 

“Are you okay, Erza?” Lucy asked, she wasn’t used to Erza’s mind not being in the here and now.

“Oh, sorry, I am. Just thinking about the political situation here is all.” Erza’s mind went back to Jellal, and the possible secret he was carrying.

“I think we all are.” Lucy spoke softly 

But then all their thoughts were interrupted, when the door opened.

“The Empress says, if you are ready, she wishes for you to join her.”

The Princesses quickly said they were ready, and soon they were off for dinner with the Empress.

–

It was a lovely dining hall, though it clearly wasn’t one for major feasts, far too small. But it was still very lovely with it’s white marble and silver trimmings.

At the head, sat the Empress they had seen earlier. When she saw the Princesses enter, she seemed to light up.

She got up from her chair, and stood to greet them. She was wearing a loose fitting purple dress that came a little past her knees. She seemed so small and delicate in body and stature, it would be easy to underestimate her, and it was also hard to imagine her as a general. 

She gave a bow,

“Welcome, Princesses Of Fiore. Please have a seat, the food should be out shortly. All the Princesses took their place, two on each side of the table, facing each other-Erza and Levy, and Lucy and Juvia.

The Empress went back to her seat.

“If you ladies, don’t mind me asking, could you tell me about the bandit fight? I’m really curious. Sadly, none of my Fairies were there at the time to watch you fight, and I’m really dying of curiosity here.”

The Princesses looked at one another, trying to judge who best to tell their story, but they realized it was better if they each told their side.

“I’ll go first.” Lucy volunteered, followed by Erza, then Levy, and finally Juvia. who gave the shortest testimony. All while this was going on, the Empress barely said a word, except to ask a question or two. But while her mouth remained close, it was clear that her mind was running a mile a minute, her green eyes conveyed her inward excitement. She had to love battle strategy after all.

Once each Princess had given her testimony of the fight, the Empress smiled.

“I knew it. I knew from the first moment I saw you girls. You all have the heart of a fairy.”

All thought back to Mirajane and Evergreen.

“The heart of a fairy?” Levy spoke. The Empress nodded, before explained.

“They say that fairies don’t really exist. But the truth is I’ve always believed in them, my parents told me that as a child as long as I never cried I would see a fairy.” Something flickered in those green eyes. “They were killed during a rebellion, so I cried, and that ruined my chance to see a fairy forever.”

All the Princesses looked at each other, their hearts full of sympathy for her lost, but also with the reality that was often the backstory for many orphans back in Fiore.

“But even as I’ve gotten older, a part of me has truly never stopped believing in them, perhaps you think me childish for it.”

“Oh, of course we don’t.” Interjected Levy.

“Thank you, but I don’t blame you or anyone else for thinking that way.” Then she continued. “But as I’ve got older, I saw that there were some people that had certain ‘hearts’ as to say, who proved themselves brave and noble among all else, so inwardly I started to call them fairies, and eventually, I asked them to join my personal guard, the Empresses’ Fairies. And since them I activity seek out people with those with ‘hearts of a fairy.”

“But, Your Majesty, if you don’t mind me asking, how can you tell if someone has the ‘heart of a fairy’ or not?” Asked Levy, the Empress looked over at the girl and gave just a slight smile.

“Truth be told, I’m not quite sure how I do it myself, all I know is that I’ve never been wrong.” Leaning back, she said. “Also you don’t have to refer to me as ‘Empress’ in private if you don’t want too. Chances are you are going to be family soon enough, and I’ve never cared much for titles. Yes, most of my Fairies call me that, but it’s mostly out of respect, and the nobles might get upset for them being so casual to me.” She shook her head. “In private, you may call me Mavis. I wish you could in public, but the nobles will gossip, and they give me enough trouble as it is.”

Lucy gathered her courage to ask Mavis-

“What kind of trouble do they give you?”

“Let’s just say many have never gotten over the fact that they me-a born peasant-has a greater rank than them, and that they have to honor and respect me for my title. But I can tell they hate it. Many of the female nobility are still jealous that Zeref choose me instead of them.”

It made perfect sense, the Princesses inwardly agreed. The servants came out with hot plates of delicious smelling food and the conversation stopped until they left.

Mavis took the lead in the conversation.

“What do you think of Natsu?”

All the Princesses looked at each other, not sure how to answer. As they-but one-were inwardly scratching their head for an answer, finally Levy managed to speak.

“Truth is most of us haven’t been around him much to know.” Her eyes then turned to her eldest sister. “But Lucy has spent the most time with him, by far, out of all of us.” That turned Mavis’ attention fully to the Crown Princess.

“So you spent the most time with him, I heard from the servants gossiping that you and him were at the field this afternoon, playing ball.”

So the servants were gossiping about her. Well, she knew well how maids always need to know everything, but she wondered if she had been spied on while with Natsu. She wouldn’t put it passed some of them. Privacy was an unaffordable luxury when you were royalty. 

“So tell me, what do you think of Natsu?” Mavis directly asked her.

So the eyes were on her now, Lucy thought a moment, as she knew she had to be as honest as possible, the Empress had proven herself to have a knack for reading people, so any lie was likely to be caught in a heartbeat or even less.

“He wasn’t what I was expecting.” She admitted. “I’ve had my share of princes over the years, and most of it not positive. They act like they own the world and are often arrogant and frankly obnoxious, and have lover after lover, even after marriage. I really wasn’t looking forward to it, but Prince Natsu is strange, he seems so innocent.”

Mavis nodded in agreement.

“For his own safety, Zeref kept him out of the capital, in fear of rebels, especially during the early days, so he was never really pampered or waited on hand and foot. He actually finds it strange how people want to do everything for him. He is very independent.”

Lucy then decided to ask a question that had been on her mind all afternoon.

“But I did notice something as I spoke to him today, he seems to be very disinterested in the politics and running of the Empire, it seemed he knew almost nothing, and I’ve never witnessed that in royalty. Even the most obnoxious prince had somewhat of a hand in their own nation.

Mavis kept silent for a moment.

“And you are right, and this is something I find fault with Zeref on. He felt guilty for never being able to spend much time with Natsu, since their parents were killed, and he had to take reign of the Empire at such a young age. So he has let Natsu do exactly what he wants with taking little responsibility for the Empire. In that way, Natsu is spoiled due to never really have had much or any duties usually required of a prince...well until now.”

The Princesses all were silent at this.

“Truth is Zeref and I have actually had arguments over this, and they have gotten pretty heated, but that doesn’t change my feelings. Sooner or later Zeref is going to have to let Natsu grow up, and with the possible marriage between one of you and Natsu, the prince is going to have to. And frankly, I feel that Natsu isn’t prepared for it.” She shook her head. “Zeref should have listened to me, and even if he won’t admit it, he knows I was right.”

Silence reigned at the table, then Lucy decided to speak.

“You know despite his lack of experience, I actually feel that Natsu does have the potential to be a great prince, if he learns to take responsibility.” Everyone at the table’s attention was now on Lucy. Mavis was staring at her with great intensity. Taking a deep breath, Lucy continued. “It just seems his heart is in the right place and he doesn’t lack courage. Perhaps, in a way his innocence can be a great asset, and he’s so earnest and wants to do the right thing. I feel if stepped up he really could become a great prince.”

Mavis’ looked extremely pleased, her full attention was now on the eldest Princess.

“Want to make a deal?”

This took Lucy and her sisters aback.

“Um, what kind of deal?”

“What if I asked you to help Natsu start taking on responsibility as a Prince, fulfilling more of his royal duties and such, and taking an active role in how the Empire runs, and being an asset to his brother.”

Lucy felt he pressure was all on her, and she was tongue tied.

“And in exchanged-” Mavis continued. “-even if the marriage deal falls through, I will stand in full support of relations with Fiore, and get Zeref, who would be more than happy if you are able to change Natsu, to give aid, supplies, and even soldiers to Fiore, and help your kingdom get back on it’s feet.”

The promise seemed unreal, if she could get it work, then her kingdom would be saved. But Natsu seemed to not have a single interest in politics, but still the deal was far too good to pass up. 

Well, sometimes a princess had to work miracles.

“I agree, I will do my best to get Natsu interested in taking responsibility as a prince.”

Mavis gave just the slightest hint of a smirk.

“I firmly believe you will.”

The rest of the evening, Mavis would ask the Princesses questions about themselves and Fiore, and they gave their honest answers, all sensed that the Empress could tell if they were lying or not. And honestly it didn’t bother them, because they sensed no malice from her.

But still they knew she was smart, and Lucy was lost in thought over how she could fulfill her end of the deal.

\---

The next day, Lucy decided to head for court, putting on her best dress, and getting Levy to style her hair into ringlets and braids, she walked over, with her head held high. She noticed whispering as she passed, but it wasn’t something she wasn’t used too.

She went up to a group of men and women, who had been staring at her, and gave a bow and a small smile.

“It’s it such a lovely day here? The capital seems so lovely and at peace.” She spoke in a very feminine and innocent sounding voice. This seemed to disarm the nobles

“Yes, our Emperor has done a great deal of good for our people, leaving most of our region in peace. Though there are still some issues, but the Emperor is tirelessly working for all people.”

Lucy was reminded that she still hadn’t met the Emperor, yet.  
One of the woman spoke.

“I’ve heard of some filthy refugees entering the capital today, if only the Empress didn’t have the Emperor wrapped around her finger, we would never allow such vile riff-raw and potential terrorist rebels to enter our capital, who will probably start riots and take advantage of our bread dole system.” She gave a snooty huff and fanned herself.

Lucy ignored the woman’s pompous attitude, she finally had an idea.

“What do you mean by refugees?”

“Oh, there is a disputed territory in the south, it’s arguable if it’s ours or not, it’s ruled by a warlord, but originally it was by that long died Siegfried. They are far from noble rulers, causing wide spread poverty and violence to the locals, so the populace come here instead of fixing their own region and ruining ours.”

“But aren’t they still part of the Empire?”

“Barely.” Replied the pompous woman from earlier, “Really, they don’t pay taxes and there is so much aide of our tax dollars going to them. Most of it from nobles like us.” She shook her head in disgust. “And they possibly not even members of the Empire to begin with!”

The wheels were turning in Lucy’s head as an idea came to her. 

“I’m sorry I must excuse myself, I forgot I had to meet with someone.” She gave a rushed courtesy, and quickly left the court, knowing, but uncaring, of the likely gossip she had set off. 

She had an idea, going to a servant she asked.

“Could I have a tour of the city?”

“Let me check first, Your Highness.” It took well over an hour for her to get permission for a tour, and off she went.

But when they were a good enough distance from the castle, she got the carriage to stop. She went to the front where the carriage driver looked confused. Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out a stash of many gold coins. His eyes widened.

“I need you to take me to where the refugees just arrived. I’ll give you this, and I won’t tell a soul.”

There was a battle in that man’s eyes, but his desire for gold overcame him. He nodded, and Lucy handed him the purse, getting back into the carriage, her mind raced with possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can’t think of much to say with this chapter.
> 
> Please inform me of any grammar/spelling mistakes and typos. Thank you in advance.
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I decided that during Thanksgiving week (For me and my fellow Americans) that people would be too busy for a chapter. I meant to upload Wednesday, but my dog got sick on Tuesday night.
> 
> Don’t worry, he’s fine, but he has a lot of stomach and bowel issues that he gets periodically. But as a result I didn’t sleep well, and I like to give one last proofread before I publish, and so I decided to wait until Saturday, and I did have a good night’s sleep, so I felt up for a final proofreading


	7. Politics

The driver brought her to building in the western point of the capital, stepping out she noticed both the Imperial crest of Alvarez along with a familiar orange banner of the Empresses’ Fairies. So it seemed that helping refugees was something that Mavis was actively involved in. 

Stepping out, she hiked up her skirts, glad she hadn’t worn anything too fancy, and stepped into the building. There was a large downstairs chamber that seemed to be a common room for the refugees, with couches, a table, a few comforts, plus even a bookshelf was there. It wasn’t fancy by any means, but they were well provided for. As she walked in, she noted those tired and worn eyes were now on her.

They ranged from the elderly who barely moved to young children that hide behind their mother’s skirt when they spotted her. 

This wasn’t a situation that Lucy was a stranger to. She had dealt with displaced people and refugees back in Fiore. In many ways, they seemed to be in much better comfort in the Empire than back home, though again Fiore’s coin purse was stretched too thin to provide proper care for them.

Her chest sighed, another reason why she couldn’t fail this mission. Her people needed this alliance badly.

With the attention on her, she gave a smile.

“Hello, I am Princess Lucy of Fiore.” She greeted in a friendly tone, not wanting to sound above them. “If anyone of you are willing, I would like to hear your stories of the wartime and how you ended up here. If you don’t feel comfortable with telling me, I understand if you don’t.”

She waited, there was silence, and Lucy felt fear she might not get to hear anyone’s story. Some wounds not everyone wanted to tell, but for some telling their story might be cathartic. She waited, feeling on edge, but then right when she was about to lose hope, three people stepped up-an old man, a woman with a small child, and a middle aged man.

Lucy gingerly smiled, and invited them all to sit at an empty couch, they did, and Lucy joined them, mentally bracing herself for the heart wrenching stories she would likely hear.

\---

“They took everything, burnt everything, killed everything and everyone.” Said the woman as she rocked a child in her lap. “I only escaped because my husband hide me in the cistern.” Tears pricked in her eyes. “I was pregnant at the time, I waited two days before someone found me, they brought me out, and I saw everyone from my parents to my husband were gone. Likely killed, the farm was in pieces and not even a single chicken remained. I gave birth shortly after to Anna, and then left for the capital with another group.” She held her child closer. “Truth is I wonder if my family was slaughtered or just rounded up to be slaves to Solomon.” 

“Solomon?” Lucy asked.

The old man answered for the young mother.

“He’s claims he’s the rightful king, but in reality it is nothing but a warlord. He says he is protecting our rights and fights for our freedom from the Empire, but in reality, he is nothing more than a power hungry brute that is as heartless as a stone.”

The old man paused before continuing his story.

“I was a slave in Solomon’ house, I was previously one in Siegfried’s house, the man who ruled before him, I can’t tell which one of them was the bigger monster, both are some of the most despicable people that I have ever known.” He sighed. “Truth is I have decades of crimes and atrocities that I witnessed in those households, things that I feel guilty about.” He grew quiet. “I always kept my silence and looked away….even when I could have helped. But I was afraid of both Siegfried and later Solomon that I just kept my head down. I was just a coward.”

“No, you weren’t.” Lucy tried to assure the old man. “Most people would have been scared as well, you can’t blame yourself.”

“That is what I’ve been told over and over, and I still don’t see how that excuses me for worrying about my own skin over others.” At that the old man stopped talking. Lucy then looked at the middle age man, by his eyes she could tell that he was ready.

“My wife had died only a few years before, so I only had my little girl...she was twelve.” His eyes darkened with sadness. “Solomon’s men came to our home, demanding tax, but all we had was a small radish garden and one chicken, and they wanted what little we had, and I begged them not to take it. I pleaded with them that me and my child would starve without the radishes and chicken. But they told me my daughter looked like a woman not a child, and they would prove it.”

Lucy’s face paled.

“I can still hear her screams, they held me down, so I couldn’t stop them, but she was crying and calling out my name during the whole thing, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t free myself from those men.” He stopped, as silence reigned. “Once they were done with her, they killed her! Why they let me live...I can only answer that they wouldn’t be that kind.” He was silent then-they all were. “I found a group headed to the capital and joined. Now I am just trying to find the will to find what to do next.”

“We all are.” Said the woman with the child. “But the scars of war...are such terrible things.”

“None of us are really sure where to go next.” The old man spoke. The wheels in Lucy’s head were turning.

“If I may be bold, I have an idea of something you could do to help the situation back in the Southern regions.”

All of them huddled close as Lucy spoke.

\---

It was getting late, and no sign of Lucy. Natsu sighed, hitting the ball against the wall, why was her tour taking so long? And why not ask him? He could give her a good tour and show her the best places in the capital while at it. The sun was starting to set.

“Come on, Lucy.” He was so bored without Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal. He hit the ball against the wall again, and sighed. But then he heard footsteps, he turned around, and his eyebrows raised in confusion.

There was Lucy, but she had some group behind her, including a woman carrying a small child. They looked at him real nervously, Natsu could tell by their clothes that these people were definitely not courtiers

“Natsu, I would like to introduce you to these people. They are refugees from the Southern region, a disputed area, that is arguably one of the last holdouts for rebels in the empire, if you count it apart of the Empire. They have stories that I think you might be interested in hearing.”

Natsu was quiet, as the woman stepped forward.

“Please listen to my tale, dear Prince.”

“Sure.” Natsu wasn’t sure where this was going, but he listened.

As hours passed rage grew and grew inside him, he listened to every story and asked questions. The old man was the most informative one, and Natsu ended up extracting more information from him than Lucy did. The Princess was horrified over the stories she was hearing from sickening beatings of the slaves, torture, abuse of power, and far too many cases of women being brutalized.

Natsu’s fingers were digging into his knee as rage grew. But he didn’t leave until all told their tale.

Once they were done, he stood up.

“Thank you.” He told them in a firm voice. Rising up, he asked a servant to give them a good meal before they returned back to the shelter.

“Hey, Princess, would you mind coming with me?”

“No, but were do you want to go?”

“To see my brother.”

\---

Zeref was quite surprised at his brother wanting a sudden audience, but he had no reason to deny him. He was only with Mavis, when his brother, followed by the blonde princess arrived.

He was taken aback from the sheer look of rage on his brother’s almost perceptually happy face, it greatly unnerved him. 

“Natsu…” He managed to get out.

“Zeref, I meet with some people today, and they told me things…”

Mavis stepped up and offered Natsu a chair, which he wordlessly took.

“It started with a woman-”

Lucy silently listened as for the third time that day she heard those terrible stories. And these were just the people who were willingly to tell Lucy their stories, what even more horrific tales were also back in that shelter?

Zeref listened intently to his brother, once Natsu was done, he stood up.

“We got to go to the Southern region, and put this Solomon guy out for good, and stop him from hurting anymore people.” He looked at Mavis and Zeref with eagerness, but both remained quiet. Finally, Mavis spoke.

“Natsu, you have no idea how badly I would love to send my army there and crush Solomon, but-”

“But what? Why can’t you just go there and do your fairy tactician stuff?”

“Natsu let her finish.” Zeref said patiently.

“The problem with the Southern region, is that it’s disputed territory. Many argue that the Empire has no business trying to rope it into us. In fact, there is a lot of both historical and political data makes a good argument that it’s not part of Alvarez.

“So what!” Natsu argued back. “Who cares! A bunch of people are getting hurt, why does it matter if the region does or doesn’t belong to us.”

“Because Natsu, invading a possibly foreign power and destroying their government could be considered an act of war. And we would have made the first strike.”

“But we have such a big army, we could handle them.”

Mavis shook her head.

“Natsu, war is more complicated than who has the biggest armies, in fact most of the work done relating to war, is done after the battles. Natsu, when we were reuniting the Empire, both your brother, myself, and the rest of the council only made sure to include regions that were undeniably part of the Empire.”

Mavis crossed her arms, as she explained further.

“We are not the only nation on the Western continent, if we go and conquer a region that is arguably it’s own sovereign nation, and claim it as our’s, it will make our fellow Western nations nervous, and they’ll start to wonder if we will attack them next. Yes, our army might be bigger, but there are other ways to hurt a country other than war, such as trade, tariffs, and diplomatic sabotage. And the list goes on and on.”

“So you are saying we should let people die because of politics?”

Lucy looked away, the answer was that people died because of politics all the time. Running a kingdom meant getting your hands bloody both directly and indirectly. A ruler was never a true pure and noble king out of a fairy story. There was always some sort of skeleton in the closet, some deed or crime that he to be committed for the greater good.

Lucy was now starting to wonder if her idea about the refugees was the right one. Natsu was more enraged than anything.. She wondered now if she had caused more problems for Zeref and Mavis instead of helping.

At that, she looked at the Alvarez Emperor, he wasn’t what she had been expecting at all. But again had any of them. He was much shorter, much like Natsu, and he looked so young and baby faced. There was almost an innocence about him, despite the things he must have done in the passed to secure his throne and Empire.

He hadn’t spoken as much as Mavis, but Lucy could tell he was thinking, and thinking hard at that.

Mavis and Zeref then looked at one another, something wordlessly passed between them. Zeref than looked at both Lucy and Natsu.

“My wife and I need to discuss this in private for a few moments, it shouldn’t take long.” Natsu gently, but firmly grasped Natsu’s hand, and lead him out. The doors shut, and outside a prince and princess waited.

\---

“So it seems your little scheme worked.” Zeref told her, hand on his chin. 

“So it seems it did. I had the feeling that it would take an outsider that Natsu had taken an ‘interest’ in to get him too rather than one of us. Natsu wouldn’t listen to his knights or my Fairies, much less the courtiers over this. I knew it had to be someone new, but not a stranger. I had a feeling that Princess Lucy had the ability to pull off this miracle.”

“And you are right, she certainly did.” Zeref agreed. “But now we have an extremely upset Natsu to deal with, he’s so ignorant and politics he thinks we can use our army for any dispute without consequence.” He rubbed his forehead. “I suppose this is my fault.”

“I have an idea.” She then began to tell her plan to her husband, who listened intently.

\---

Lucy listened patiently as she heard Natsu continued to rant about what had happened.

“This is so stupid, we have an army that’s bigger than Solomon’s, and we could take him out like that. But no we have to play this game.”

She was beginning to see why Emperor Zeref had been so hesitant to allow his very passionate brother into politics.

“That’s how politics work.” Lucy spoke in a quiet voice. “Truth is there have been many times I wanted to do the right thing, but I couldn’t, there was always a consequence or a law that got in my way. And either I had to do it through a different way or had to let it be.”

“That isn’t right. We can’t let people suffer like this.” His full attention was on Lucy. “What do you think about this?”

All the attention was on her. Lucy prepared herself.

“I think what Solomon is doing is wrong, and I want him to be stopped, but at the same time I see the Emperor’s and Empresses’ point. Natsu one thing I learned in the world of politics that there is no such thing as a decision, even a good one, that doesn’t have a consequence. Yes, your brother could stop Solomon by military might, but that could destabilize the entire continent, and put your allies on edge, and hurt peace long term. What might seem an act of liberation and mercy to you, is what others might see as a powerful hungry empire that wants to rule the entire continent. I’m sure the other nations on the Western continent are already on edge on having to share a land with an Empire of military strength that outclasses them all completely.”

“That is very intelligently put, Your Highness.”

Came a cool voice. Natsu grimaced, and Lucy turned to see a someone she had never seen before. He clutched a book over his chest, but he didn’t seem shy in the least. He had just the hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Excuse me for interrupting, but I am Mard Geer, second advisor to His Majesty, Emperor Zeref.” He gave her a bow, but suddenly Natsu stepped between them, like he was a wall between her and the adviser. Mard Geer then fully smirked, and Lucy felt like something was crawling on her skin.

“You explained the conundrum so well, that I have no doubt that Prince Natsu understands it well too.”

He then looked at Natsu, just smiling, that unnerving smile. Then he turned his attention back to Lucy.

“I am quite impressed by your ability to sum up a political situation so quickly, and I know Fiore has had barely-if any-contact with the Empire in decades. I am sure the Prince could learn many things from you.”

At that, uncaring of what Natsu said, he walked up to Lucy, and took her hand. Lucy couldn’t think of a reason to protest this, and also she felt frozen. His fingers were so smooth and cold, especially for the warm weather. He then brought his hand to her mouth and laid a kiss on it, that lingered a second too long for Lucy’s taste. 

Suddenly, Natsu took Mard Geer by the shoulder and roughly pulled him back from Lucy, getting between the two again, which Lucy was very grateful for.

His eyes showed he was holding back a laugh.

“Well, I hope to see you both again soon.” With that he left, that smirk never left his face. One he was out of sight, Natsu turned to her.

“Sorry, about that, Lucy. I never have liked that guy, he’s just creepy.” 

Lucy wasn’t sure what to say, she had been greatly unnerved by the arrival of the second adviser, but before she could say a word, the doors open. Mavis ushered them back in.

She turned to Zeref, and began to speak.

“We have decided while at this time we can’t allow a full blown military invasion into the Southern region, we will offer you a chance to go on a mission, despite probation, to escort refugees from the Southern region to the capital. But it is simply an escort mission.” Zeref repeated. “You will be on company with several of the Fairies, but you will not be allowed to take any of your knights.”

Natsu’s face fell.

“Oh, come on, please-”

“I said no, Natsu.” His usually gentle voice was very firm, and it even made Lucy stand straighter. “You will must face the consequences for your actions.”

“So I’m not allowed to take any of my friends.”

Guilt swelled in Lucy’s heart, and she couldn’t help herself.

“Your Majesty,” She addressed the Emperor for the first time, his attention was now on her. “I will make an offer, I would also like to go on the escort mission.”

“You wish to be put in danger?”

“No, please listen to my idea. I will go, but not as a warrior, but as a diplomat and a representative of the East and by extension your Empire as well.” She placed a hand over her heart. “I will be there to make sure Natsu doesn’t make a mess out of relations there, I will guide him and watch over him, and also offer him advice on how to handle diplomacy. I could help teach him these things.”

No one notice the slight smirk of Mavis’ in the background.

Zeref was very quiet.

“You make an interesting offer. Would you really be willing to do that if I said something like you couldn’t bring all your sisters with you?”

Her eyes widened.

“Not my sisters?”

“Simply, putting that much foreign royalty in a disputed region would like suspicious, wouldn’t it? Especially with a foreign ally we wish to have an alliance with.” Mavis broke her silence.

Yes, that made sense, but she was not use to ever being away from her sisters. But then again, she thought back to what they said in the sitting room back in Fiore, it was time for them to start being separated. 

Perhaps it was time to get used to that reality.

She looked at Natsu and she realized that if she accepted this mission it would be a change for both of them, her without her sisters and him without his friends. It would be just them in unfamiliar territory. In her heart, she wanted to say no-but then the memories came, of those people.

She steeled herself, hadn’t she always talked big about how royalty was suppose to always put the people before themselves? Well, it was time to show it.

“I will go.” She prayed she sounded braver than she felt.

“Seriously, you will, Lucy?” Natsu sounded like he was about to burst from joy. But then his brother turned his attention back to him.

“Remember this, Natsu, Princess Lucy is going only as a diplomatic representative and to guide you on any possible uncharted territory you might face.” Which both Natsu and Lucy both knew he meant politics. “I am trusting you to both protect and listen to her.”

Natsu never lost his smile.

“No problem, I will keep her safe, don’t worry about it.” He looked like he was about to boil over from excitement. 

“I believe that is it.” Mavis broke her silence, “I think you both need to get ready for the trip, I’ll gather my Fairies, I already have a selection in mind.”

“Okay! I’ll definitely be ready when the time comes.” He walked out, gentle tugging on Lucy’s shoulder to signal her to follow him, she turned but then Natsu felt something on his shoulder.

He looked to see his brother, and through his eyes Natsu could tell he wanted to say something, but then he looked away.

“Just be careful, Natsu.” It sounded force, but Natsu wouldn’t question it. His brother had his reasons.

“Of course, I will be, and I’ll keep the Princess safe.”

With that both Natsu and Lucy left

–

Once the doors were shut, Zeref turned his attention back to Mavis.

“Looks like your ploy worked, Lucy did agree to go on the mission even without me asking directly.” He shook his head, giving a weary smile. “I have no idea how you do it.”

Mavis sat down on Zeref’s desk, letting her feet hang a bit. Zeref noticed she had forgotten her shoes again, but didn’t comment.

“Well, it wasn’t that hard, Lucy clearly has a strong sense of fair play, and she would feel responsible since she brought the refugees and got Natsu revived up to begin with, plus it’s clear she cares deeply for others. And also it was her plan to bring the refugees in to begin with. It’s clear she’s a girl that doesn’t just sit quietly, she goes out and gets what she wants and is highly motivated for the betterment of others.”

“My I am starting to understand why you like her so.” Zeref commented with just a hint of a smile. “I’m assuming you are leaning toward her as the possible bride candidate.”

“I definitely am.” Mavis told him sternly, hand to her chin. “I have both reports from Fiore, my Fairies, and my own observations on the Princesses. While, I like them all, and I think they are all great potential allies, the problem is that I don’t see Princess Levy and Juvia interesting him that much-much less being compatible in a romantic relationship. I did muse over Erza being a possibility, but after some thought, I believe that Natsu would see her more as a potential rival than lover.”

“So that leaves just Princess Lucy.”

“Yes, and that isn’t a bad thing. Natsu clearly has an interest in her already, though it doesn’t seem to have crossed over to the romantic, yet. Lucy is strong, both physically and mentally, she’s very kind and warm hearted, as we have seen today. I see a lot of her personality appealing far more to Natsu than the other girls. Which is why I urged you to only allow Lucy to go, and besides it would look suspicious to send that much royalty into foreign territory.”

Zeref did not argue with her. But he went over to Mavis, where she had been sitting on the desk, and took his hand and rubbed the slight bump of her stomach.

“I wish we could have told Natsu about the baby.”

She gave him a sad smile.

“I wish so as well, but it’s still early, and at this point there is the strong possibility of a miscarriage at this stage.” She held her stomach protectively at that. “If word gets out there is an heir on the way, and , then capital will get excited, and if something...happened...I rather not the Empire to become depressed. Let’s wait till I’m further along.”

He nodded, agreeing with what his wife was saying. Mavis ruffled his dark hair.

“I know you wish you could tell your brother, and so do I, but I just don’t trust Natsu not to let the secret out before it’s time. Right now only Lisanna, Wendy, and you know, and I want it that way for a while. All of you can keep it, but if Natsu knew it would probably be all over the continent by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Once again, you are right.” He reluctantly agreed.

“You know I thought of a name if it’s a boy.” She smiled, looking up, Zeref asked.

“What is it?”

“Larcade.”

–

“What you are seriously going by yourself, Lucy?” Asked a worried Levy, as she stood over Lucy as she packed.

“I want to go as well, as a guard.” Insisted Erza. 

Lucy just shook her head.

“You guys can’t, we all know how a bunch of foreign royalty, especially four princesses, would look, and I’ll be safe, you guys, the Fairies are coming with us.”

At that Levy put her arms around Lucy.

“It’s just I’ve never been separated from you this long.” 

“I know neither have I.” Lucy hugged back. “But it won’t be long, I promise. Natsu needs someone to guide him.”

“And someone to marry.” Commented Erza. She shook her head. “I take it you are smart enough to have already realized that they are pinning their hopes on you for the Prince choosing you as his bride.”

At that Lucy’s cheeks felt hot. But she couldn’t deny that, she felt that there was another reason besides ‘suspicions about foreign royalty’ that the Emperor didn’t tell her.

“Well, even if he doesn’t select me or any of us, remember what the Empress said, if we can just get him into politics that is enough for them to establish relations with us, and I believe that she is a woman of her word.”

“So do I.” Levy agreed.

“But let’s fact it, they much prefer a marriage, and having their wildfire prince married and settled down into his duties. You can’t deny that, Lucy.”

Lucy bit her tongue, not sure what to say.

“Lucy.” Juvia spoke the first time that evening. “What do you think about being married to the Prince? What if he chooses you?”

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up, as she scrambled for the words.

“Well, it’s just that, Natsu is a lot like a kid. He’s innocent, naive, but really he seems to be a good guy, and he’s just so innocent for a prince, it’s like the court hasn’t dimmered his spark...actually I envy that in many ways. I don’t think he would make a bad husband, but it’s hard to imagine him like that to me, right now he seems so childlike.

There was silence.

“Lucy did you realize that you addressed him as Natsu by his name without a title.” Erza asked.

At that Lucy felt very self conscious, adjusting her braid, she said.

“Well, Natsu told me he doesn’t like being called by his title since he really isn’t used to it, and only servants and courtiers do it.”

“Well, that makes sense.” Levy agreed. But Erza remained silent, as did Juvia, Levy then started to help Lucy pack.

That night the girls agreed to sleep in the sitting room, enjoying the night before possibly not seeing their eldest sister in who knows how long.

But the reality was coming that soon they would start to be separated, for in the game of politics and power, love, of any kind, was always the first good thing to be sacrificed.

\---

Natsu saw who Mavis had picked for their guard that morning. When Lucy arrived, she was wearing pants with a long tunic that slit on the side, allowing for both leg room and modesty. Her hair was done up in a bun, due to the hot weather of an Alvarez summer.

Natsu just wore his usual armor, nothing to mark him as royalty, for safety reasons. The people were the Thunder Riders; Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen. Also Mirajane and Elfman were there as well.

Lucy had seen all of them except Elfman, who came up to her, placed a hard hand on his chest and bowed.

“It is a manly honor to meet you, Princess of Fiore.”

Lucy wasn’t sure how to make of this ‘unusual’ greeting.

“It’s an honor to meet you as well.” She told him back, she had help on her horse.

“Princess-” Laxus greeted her, giving her a bow of his head in respect. “-I promise I will spare no measure to insure your safety and Natsu’s.” She noted he spoke in a far more formal and respectful tone toward her than he did Natsu. She wondered which was his real face or were both?

With a few more words and several checks on their supplies, they were soon off from the palace, and into the city, but as they approached the city gate, someone jumped out, startling the horses, but the riders were quick to reign them in. 

Lucy looked and saw it was the old man. The old man that had been a slave to Solomon and that Siegfried man from before.

“I’m sorry, but I need to tell you something. I never imagined you would go, but I have to tell you this, if you ever hope to defeat Solomon.”

“Listen, we are not on any military operation.” Laxus told him. “We are just escorting refugees.”

The old man shook his head, 

“That won’t solve anything. Please listen to me.”

Before anyone could get another word in, Natsu interjected.

“I want to hear what he has to say.”

The old man didn’t lose the opportunity to speak.

“You must find Princess Ultear.”

“Princess Ultear?”

Freed questioned.

“Yes, she is the true and rightful heir of my kingdom. As a child, Siegfried killed her parents, and planned to marry her when she came of age to secure his throne, but when he was killed, Solomon took over, and he wanted her as a wife. However, a faithful servant whisked her out of the castle. Right now, she is a rebel leader, if you find her and help her win back the throne, you can stop Solomon now!”

Natsu listened with rapt attention.

All the rest of the guard looked unsure.

“Thanks, old man, thanks.” Natsu spoke. The old man gave a weary smile, before departing, once out of earshot, Laxus turned to give Natsu a stern look.

“Don’t even think about it, we are not going there to ‘liberate’ or upset an already politically volatile region. We are just going to escort refugees.”

“Sure thing.”

But Natsu’s smile never left his face. Laxus sighed, and then turned back his attention to leading the group.

He didn’t know what the bigger handful would be the mission or keeping Natsu out of where he didn’t belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Larcade and not August? Well, that is spoilery, so I won’t go into it.
> 
> I felt this chapter is the start of the first major arc. I plan on having three arcs in this story.
> 
> And I know right now I’m focusing mostly on NaLu right now, I consider them in many ways to be the “alpha” couple of this fic, but don’t worry, you will see over ships developed, especially Jerza since Jellal’s backstory is very important here. This arc will be heavily NaLu, but I don’t think the other two arcs will be as focused on them. But other ships will be shown here.
> 
> Oh, and Mard Geer was NOT suppose to be in this chapter, he was left field. I was just minding my own business and writing the scene with Lucy and Natsu in the hallway, and all the sudden he just came into my mind and forced me to write him! He wouldn’t leave until I gave him a scene. Ah, he’s such a jerk!


	8. The Spice Must Flow

Lucy didn’t realize just how hot that the Western continent could get until she was two days into her journey with Natsu and the Fairies. She was now starting to see why women in the Empire were so ‘famous’ for their more ‘loose’ fitting attire. Even Lucy managed to abandon some modesty by switching out the cap sleeve tunic to a sleeveless one with only a thin strip.

The journey, so far, was uneventful. It was odd, but a lot of people didn’t pay them special attention, not even Natsu, the Prince, if anything they gave the Fairies more regard than him. But then Lucy soon realized it was because Natsu was never seen on any official trips, like his brother would have been, or any all together. 

She supposed in the capital, where images of him and the rest of the royal family were common it would be easier to recognize him, but in more distant and isolated villages that wasn’t the case. But Natsu didn’t seem to care about the lack of attention, and honestly she bet he preferred it that way. 

Often the Prince would sit beside her at the campfire, she soon learned the deserts were surprisingly cold at night, and listen to his adventures he had been on with his friends. He could tell from his voice that he missed them.

“You know it’s weird not being with them, really I can’t ever remember a time when I wasn’t at least with Gray and Jellal.” He sighed, “I keep expecting to turn around and one of them be there.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Well, I’m sorry.” She told him, a bit unsure of what to say. “I hope maybe I can turn out to be good company.” She told him.

“Oh, you’re already great company, Lucy.” He told her without hesitation. She felt herself blush at that, looking away. “I really don’t think I could stand just me and the Fairies together.” He told her, as he munched on his food. Lucy looked around, hoping that none of the Fairies had heard that, but they were around another campfire, talking merrily. She had noticed that they often left her and Natsu alone together. She had her suspicions that there was a reason for that.

“Hey, while Mirajane is cooking dinner, want to do something fun, while it’s not an oven?”

She thought a moment, but in the end she saw no reason to say no, and really she could use a distraction from the monotony of just riding during the day and sitting around a fire at night.

“Sure, I’ll go with you.”

Natsu gave his signature almost unnaturally wide grin, and then grabbed Lucy’s hand, pulling her up.

“Wait right here!” He went into the tent that he had been sharing with the other men, and came out with what looked like a very large shield. Lucy was confused.

“We are going dune riding.” Before a question could be asked, Natsu took Lucy’s wrist and off they went.

–

At the top of a hill, Natsu put the shield like object down, he then went down and sat in it, with his legs spread. He then gestured to her.

“Come sit in my lap.”

“WHAT?” Lucy turned bright red.

“Ah, don’t worry, I’ve done this like a million times, I won’t let you fall out, I swear.”

That wasn’t what she was concern about. Lucy had roughly made the idea out that it was like skiing in the snow back in Fiore, but with sand. She wondered if this part of the world even had snow.

She would sit in his lap, and let him hold her. Hold her while his arms were around her. Didn’t he realize the implication about that between a full grown man and a woman? No, he likely didn’t. He just had this aura of sincere innocence toward him.

“Come on!” He patted the empty part of the sled. “I won’t let you fall off.”

Lucy decided to grin and bare it. After all, she had to make good relations with him, and perhaps a small part of her was just curious. Even back in Fiore, she rarely got a chance to to ski in the mountains due to fear of rebels. Most of her wintertime fun was playing snowball fights with her sisters in the courtyard.

He then reached out his hand.

“Do you trust me?”

Swallowing, she said.

“Yes.” 

Then with great self consciousness she got on the sled with Natsu behind her, she felt his back against her’s. With a heated flush, she realized just how muscular he was, she could feel his abs and muscles from beneath his shirt. She then felt his arms, which were also very strong wrap around her waist. She was also very conscious of the fact that his arms were right underneath her breasts.

“Ready, Lucy?”

Seeing how she could not be, she answered.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Before she barely finished, Natsu pushed causing a liftoff, the sled slid down the high dune, causing sand to spray, she closed her eyes to avoid the sand from falling in. But the exhilaration, her heart was beating fast, but she felt so free with the wind, she was on edge at the sheer physical experience of it, by the time she got to the bottom of the dune, she was grinning ear to ear.

“What did you think?” He asked.

“I liked it.” She managed to get out. “That was actually really fun. I didn’t think it would be.”

“Want to go at it again?”

Sitting up, Lucy nodded.

“Yeah, I would like that.”

So for the next hour or so, the pair, nearly forgetting all their troubles, enjoyed the dunes, not as royals, but simply as two friends. Even Lucy forget her duties then and there.

Eventually, tiredness overcame both, and they mutually agreed to head back to camp.

Natsu carried the shield under his arm, and Lucy was still feeling the rush from the sand ride.

“You know I never felt this way before, that was different.”

“You mean fun?”

At that Lucy paused. It took her a moment to register the word

“Fun?” The word was oddly foreign to her not that she didn’t realize the meaning, more that she had never felt the meaning.

“Yeah, fun? Don’t you know what that is?”

She gave a bashful shrug and half-hearted smile.

“Well, when you are a crown princess you don’t get a lot of fun, just a lot of responsibility and work.”

Natsu gave her a look.

“Well, you see-” She tried to explain further. “-I’m not meaning that I don’t have a good life, I live in far more comfort than most could dream of, but there is sacrifice involved, and that is I spent a lot of time at my desk trying to figure out how to best rule a country.”

Natsu thought a moment.

“Yeah, you know you seem to really stress you always seem to be, worrying a lot about this or that. Not that it isn’t good to care or anything, but it’s nice to see you just chilling and having fun.”

It was Lucy’s turn to be honest.

“You have a point, but also sometimes I feel like I have no choice but to be this way I was shocked to see a prince like you.” She finally admitted. “It just seems you never worry about anything, you just go out and do something if you want it, not thinking of a thousand of ‘buts’ and ‘if’s’”

“It seems we have opposite problems.” She spoke finally. “You are too free and don’t think much about your kingdom, and I’m always worrying about what’s going on in the world. Truth be told I envy your innocence.”

She turned back to him.

“Innocence?” He sounded confused.

“It’s hard to explain, but Natsu I don’t think I ever had or will ever meet a prince like you.”

Natsu’s grin returned.

“And I don’t think I’ve ever meet a princess like you.”

\---

The next days they traveled, and during the night, before dinner, the royals would go sledding on the dunes together. Lucy decided to ask get Natsu more involved in the goings on in the world. She told him about history, geography, and different things.

Natsu had a vague awareness of these things, how could he not? He was still a prince, even if a detached one. It worried Lucy at first, because he seemed bored. He quickly lost interest, and she could tell when he was just spacing out on her, as she told him the different wars and legends, history and the current political climate of different parts of the world

But it didn’t seem to catch Natsu’s interest at all, so she decided to a new strategy. 

Lucy had always been a bookworm, and her book of choice was fiction. She much preferred that over non-fiction. Levy could read both with no problem, but Lucy often found herself only finishing them if Porlyusica had assigned them. 

So Lucy decided to try a new tactic, and taught him history as though she was telling a story, like she was writing a novel of historical fiction, but with words. Truth was she had dabbled in writing, but she kept it to herself, besides it wasn’t like a princess, a crown one at that, had time for ‘silly’ things like writing.

Lucy began to tell him stories of the different generals, kings, nobles, and other players as though they were characters in a story, and would often give emotion and a narrative to what she was saying. Of course, she had to ‘embellish’ some of it for entertainment value, but she never lost the truth of the story.

At that Natsu started paying more attention to her words, and Lucy found herself enjoying the stories she wove about history more than the straight textbook definition. Natsu often found himself getting involved, often saying if he felt what the historical figure did was cool or lame, as he put it.

Little did she know that the Fairies were listening in as well, until one night-

\---

It was very windy that night, so Lucy and Natsu had decided to forgo dune sledding, but it didn’t surprisingly it didn’t bother Natsu much because Lucy had been telling him the story, over dinner about the third Ishgard war, that had involved nearly the entire continent, and Natsu listened with rapt attention to it, but so were the other people.

“I can’t believe that dumb general seriously didn’t realize by them falling back he was being lead into an ambush. That’s the oldest trick in the book!” He munched his food as he gave his opinion.

“Well, General Granz was known to miss the small details. Which is why when he lost that day, he told his men that-” She continued the story, as she ate, and finally she finished her account that night, she was feeling tired.

“I’ll tell you more in the morning.” She told Natsu with a big yawn.

“You know, Princess-” Mirajane suddenly spoke, “-we’ve all been enjoying your stories-well history to be more exact.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t sound like some old dumb boring history lesson.” Bickslow agreed. “It sounds like a really exciting saga you would hear from your granddad. Damn, I wish you had been my history teacher, but then again if you were I probably wouldn’t have quite school, run off to join the army, and then become part of the Thunder Riders.”

“You know I think you could write a really good book.” Laxus, usually quiet, gave his opinion.

“Yeah, you make the stories seem so epic and manly. I would read it.” Elfman agreed.

Mirajane giggled.

“Wow, if Elfman wants to read it that’s saying something.”

Natsu nodded in rapt agreement with the others.

“Yeah, Lucy you should write a book or something!” Natsu chimed in with the others.

Lucy felt at both times proud and sad, the latter must have shown.

“Hey, Luc, what’s wrong?”

“Truth is I’ve tried writing a book, but being a crown princess, and all and learning how to rule and all that stuff, I don’t have time to do stuff like writing. Every time I’ve tried, something comes up and any attempts at writing are just left to the moths in my desk drawer.” 

She curled her legs to her chin. The Fairies looked at one another, unsure of what to say to her. But Natsu looked oddly focused for him. He was thinking. The Fairies gave her vain words of comfort, telling her she was a good story teller even if she didn’t have the time to write, and that it was a shame. But no one could logically tell her that she could be a writer, it was clear that duty came above personal ambition and desire.

And all of the Fairies secretly thought that Natsu could learn a thing or two from this Princess, but at the same time they felt sorry for her. Perhaps, there was some way to achieve a balance between the extremes of Natsu and Lucy.

But no one could think of a solution.

At least back then.

\---

The next day they stopped at a town for supplies and to let their horses rest. Natsu had quickly excused himself from the party, and went off somewhere. The rest of them had sweet cold beverages that Lucy had to pace herself on drinking, they were so good.

She chatted with Mirajane and Evergreen, when Natsu came back, small bag in hand, and a slightly mischievous grin on his face. 

“What did you get, Natsu?” Lucy asked, a little curious. He never lost the grin, instead he simply said.

“You’ll see.”

–

And see she did that night.

As dinner was being prepared, Natsu whipped out the bag and in it was a large amount of parchment and several pencils and a sharpener.

“The guy told me these were pencils and better than ink because you don’t have to worry about a mess, all you need to do is sharpen them.

Lucy looked a little confused, then it hit her.

“Do you want me to write with these?” She finally got out. He nodded, looking quite proud of himself.

“Well, I think you have time to write, why not write down some of those awesome stories that you tell me, and I’ll show them to Mavis or someone into books or something. Maybe you can find time to write, when we get back to the capital, I’ll see that you can write more. I’m sure Mavis will think your writing is awesome, and she is a huge bookworm herself.”

Lucy wasn’t sure what to say. It was far from the biggest, most expensive, or fanciest gift she ever got, but it was so heartfelt and thoughtful. Her sisters did care a lot about her, but all agreed that due to her station that her literately ambitions were doomed. But Natsu seemed to believe it was possible for her.

She must have been too quiet, for Natsu asked

“Hey, something wrong, Lucy? You don’t like it.”

At that emotion overcame her, a tear leaked from her eye, and without a thought of proper decorum between a man and a woman, she suddenly threw herself at him, and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“Thank you, thank you so much. This is one of the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever given me. I may not be able to write, but having someone believe in me...that’s more than enough.”

Natsu was frozen for a moment there, never expecting her to react like that. It took a moment for his body to catch up with his mind, as he gently hugged her back. It was a strange and different feeling than he had during the dune rides, he never realized just how soft she felt and her hair was pretty silky. He hugged a moment, and then he felt Lucy pull back. He release her only to see that she was beet red.

“Um, well-” She sounded nervous, as she scrambled for the paper and pencils that were her gift. “I think I’ll go take time to write, if you don’t mind.” She wasn’t looking Natsu in the eye, and that worried him. Had he offended her in some way? But she seemed to happy to get her present.

“Well, um, happy writing?” He replied, not sure if had said the right thing or not. Lucy thanked him again before going back into the girls’ tent, leaving a very confused Natsu. He then heard a slight giggle, he sharply turned to see Evergreen covering her face with her fan. He knew it had to have been from her.

But nearly everyone, even Laxus, had some sort of a smile, even if it was only slight on their faces.

But then Laxus surprised them all by saying.

“I can’t believe you did something right for once. Good job.”

Natsu’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Did you just pay me a compliment?”

He couldn’t ever remember getting a compliment from Laxus in his whole life.

At that Laxus’ face return to it’s natural scowl.

“I did, but don’t get used to it.”

Natsu rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. 

Better not look a gift horse in the mouth after all.

–

It took another week for them to reach the Southern region, Lucy’s skin and hands had gotten very chapped during the ride and Mirajane and Evergreen had loaned her some lotion for her skin and lips, which she was grateful for. The climate was much dryer compared to Fiore’s more temperate one. It was an adjustment and she did her best not to complain. She had to be a strong representative of Fiore, so she made a conscious effort to not complain during the trip.

And the truth was, she enjoyed the journey far more than she would ever had dreamed she had.

She enjoyed the rides on the sand dunes at night, getting to tell-and even write-stories, the conversations she had over the campfire with Natsu and the over Fairies brought joy to her. In a way, she felt a little guilty for having so much fun, despite her sisters not being there.

It came to Lucy, as they entered the Southern region that for the first time in Lucy’s life she had really been treated by people, besides her sisters, as a normal girl not a princess.

And it felt good to just be normal for a while.

“We’ve arrived.” Laxus suddenly announced. Lucy looked around in confusion. What, but it looked just like desert and she saw no marker. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, she saw it was Mirajane who pointed down. Lucy looked down and gasped to see a half buried sign that announced it was the Southern region. It also had the name

“Gerzonia.”

The name that Solomon had given to this land, but on record, throughout the rest of the continent it was called the Southern region, due to the fact that many refused to see it as it’s own nation, and very few nations willing to claim such an unstable region as their own.

It would probably cost more tax money to rebuild it than conquer it, and the return on having the territory would likely take decades to get back, if the region didn’t fall back into chaos again. It wasn’t a wonder why Solomon went so undisputed as a leader here.

‘Fine Princess Ultear’

The words of the old man at the gate came back to her, but she pushed them aside. She wasn’t here to cause a revolution in an already volatile region, it was just to find and escort refugees.

That was all. That was what her mind said

But inside her gut told her that this was going to be a much longer trip than she had planned.

\--

The town was barely there, almost as though it could be knocked down in a strong gust of wind. It seemed that the buildings were made of only the crudest of wood and clay and not even well done at that. The people were mostly in rags, and even children were begging in the streets, which Lucy gave some of her purse money too. Seeing the blankets and makeshift pillows on the streets made her realize that most of these people were sleeping outdoors, no shelter to protect them from the heat of the day or the freezing weather of night.

She noticed several gangs of young men grouped together, that whispered as she passed. She noticed some scantly clad, even by Alvarez standard, were trying to give coy looks to Laxus and the other men in the group. Lucy felt no disgust towards these people, only pity, that their circumstances had made them turn to this way of life.

It reminded her of Fiore, while not to this point, at least not, yet, she knew that many men had formed gangs of bandits and thieves just to find a means to get by, and women were selling themselves.

Could Fiore get this bad? She looked at Natsu’s whose attention was on the town. He was scowling hard, clearly as unhappy as she was at these people’s straits. But it only reminded her of her duty toward her people, and how badly they needed Alvarez as an ally before Fiore became like this.

They reached the best made, not that was saying much, home in the town. Laxus did the talking explaining to the man, who she realized was the closest thing this ‘town’ had to a mayor, that they were from Empire to escort refugees. Laxus never mentioned that she and Natsu were royalty, and they couldn’t blame him, being outright royalty would not bring any benefit to them in this situation.

The mayor, so to speak, ushered them in, allowing their horses at the stables. She noticed a man armed with a sword at the stable entrance. So it seemed horse thieving as a problem, not that it came as a surprise, she imagined that horses were worth their weight in gold here.

She gave her horse, that she had inwardly dubbed Michelle, a quick pet, before going back into the horse.

It was better than the other buildings for sure, there was a meeting room that houses a small low table that was prepared with food, the smell didn’t make her hungry. It made her feel guilty, she thought back to all those thing and gaunt people outside, and how they didn’t get to eat, while she a Princess never did without. And here she was only this morning, enjoying being a ‘normal’ girl and been complaining over not having the time to write? Had she really forgotten her duty so quickly? Not to mention her privilege.

She wondered that perhaps once she got back to the castle if she could seek and audience with the Emperor and Empress, and see if they would be interested in sending aid, but then again often times aid and donations were often snatched up by greedy officials, and the common people never saw even a copper of if.

She knew the story well enough.

Lucy remained silent through the dinner, there actually was little conversation. Laxus and Freed, usually the quiet ones in the group, did the most talking to the mayor. But it wasn’t small talk, it was about the logistics of how many refugees could be taken, she imagined most of the town would be grateful to leave for the capital, which splendor could never compare to this town. It was comparing a dung hill to a majestic mountain.

Lucy ate slowly, she was feeling too guilty to get full, and the sights she had seen earlier that day had only dulled her appetite.

As night went on, they eventually finished, and thanked the mayor for the meal. Lucy had her own private room which she noted had a bed and a thick blanket.

She lay in it, but couldn’t sleep the starving and worn faces of the people haunted her. She had criticized Natsu for his passion of wanting to go and take Solomon out, not wanting to destabilizing this region, but now she could see his point clearly. Taking out refugees or sending aid, if it even got to the people, was only putting a light bandage on a wound that needed surgical attention.

Lucy just couldn’t sleep. She sat up in bed and stared out of the window. It was said that the spirit of the moon was the source of strength for all women, even though she really didn’t feel strong at all now, but something made her get up. She sat up in bed, and walked to the window, and just stared at that white and peaceful moon, there were cracks in the window, so she felt the cold desert night breeze flow through her hair.

But then she saw it, a very familiar figure in the dark, carrying a backpack, as he made his way in the dark. Lucy had a good idea on what he was about to do. Duty told her that she should go and alert the Fairies, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. Instead Lucy hurried to her own case and quickly put on clothing and shoes. She didn't think to get her staff and went out of her bedroom, very quietly, on edge, expecting one of the Fairies to find her, but she none came, once out the cold air hit her, but she kept going on in the direction of Natsu.

It took time to catch up with him, he had moved fast and was already at the foot of the mountain.

Thankfully, she caught up with him before he started the climb up the mountains.

“Natsu!” She called, but the wind drowned out her voice, seeing she had no choice she dashed toward him, and again shouted “Natsu!” 

He turned back to see her, the moonlight showed her that he had a big grin across his face.

“Hey, Lucy, I knew you wouldn’t just sit back, and allow that Solomon guy to hurt these people.”

Lucy bit her lip a second before shaking her head.

“Natsu, you have no idea how badly I want to stop Solomon, I really do, but there are consequences to every action, even good ones. 

“Consequences? What that these people aren’t going to die of starvation or exposure? You saw all those people, they probably all need to come back to the capital-the whole town-is about to break. I am not going to do some dumb escort mission when I can just go and kick the guy’s ass and save these people.”

Lucy had to pace herself.

“Natsu, I understand how you feel, I do too, but Solomon’s death might unstablize the region, and these people could be off for the worse.”

At that Natsu started to grow angry at her.

“Wow, I guess that talk about always putting the people first was just talk. Are you that much of a coward?’

Natsu’s words cut through her-straight to her bone marrow. She knew well enough he had a point, but really she couldn’t see an easy answer out of this.

“Things aren’t that simple.” She managed to weakly get out.

“It isn’t? Those people are about to die, and the person causing it is Solomon, we just need to take him out. That is all.”

Then an idea came to Lucy, it was a crazy one, but she had to try it.

“Natsu, do you remember what that old man said at the gate?”

At this Natsu’s anger lessened, as he began to think.

“Something about a Princess?”

“Princess Ultear.” She further elaborated. “We need to find her, and-”

At that they heard noises, sounds of rustling. Lucy cried out, being startled, as several men came outside the bushes. Many of them, and they didn’t look like bandits, more like trained soldiers. These had to be Solomon’s men.

And they had heard everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the word dune a lot in this chapter. I was tempted to write a scene where they were attacked by a giant sandworm, but I figured it wasn’t worth an unnecessary chapter just for nerd cred, and I suppose the chapter title is enough as it is.
> 
> This chapter was meant to be longer, and also the twist at the end was different. I changed it last minute to an ending I felt made more sense, because as the dialogue progressed, I realized I had to change the ending a little because the ending would be more fitting.
> 
> Next chapter might surprise you, as we might shift our focus elsewhere, won’t spoil though!
> 
> If you see any grammar/spelling errors or typos, PLEASE inform me. While I do proofread multiple times, I know I’m human, and I make mistakes.
> 
> Thank you in advance for anyone who does that for me.


	9. A Matter of Honor

It was odd not to have Lucy around, thought Levy. While the sisters were at times apart from each other, it was usually at least in pairs, and knowing Lucy was alone just didn’t feel right in her heart.

Levy tried to distract herself from her feelings, as she followed Lisanna into the armory training section. She saw a bunch of muscely men paying glances at them, and Levy felt a little on edge, but Lisanna showed no sign of it. She even greeted a few and waved to them.

Levy stuck to Lisanna like glue.

Finally, they came to a door that had a flag of the Emrpesses’ Fairies over it, Lisanna went in, and stepping in the room had several women in it. The first women she had seen since stepping in here. So it looks like Mirajane was telling the truth about the Fairies being the only branch of the military to accept women in their ranks.

She noted a slightly darker skin woman with long brown hair was nursing a mug. Levy had gotten used to the skimpier clothing of Alvarez, but this girl barely had any covering for her top, she had to force herself not to stare. The girl across from her had purple hair and spectacles, and was dressed modestly, even by Fiore standards.

Levy did her best to remind herself not to judge these women, they had the right to wear what they wanted, but it was such a culture shock to her all in the same. But just because they showed more skin didn’t mean they were automatically ‘loose’ women or any sort of nonsense. And besides they would probably find Fiore standards of modesty to be silly and outdated.

Stepping in, she felt that all eyes were on her. She swallowed, but kept her head high.

Lisanna stepped forward to cheerfully announce her.

“This is Princess Levy of Fiore.”

At that Levy gave a respectful bow. She prayed they wouldn’t assume her to be some stuck up royal or anything of that sort.

“She’s hear to train with us.”

“Oh, yeah?” Levy’s attention turned to the woman with the long brown hair. “So you think you can keep up with us??

“Cana, didn’t you hear about them fighting the bandits with Natsu and the knights? This girl is the real deal.”

The woman-Cana-thought a moment, until it seemed to dawn on her.

“Oh, yeah, I remember something about that...I think?” She looked like she was thinking. At that Lisanna bent over to Levy.

“Don’t take offense, Cana is the resident big ‘drinker.’ of the Fairies so to speak, so sometimes while she’s having fun she may not get the whole story.” She told in a whisper.

Levy nodded, not having taken offense. Levy was wearing a long tunic with loose pants today, as a way to be more practical in training.

Cana put down her drink, and the purple haired girl followed. Once Cana was standing before her, it seemed the woman’s dark eyes were searching her.

“What do you think Laiki?” The purple haired girl-Laiki-looked at Levy a moment before nodding.

Cana just smirked.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too.” She turned away, and signaled Levy to follow her, which she did, and for some reason, Levy felt very self conscious.

They came to the edge of the room where a mat laid on the ground and several weapons covered the walls, Levy quickly realized this was their sparing room.

“So what is your choice of weapon, Princess?” Cana addressed her, Levy wondered if this was somehow a test.

“I’m best at daggers and small swords.” She told her, trying to stand straight as possible.

“It makes sense, you are kind of a shrimp, so you would need something light and fast.”

Levy decided not to remark on the ‘shrimp’ comment. She didn’t want to look like some spoiled brat princess who was easily upset over the tiniest bit of disrespect. No, she would not fall into any trap.

Cana selected the dagger from a wall.

“Good for you, Lisanna here is also good with daggers too.” At that Levy looked up to see a bashful Lisanna.

“Not to say I wasn’t that good at it-”

“Oh, come on! You were good at hitting fast.” Cana told her. “I still feel that Elfman and Mirajane were too overprotective and should have never put you on handmaid duty.” Cana shook her head.

“Um, let’s discuss this later.” It seemed Lisanna wanted wanted to change the subject.

“Okay-” It seemed Cana was able to read the room then. “-anyway, but you girls get some daggers, Lisanna has been out in the field a lot, so she knows some stuff.”

Going up, Levy carefully selected a dagger, as did Lisanna. Levy glanced over at her, and noted that Lisanna had a keen looking eye, as she went over the daggers. Levy started to wonder if she was in for a bigger challenge than she first realized.

But eventually they both selected their weapon of choice, and both headed to the mat. Levy saw Lisanna get into a stance, as her opponent’s eyes seemed to darken.

Levy braced herself, but physically and mentally. Cana then clapped her hands,

“Begin!”

Both girls meet and clashed like two wind fronts hitting each other, Levy’s premonition was right, Lisanna was a far more capable fighter than the sweet and innocent personality would have you believe.

Lisanna had both a speed and height advantage, she was able to not only dodge at Levy’s attacks, but also had was able to strike quickly, while the blades were dulled, there was still just the sting, and Levy was soon losing her footing.

She stumbled, and Lisanna was quick to take advantage of her opponent losing her footing. She got to the ground, and aimed a well placed sweep of her legs at Levy, and soon the Princess was now on the mat-face first.

“Winner! Lisanna!”

Levy felt Lisanna, helping her up.

“You did a really great job.”

Levy looked away, no she hadn’t. She had been outmatched from the start, it only showed how much she still had to go. How could she even think of matching her sisters when she barely had a lead?

“Are you okay?” Lisanna sounded concern with Levy’s silence. The Princess nodded her head.

“Oh, I’m good, just a bit out of it.” She gave the other girl a grin. “You sure outclassed me there.” Lisanna looked about to say something, but Levy stopped her. “Don’t worry, about trying to spare my feelings. We all know you outmatched me in every way.”

Before Lisanna could argue, Cana gave a loud laugh, and clapped.

“I’ll give this to you, Princess, you didn’t let your ego get in the way of admitting that Lisanna whooped your butt right then and there. You got a bit of respect from me, but don’t get cocky about that.”

Levy managed another nod, she felt Lisanna’s hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, if you want I can show you more stances and better aims with your dagger. We can work together with that. I’m sure the Empress will understand giving me an hour off every morning to help you, she’s far from demanding when it comes to attention.”

Levy gave a grateful smile.

“Thank you, I would love that.”

Lisanna then faced her.

“We really need to work on your stance and keeping your footing, if you don’t have those you don’t have a shot at-”

For the next few hours, Lisanna went over the basics with her, she knew them already, but Lisanna was right, she had never truly mastered them, so she obeyed her new teacher carefully, and listened to everything and anything she said.

She was going to get stronger no matter what.

–

It was an hour later, they were in the hallways of the palace, both girls were sweaty, Levy more than Lisanna admittedly.

“I promise you, you haven’t tasted anything like the palace ice cream, I always love it after battle. I suppose I earned a little bit from all that exercise.” Lisanna told her cheerfully, as they made their way to the ice cream that Lisanna had proudly bragged about.

Levy was about to answer when, she heard a shrill laughter that pierced her ears, it caught her attention, and she saw a woman with long brunette hair that was done in curls, and a red dress that was even scanty by Alvarez standards, showing a bosom, that she was clearly proud of. Lucy would have recognized her as the same pompous woman, who had insulted those poor refugees-Rene Courtse.

Levy turned away, not wanting to hear or pay attention to her laughter, but then Levy heard it.

“So it seems that blonde Princess is off away with the Prince.”

Giggles filled the air, Levy felt herself on edge, as now her attention was now focused on the woman and her group of followers.

“Oh, it was so shameless with how that girl has been throwing herself at our Prince with hardly any sense of self control or decency.” The woman tried to ‘scandalized,’ but it was clear from her voice she was simply mocking.

“Did you hear they were gone for hours that one day at the Western side of the palace, with nobody around?”

“The Prince might be naïve, but he’s still a young man, I’m sure that things happened.”

Levy was seeing red.

“And now she’s off away from him, with only those Fairies to guard them.”

“And we all know how her Majesty’s Fairies, turn a blind eye to such things.” Another woman spoke.

Levy’s rage burned heavier, not only were they insulting her sister, but also all the Fairies she had seen were wonderful people, maybe a bit crazy, but still good people.

“You know I’m sure the Prince is quite enjoying his time with that blonde flake of a princess, in the desert.” Giggled one of those women

“You know it gets quite cold at night in those parts.” Came Courtse. “I imagine that that the Princess is keeping His Highness warm on those nights.”

All Levy saw was blood red, before Lisanna could stop her, she had marched her way over to the group of gossiping hens.

“How dare you speak of my sister like that!” Usually, Levy would remember proper decorum and keep a cool head, but she had never heard anyone speak of Lucy or any of her sisters in this kind of way. Lucy and her sisters were respected highly for their beauty, virtue, loyalty, and intelligence back in Fiore.

And these hens didn’t know the first thing about Lucy. And she didn’t want these stupid idiots to spread rumors about her sister through the court, and possibility into the capital and beyond. Lucy didn’t deserve that at all.

At that the women looked startled, the leader, Rene Courtse, looked surprised led at first, but then her lips curled into a smirk. She was happy that she had upset Levy. That scheming witch…

“My sister is not like how any of you describe. She is sweet and nothing like that at all, she cares deeply for people, and that’s why she went to help people who desperately need it. I do not appreciate you spreading false rumors or gossip about her.”

The woman looked uncomfortable-except Rene, she stepped forward, smirking and looking proud as she fanned herself with an over sized and overly ornamented fan.

“Princess, you might have been respected in Fiore, and could get away with what you wanted, but here you are foreigners, regardless of rank. Do you think many of us are happy that Princesses from a borderline destitute kingdom are here to win the favor of our Prince? When he would be better off marrying a woman from a richer kingdom or even just a more respectable Alvarez girl? Don’t get cocky, _Princess_.” The way she emphasized princess was in complete sarcasm.

“Just because everyone bows down and kisses your ass at home, don’t be as arrogant to assume we, of the Empire, will bow down to such a pathetic nation as Fiore. And we are all far too aware of how desperate you are with an alliance with us.”

Levy curled her fist, she was never a girl to lose her temper, but nothing ranked her more than people talking about her family and nation like this.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with being royalty, this is about honesty and honor. You are spreading lies about a completely innocent girl to fulfill your own filthy ambitions. I am familiar with noblewoman like you.” Levy’s eyes narrowed. “I bet you anything, you wanted the Prince, I am also willing to bet you tried to seduce him, only to get flat out rejected, because he could sense all you wanted was a title of either wife or concubine. Not him. Yes, I know this game, so you make due by spreading rumors and sowing lies out of pure bitterness, and now you are angry that a woman, more beautiful and kind than you could even be, has now caught the Prince’s attention, and you won’t even get a second glance, if you even got the first one.”

Silence reigned in the air.

Rene’s mocking expression slacked, but it was only a moment, as rage surged back into her blue eyes.

“Let’s see, Princess, you speak of you and your sisters of such praise, and I know the kingdom speaks of your competence in battle. But I know very well that I could take you on in a heartbeat, and prove to the entire Empire, that you and your sisters are pathetic frauds from a kingdom that the Empire shouldn’t even pay a glance to.”

She had insulted both her family and nation. Levy was not one to be easily angered, but those were two things you couldn’t insult around her.

“Let’s have a duel, Princess.”

“A duel?” Levy was caught off guard.

Rene’s smirk returned.

“I’m quite skilled at combat, believe it or not.”

Levy didn’t believe it for a second. How could some pompous noble woman know the first thing about fighting?

“Well, then I accept.”

“Levy, wait-” She heard Lisanna’s voice, but it was interrupted.

“Sure, why not, Princess.” There was a smugness to her voice that would have usually made Levy more cautious, but nothing could reach her now. Levy got into the stance that Lisanna had taught her earlier.

Rene made her stance, and Levy was on edge, and then her opponent struck-and stuck hard and fast she did.

Levy was completely caught off guard, as the noblewoman proved herself to be a far better warrior than one would have originally assumed. While fighting Lisanna had been like two wind fronts meeting, Rene was like a full blown tempest.

She hit quick, hard, and without mercy. Levy was off her feet in no time, but she didn’t fall. She staggered, and straightened herself, as the next blows hit. She felt a punch to her stomach, and another to her throat. While Lisanna had avoided causing her unnecessary pain, this other woman had no problem with it.

In fact, Levy suspect, she probably enjoyed hurting her.

She was punched, kicked, and just beaten. It was a miracle that no blood was drawn. Levy kept her balance, but Rene was too fast to get any hit on her, and Levy could never recover enough quickly enough to make a single counter strike.

In the end, Levy eventually fell, and fall hard she did.

Lisanna rushed to her side, Levy couldn’t speak, her lungs had to play catch up with the rest of her body. She looked up to see Rene with a smile of cruel triumph, in many ways that hurt more than any hits that Rene had landed on her.

Lisanna helped her to sit up.

“So we see the might of a Fiore Princess against a mere Alvarez noblewoman.” She spoke with a voice laced in heavy mockery and pride.

Suddenly, a new sound was heard, a slow, but firm clap.

Their attention turned toward the sound, and Levy’s eyes widened. It was Gajeel. He walked out to the courtyard, huge grin on his face.

“I admit Lady Courtse, you don’t pull any punches when you fight.”

The winner gave a bow.

“Thank you, Sir Gajeel.”

Levy’s heart grew heavy at that, so Gajeel was complimenting the woman who had not only brutally beat her, but had insulted her family and country as well?

“But I have an idea.” Gajeel spoke loudly, “A proposal if you will. Let’s say that you both have a rematch in a month’s time. Let the Princess get some good training in, and we can have an official spare right in the royal courtyard, for everyone to see, hell, maybe the Emperor and Empress will attend. It will be Empire vs. Fiore, a battle of national pride.”

Courtse looked at him thoughtfully.

“It would be nice to let the world see the Princess get her due in front of our glorious court.”

“And you would get a lot of honor for putting a foreigner in her place.” Gajeel told her.

At that a proud smile grew.

“And let’s say you win, for the next month, Princess here, has to be your handmaiden and wait on you hand and foot with no backtalk.”

Levy was horrified by the idea.

“And if she wins, you can never say another bad word about her family or country, in fact your family will have to encourage an alliance with Fiore. If the Princess tells you to jump for Fiore, you have to say ‘how high’ and stuff like that. You willing to make the deal?”

“Of course.” Rene confidently answered. She paid a glance at Levy, her eyes daring her.

Levy paused, she hated the idea of being this wicked woman’s slave for an entire month, and likely it wasn’t possible that she could improve that much in just one month. But a pride welled inside her, pride for both her sisters, her nation, and herself.

Levy rose to her feet, still shaking, bruised, and hurting, and gave a firm nod.

“I accept.”

She swore she heard Lisanna gasped behind her.

Rene giggled, fanning herself still.

“Well, then I’ll take my leave, but I will gladly spread word of this challenge to the court.”

With that she turned, and so did her followers. They were gone soon enough, leaving only Levy, Lisanna, and Gajeel.

Lisanna eyed the Iron Knight.

“Gajeel, have you gone insane-or just insaner-do you know what kind of position you put the Princess in?”

“You think that I would give her any challenge that I didn’t think she could win?”

“Win? No offense to the Princess at all, but how can she improve that fast in a month?”

Gajeel meet Levy’ eyes, something silent passed between the Princess and the Knight.

“I believe if she gets her ass on fire for it and works hard, she can do it. And I think she knows she can too.”

Levy stood straight, an odd aura of confidence filled her. She never broke eye contact with Gajeel.

“I’ll train with Lisanna everyday.”

“No offense to you, Lisanna, but she'll need more than that.” He scratched his chin, looking at Levy. “What time is she training you?”

“Every morning around ten.” Lisanna answered for her.

“Than after that come to the Western side of the palace, you’ll be mine for the rest of the day.”

Levy searched his face for an answer.

“Why are you doing this?”

The knight gave a shrug.

“Just with Princey gone, I have a lot of free time on my hands, so why not?”

Was that it?

Levy couldn’t help, but feel disappointment at that. Was she hoping for more?

At that Gajeel turned away.

“Remember eleven, at the West side of the palace, and be there on time. I won’t wait forever on you.”

“I will be there!” She told him in a strong voice.

If his back had not been turned, she would have seen a proud grin on his face at her words.

–

Erza learned that when Natsu was originally put on probation, that the knights that usually accompanied him were limited to the armory, but now with Natsu gone the restriction had been lifted.

So Erza was on a mission, to keep track of Jellal and find out his true intentions or any possible secrets of Alvarez that could threaten Fiore, after all with Lucy and the Prince gone, she needed something to do for Fiore.

She had a strong feeling the Prince had little interest in her anyway...but would Lucy be okay? She had badly wanted to accompany her, but she was assured that the Fairies could do the job, and they were right, but Erza was used to being the big strong sister.

But then again she had ‘suspicions’ that this was far more than a typical diplomatic mission, which is why they wanted only Lucy.

Where they pinning their hopes on her?

Erza’s train of thought was lost, when Jellal left the training room, keeping the wall, she followed him. Thankfully, she had her share of stealth training.

She watched, face hooded. So far Jellal seemed to have a rather ordinary sort of day for a knight. He arouse early, he would usually eat breakfast with the other knights of Natsu’s group, though she noted it was away from the rest of the knights.

He would train, do his duties, and read in his spare time. But while Jellal himself did little to nothing of suspect, the people around him would just give him ‘looks’ ranging from just shaking of their head to outright murderous glares. It wasn’t everyone, but it was enough.

Sometimes when Jellal walked down a hall, people would start and she would hear whispers, if Jellal heard or noticed he gave no indication of it.

Though there was always the possibility that he was simply used to it.

But she caught a word-a name

Siegfried.

“He looks so much like Siegfried with that tattoo. I can’t believe the Emperor lets him here, and to be a companion of the Prince, no less.”

“Shush, you know we aren’t allowed to speak it.”

At that the maids hushed, and went back to their duties. But it left Erza confused. Who was Siegfried?

Over the course, of the day she spent following him, Erza felt her feelings changing from suspicions to genuine desire to know what was going on with him. Judging by his nearly outcast status among the knights, so it didn’t seem like a state secret.

What was going on?

All the sudden, Jellal stopped, and he turned, facing the general direction that Erza was in.

“I’m about to go into the showers to wash. Would you like to follow me into there as well?”

Erza turned as red as a strawberry. Her eyes widened, and she lost her stance, stumbling and making her presence clear.

Looking at Jellal, she asked.

“How long?”

“Since this morning. I realized you were following me.” He quirked his head. “I wanted to call you out from the start, but I decided to play along, because I felt that letting you watch me was the only way I could convince you that I’m not a threat to your kingdom. I have no secret that will effect Fiore or your sisters.”

Erza noted he didn’t exactly say he didn’t have a secret, just not one that would effect them. So there had to be another.

But still Erza felt uncharacteristically bashful and put on the spot.

“Are you satisfied?” He asked.

“I now believe you don’t have any ill intent towards me, my family, or nation.” She admitted. “But I admit my curiosity hasn’t gone away.”

Jellal shook his head, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“Trust me, Princess Erza, there is nothing good that will come from you interacting with me. I promise you, that while I have no ill intent myself, but there are others that wish it onto me. I rather not see anyone caught up in that. I even warn my friends, and they don’t even listen.”

Perhaps Erza should have been more cautious, but she couldn’t help but ask.

“Who is Siegfried?”

Jellal’s eyes widened, and it seemed his whole body was frozen on the spot. Erza flinched, had she done something terrible to upset him so.”

Then he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Princess Erza, I ask you to never speak that name in my presence.” While the words were polite, the voice was warning to the point that it set even Erza on edge.

“I wish you no harm.” She replied, not sure of where to go from here. Jellal then put back on his jacket, wasn’t he about to take a shower? He adjusted the buttons as he passed her. His mood seemed to have grown dark, and Erza felt a sharp pang of guilt.

Had she made someone innocent remember something that they didn’t want to think about?

She let Jellal leave without a word. She shook her head, this had been a silly idea. Now, she would go and probably never say a word to Jellal again.

Why did the last part make her feel sad?

Leaving the room, she adjusted her sword, as she walked down the halls of the armory. But then she heard it.

A scream-one of surprise. At that the instincts of a warrior fully awoke in Erza, drawing her sword, she ran towards the cries for help.

In the hallway, she saw him-Jellal. He was on the ground bloodied and injured, but seemed conscious.

She saw three other men, judging by the position and shape of the room, Erza quickly realized that those cowards had ambushed him, and they, judging by their coats of arms, were knights of Alvarez.

“Are you spies?” Erza cried out, catching the men’s attention.

“No, we are of Alvarez.” Answered one. “But he might as well be.”

“Damn blood of Siegfried. He may be called Jellal here, but he was born as Siegrain.” At that one spat at Jellal on the ground. Erza couldn’t take it after that.

“You cowards, how dare you attack a fellow knight!” She launched at them, while they were bigger and stronger knights, Erza knew what she was doing. She swept at them, knocking two on the ground, she nearly danced as she fought, as she and the blade became one soul united in battle.

Her sword was an extension of her, and she landed blow after blow on those sorry excuses of knights, none had expected a woman to do them in so firmly.

She linked guards with one, then with the force of her blade and hand, she forced it turn, he cried out in pain, and dropped his sword. Erza suspected she broke his wrist. She turned, but the other two had fled.

“Cowards.” She muttered. She heard the footsteps of the third running away. Now all that was left was her and Jellal.

He groaned in pain, but their eyes meet.

“Thank you, Princess...Erza.” He managed to get out. Erza knelt beside him, looking at his injuries, while she wasn’t nearly as good as a doctor as her sisters, she could tell that his left ankle and wrists were sprained, along with some deep cuts. But nothing looked like nothing that wouldn’t heal.

Oh, thank the heavens…

“I’ll go get help.” She told him, standing up. She would also fetch Porlyusica while at it. She paid one last glance to Jellal, hating to leave him, but she needed to get a doctor here fast.

“I promise you I will be back for you.”

With that she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> This chapter took a while to write, I had an opening, and it just didn’t work, and it took several times to get it to where I liked it.
> 
> Sorry, to any Gruvia fans for the lack of this couple in this chapter. I just wanted to work to establish Gale and Jerza first, but I promise you I will have Gruvia here eventually.
> 
> One thing that drew me to Fairy Tail was the sheer amount of female characters compared to other shonen anime, and they were useful, capable in battle, and had diverse personalities. I doubt that there are many other shonen where I could have a cast spread so far apart, but still have plenty of female characters in the scene.
> 
> Even in Eden Zero (his newest manga that is getting it’s one anime next year) has a large cast of women.
> 
> In fact, Mashima wrote an apology for the FEMALE fans about the lack of male characters for ‘eye candy.’ He promised the female readers that he would draw more handsome male characters in the future.
> 
> Also read Eden Zero! It’s a great manga!
> 
> Oh, and please inform me of any grammar/spelling errors or typos, please! Thanks in advance for anyone who does it.


	10. The False King

Natsu got in front of Lucy, ready to strike if any of these goons laid a hand on her. On instinct, Lucy went for her staff, only to remember she hadn’t brought it along with her. She suddenly felt very helpless and useless. She heavily relied on her staff for fighting, and without it was like she was naked on the battlefield. These were strong and well trained, not to mention armed, men.

But Natsu had no such hesitation. He charged at the men, having brought his sword along. He started to fight the men, not showing any sign of fear or hesitation at being outnumbered. Lucy felt like a helpless princess out of some fairy tale.

She hated it, but kept aware of her surroundings, she didn’t need to be captured and used as a hostage against Natsu.

But in the end, they really didn’t need to, Lucy’s heart sank.

The men were not like the untrained bandits they had only fought days earlier, these were trained in the art of combat .Natsu might have had a good shot at one or two, but there were just too many. 

Natsu was being forced back, as he lost his ground to their attackers. One landed a hit on his stomach, knocking the air out of him, and Natsu lost his footing. Catching himself, before he landed, he cried out.

“Lucy, run!”

But Lucy didn’t move. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was frozen or out of loyalty to Natsu, but she didn’t.

She felt herself grabbed from behind, her arms roughly pinned behind her, as Natsu was chained, screaming and cursing. Lucy kept her silence, as she felt herself chained.

Now, they were both prisoners.

“Hey, were are you taking us?” Natsu demanded, but the men kept their silence, and Natsu kept asking and demanding where they were going and their release.

Finally, one of the men, hit the back of Natsu’s head hard. Natsu grunted in pain, but it made him quit asking questions. It seemed like he finally realized that they weren’t going to get an answer from these guys.

Lucy never said a word.

–

They were marched to a castle, even in the moonlight, Lucy could tell it was older, more run down. It didn’t compare at all to the Imperial palace of Alvarez, not by a long shot. They were lead into the gates, Natsu was still silent, but Lucy could feel the inner rage burning off him.

She prayed that Natsu would keep his silence and preferably a cool head.

At that thought she shook her head, they were doomed.

At last they were lead to a large door, and Lucy knew this was the throne room. The doors opened, and at the end was a large, and to Lucy far to large and tacky looking, throne. In it sat a tall older man, whose body was of nearly all muscle, and he had blackish gray hair that reached passed his shoulders with a long mustache to match. Lucy felt that in his younger days that this man was probably very handsome.

But then it dawned on Lucy, about who this man probably was.

She swallowed. Was she seeing Solomon?

The guard approached the man in the throne, and whispered something to him in a language that Lucy didn’t understand.

The man ushered the servant away, and now his full attention was on Natsu and Lucy.

“So my guards overheard you were on your way to stop me, and find that little former princess while at it.”

“Hell, yes, we were!” Natsu answered without thinking, if Natsu ever thought before thinking. Lucy cringed, they were prisoners in enemy territory, they were not in any position to make any threats. “I’ve heard about all the bad things you do to people, and we are both here to stop you.”

Solomon gave a sly smirked, and chuckled. He seemed more amused than alarmed or threatened by Natsu’s ‘threat.’

Lucy decided it was time for her to take over. Gathering herself, she spoke to the tyrant.

“Forgive us, you see by bodyguard and myself-” She knew it was best to keep the fact that she and Natsu were royalty secret. The last thing they needed were to be political hostages. “-are concerned over rumors of mistreatment among the commoners by you, he has a tendency to leap before he looks.”

She gave Natsu a pleading glance, mentally begging him not to speak, and to his credit he didn’t.

“He heard the rumors, and he is so earnest that he wanted to go on ahead without any further research into the claims. But in a way, perhaps that worked out.” She gave the tyrant a smile. “I wished to speak with you personally, but I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to speak to you at all. I rather hear you speak your side of the story.”

Solomon kept his mouth shut in a hard line, his dark gaze seemed to pierce into Lucy’s soul. At that he raised a hand to his chin.

“Your accent shows you are foreigner, and not from the Western continent, and your manners and speech are very refined.”

At that Solomon stood up.

“I wish to speak to the girl alone. Take her to the western chamber.”

“And the boy?”

“Just lock him a cell.” Solomon curtly answered.

“Hey, what the hell are you going to do with Lucy?”

At that, with her bond hands, Lucy nudged at Natsu’s shoulder, catching his attention.

She gave him a pleading look and then shook her head. The Prince seemed to get the message, with visible reluctance he kept his mouth shut, as he was lead away.

Lucy’s heart sank as he left, she was now completely alone-no sisters-no Natsu-and now she was going to speak to a very dangerous and heartless man by herself.

But then she steeled herself, holding her head high. She was the Crown Princess of Fiore! She could do this, she had to! She had to save both herself and Natsu. Lucy had an idea, but it was a very risky and dangerous one, but she felt she had no choice, but to follow it.

–

Lucy was alone in the western chamber, it was a stone room with red furnishings with sturdy oak furniture, but it was far from the quality one would expect from a royal palace. There was a bookshelf, that looked rather dusty, one for show than actual pleasure. She sat on a red sofa that was across from a big comfy looking chair, with a table between them. 

Solomon was at least ‘gracious’ enough to allow her tea, she didn’t realize how thirsty she was until the drink was set before her.

Lucy waited for what felt like hours, and her anxiety made it worse. The doors opened, and Lucy jumped a little. She turned to see the tyrant enter the room. He gave her a long and piercing look, before he sat down, in the big chair, across from her.

She never been in a situation like this before in all her years, here she was with no guard or respect granted for her position as a princess. This guy didn’t even know she was a princess, and she had to keep it that way. This man was dangerous.

“I’ve never been one for small talk, so let’s cut to the chase. Who are you and why are you in my kingdom. I’m also quite curious to know what an eastern foreigner is in our land.”

Lucy looked him in the eye, she wouldn’t break eye contact. 

“I am Lucy, and I am a diplomat from Fiore to the Alvarez Empire, I was sent here to establish relations, but that isn’t the whole truth. The fact is I’m also a spy.”

“A spy?” He questioned. Lucy gave a firm nod.

“My bodyguard, the Alvarezan boy you saw, has no idea of it. I came here to judge the situation between the Empire and the East, in fear of what the Emperor is capable of.” She shook her head, 

“And I fear what I saw. I believe now that the Empire poses a threat to not only my nation, but all of the East, their military might scares me, it wouldn’t be hard for them to overtake our land, and my spying and inside sources have lead me to believe that within the next decade that Alvarez will invade the East.”

At that Solomon threw his head back and laughed.

“I knew it! I knew that Zeref wanted more than peace and a stop to bloodshed, those who get power only want more of it.” He chuckled some more, before he turned his attention back to Lucy. “But that still doesn’t explain your presence.”

“I came here in hopes of meeting you, my bodyguard’s rash decision was a blessing in disguise. I know you hate the Empire, do you not? It is a threat to your kingdom. I hope that I could possibly start an alliance with you and the rest of the Western continent, that nations don’t belong to the Empire, to start causing trouble for the Alvarez.”

“Ah, so you want us to do the dirty work to keep your precious Fiore safe.”

She gave a slight sigh.

“My I suppose it does look like that, and I can’t deny that there is truth to that statement. But let’s face it, this will benefit you just as much as it benefits my people. I know the Western continent has to be on edge, they are sharing land with the mightiest and strongest empire in the world, I can only imagine the stress that is causing, and I wouldn’t be surprised if Gerzonia is also being eyed by the Emperor. An alliance against the Empire could work.”

“Ah, but what about the military might of the Empire?”

“If every nation rebels, the resources and men will be thinned. The attacks will come from everywhere, and while strong, even the Alvarezan army has it’s limits. And while I doubt they could be beaten, the strain on the Empire should keep it from invading the rest of the Western continents.”

Solomon remained silent for a long moment.

“I admit, I like your style, girl. You really are cold blooded and pragmatic when it comes to your nation and people. I like that.” 

He leaned back in his chair. But his respect only darkened Lucy’s mood. Even if all she said was a lie, it still disgusted her to speak like that, wanting to wage war, hurt the Empire, and cause the death of countless innocents. Even if was a lie to save herself and Natsu, Lucy still didn’t like telling it.

“And that is rare for me to say to a woman.” He told her, his already dark eyes seemed to become darker than night. “I admit I find most women weak, foolish, devious, emotional, stupid, cowardly, and most of them to be downright whores.”

Lucy felt sick to her stomach after hearing that.

“I do wonder how Mavis managed to seduce Zeref into making her empress, I imagine she found ways to please him.” He laughed hard. “I refuse to believe that she, a slip of a woman, was the mastermind behind the Empire’s reunification. I firmly believe it is pure propaganda to promote that ‘woman’s rights nonsense.”

Lucy felt herself grow sicker and sicker with each of this monster’s words, with the way he talked about women and Mavis.

“Oh, dear little spy, don’t take it personally. I don’t think all women are like that, I believe there are a handful of exceptions, and you might be able to prove one, yet. Though you are devious like a typical woman.”

“I suppose I am.” She decided not to argue with this misogynist pig. It wasn’t worth it. “But what do you say to the idea of starting an alliance throughout the Western nations?”

“I like the idea, I admit, and I always love the idea of being a thorn in Zeref’s side. But there is a problem.”

“What’s that?” Lucy hesitantly asked. He leaned back in his chair, he rested his hand against chin, looking at her with amusement.

“I’m not quite sure if I believe you, girl.”

Lucy did her best to try not to let her worry show. She straightened her shoulders, and leaned in.

“What can I do to prove to you that I am sincere? I don’t want the Empire to attack the East. Fiore, nor any other Eastern nation would prove a match, and let’s put it this way. If the Empire gets the Ishgard, then it has all our trade routes and resources, including military. If the Empire gets in control of the East, it’s over for the rest of the West.”

“Really, if Zeref wanted to he could rule the world. It would take decades, but it is very possible.” He noted outloud

“And didn’t you say it was against human nature to resist the temptation of power?”

Was it really? Or was it just an excuse to justify his own tyrannical actions?

Solomon then looked serious, he sat back up.

“I admit, girl, that you have given me much to think about. If what you say is true, I might lose my kingdom.”

“If there is an alliance, started by you, then the other nations would have to recognize Gerzonia as a kingdom, not a disputed region.”

His eyes darted a moment.

“You have given me a lot to think about. I’ll sleep on it, meanwhile I suppose I can give you a room in the east ring.”

Lucy thought quickly.

“Actually, I think it is best that you send me to the same cell as my bodyguard.”

Her thoughts returned to Natsu. What if he had already let it spill that they were royalty? That changed the whole situation. But so far no one was bursting in the door denouncing her lie. And it was more important than ever, it was clear this man held great jealousy towards the Emperor, and he would love to get his hands on Zeref’s only, and very beloved, brother. Her priority had to be Natsu’s safety.

“Why is that, girl?”

She noted he kept referring to her as girl, instead of her name, likely a sign of his opinion of women in general.

“Because you see, I am still a spy for Fiore, and I can’t let my bodyguard know that I am a spy. If I am held in a room instead of a cell with him, then he could get suspicious. I have to keep the charade up as long as I am able to. If you put me in the same cell, I can maintain my façade.”

Solomon thought a moment.

“You are fairly smart for a girl. I’ll give you that, fine, you can go to his cell. You can make up a lie about an interrogation of some sort.”

Lucy nodded, and the tyrant clapped, the doors opened to reveal a servant.

“Take this diplomat to the cell of her bodyguard.”

He bowed.

“Yes, my Lord.”

Lucy got up to follow the servant, when Solomon spoke again.

“Oh, earlier I noticed a new slave with lovely red hair earlier. Is she a recent capture?”

It took a moment for the servant to think.

“Yes, her name is Rachel, I believe we got her from a raid earlier this week.”

“Send her up to my chambers.”

Lucy had to pause for a split second, as a wave of nausea overcame her, but she couldn’t lose her balance yet, she had met many a despicable people in her time, but she doubt she would never forget Solomon, the false king.

–

Lucy was pushed into the cell with Natsu. He came up to her immediately, checking her body for any sign of bruising.

“Lucy, you okay.”

She nodded, but her chest hurt, she wanted to tell Natsu everything, but she couldn’t. In many ways, she was a double agent. While a cruel and terrible person, Solomon didn’t strike her as a fool. She knew people had to be listening into them.

“Are you okay? Sorry, our diplomatic mission isn’t going well. Thank you, so much for protecting me. The staff was smart to choose you as my body guard. Even if you did land us in trouble, but don’t worry, I’m sure we will be okay. I’m just a diplomat, and you are a bodyguard.”

While her speech was on the heavy handed side, she had to make it clear to Natsu that those were the roles they were playing. She feared he would start to argue. But he didn’t.

“Yeah, sorry for getting you into this mess.”

So he could get the hint! Oh, thank heavens! She wished with all her heart she could tell him straight out what the plan was, but she couldn’t.

It dawned on Lucy that she was playing two roles, she was fooling both Solomon and Natsu, since she could tell neither the full truth. 

So it was a balancing act.

But Lucy wasn’t sure at how well she could maintain it.

All the sudden, she felt something on her shoulders, she saw Natsu had placed his jacket over her.

“It is a drafty dungeon, it will probably get cold soon, so you can have it.”

“But won’t you get cold then?”

He shrugged.

“For some reason the cold has never really bothered me, so you take it.”

Lucy wanted to resist the offer, when the chill hit her. 

“Take it, I won’t let you give it back to me.”

She was too tired to argue, Natsu showed her a bed of hay, and helped her onto it, with his jacket over her, she fell into a restless sleep.

How was she going to save both herself and Natsu?

\----

The next morning they were given a typical prison breakfast of hard bread and water. Lucy and Natsu didn’t complain, but Lucy was anxious, as she waited from word from Solomon on what he had decided.

Had he found out the truth? Or had he decided to just not believe her.

Then a guard came to their doors.

“His Majesty, wants to see her.”

Natsu looked like he was about to get up and protest, but Lucy grabbed his arms, he looked at her, and she shook her head. She got up, and went to the door, being let out, Lucy gave one last look at Natsu. 

Please, let me save him…

\---

She meet Solomon on a balcony at the south point of the castle. The servant left her along with him, but she said not a word, as she waited for the tyrant to speak.

“I have been thinking, girl, and I have decided to make a deal with you. If you accomplish this task, I will join you on your venture to unite the free nations of this continent.”

He turned to her, Lucy stood straight, as she answered.

“What is that?”

“If you are as a good as a double agent as you claim to be, I want you to find someone for me, and let me know her location.”

“Whose that?”

“Ultear?”

The breath caught in Lucy’s lungs. Wait, he wanted her to find the lost princess? The one that Natsu had wanted to find.

Her mind was spinning, yes, this could work. If she could find Ultear, and she could tell her everything that happened, maybe they could raise a resistance against Solomon and not only Natsu, but this entire region. From what Lucy had seen of Solomon, she didn’t just want to run away now with Natsu. She wanted to take him down too.

She remembered everything from the town they arrived in, those poor refugees, the despicable way Solomon spoke, and his philosophy about power.

I will stop you, Solomon, yes I will. She silently vowed.

“Ultear, would never expect me to send a woman as a spy, so this works out. Hold out your hand.”

Lucy was a little hesitant, but she did what was commanded of her. Holding out her hand, Solomon placed an object in it that roughly looked like a firework.

“It’s a flare, when you find Ultear, win her trust, I need to to go and light this flare. It will be seen from everywhere, and I’ll have guards watching from every corner at all hours of the day.”

The flare was light, but it felt heavier than it should be. Lucy stuffed it under her cloak.

“Do we have a deal? You find Ultear for me, and I’ll see about this alliance, in order to save your own country against Zeref.”

It took everything in Lucy to take that monster’s hand and shake it.

“It’s a deal.”

All the sudden, there was a crash. It startled Lucy, making her jump a bit, she turned to see a maid with long dark hair pulled into a braid had knocked something over.

On instinct, Lucy ran toward her, knelt down, and started to help her, when her hand was swatted away by the maid.

“I don’t need your help.”

Lucy was stunned by the venom in the maid’s voice. She looked down to see a girl that might have been pretty if not for that look of pure anger. Was she taking out her clumsiness on Lucy? Getting up, she turned her attention back to Solomon.

“I will go find her. I promise you I will, we both have a lot riding on this.”

“And I think you have far more riding on this than I do.”

Lucy turned, and made her way to leave, but she knew that Solomon’s words were far truer than he realized. She had been given money, supplies, and food. She needed to find Ultear and fast.

And hopefully get an alliance started to overthrow Solomon and save these people and Natsu.

Once out of the gate and out of earshot, she spoke a vow to herself.

“I promise I will save you, Natsu. I will. And not just you, this whole region.”

Covering her long blonde hair with a hood, she vanished into the forest.

\---

Back At the Capital

–

Gray was beside himself with rage at what had happened to Jellal.

“Those God damn cowards.” He swore. It had been so long since outright violence had happened to Jellal, and this was an ambush when Jellal didn’t have a weapon to defend himself. If he had a weapon, he would have done them in at that moment.

And he shouldn’t have to worry about being jumped by his fellow soldiers and knights, but they did.

“They need to get over Siegfried already. He’s not responsible for it.”

Gray grunted, punching a wall, it didn’t leave a dent, but his hand slid. He was so glad that red headed princess had been there, or who knows what would have happened. Currently, the Princess was right by Jellal’s side. She had played the nurse to that older pink haired lady’s doctor. And by all accounts the Princess seemed very concerned about the wounded knight’s health.

Gray wasn’t thinking when he entered the armory, and saw someone near his equipment. His immediate instinct that it was a thief that was taking knights’ weapons to sale on the black market.

“Hey, you, stop right there.”

A distinctly feminine gasp was heard. The sword dropped and clattered on the ground. The suspect turned only to reveal it was Princess Juvia.

Gray cursed himself for startling the Princess, but at the same time what the hell was a princess doing here?

He stepped and saw that she had been holding his sword, and with it was a wipe and a type of cleaner used for polishing swords.

It hit him.

“Have you been polishing my sword?”

The last few days, he had noticed his sword was strangely shinny, and he didn’t need as much treatment as it had.

“Um...yes.” She shyly got out. Gray felt on the spot. What was he suppose to say to this? He was more confused than anything.

“Well...um...thanks.”

At that the Princess lit up. Her mouth dropped, and her demeanor went from nervous and anxious to suddenly bright and cheerful. Gray stepped toward her, not sure of what to make of this. 

“Well, thanks for polishing my sword. I wouldn’t expect this of a princess, but it’s nice.”

At that Juvia stood straight up.

“I love polishing your sword. I’ll polish it anytime you ask.”

She seemed enthusiastic about this, Gray had never really hung out with royalty, Natsu barely counted a prince in his eyes. He was used to hanging out with knights or minor nobility, like what he was. If his family could still be considered nobility….he pushed away that thought

“So what made you start polishing my sword?” He wasn’t sure how to carry on this conversation.

“Since the day I got here, I asked, and they showed me. I just wanted to do something nice for you since you protected me on the battlefield that day.” She looked slightly shy at that.

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short. You saved by ass-I mean butt a few times too.” Darn it, was he suppose to curse in front of princesses? He had to watch how he talked.

Her eyes widened, brightening at that.

“Oh, thank you so much, Sir Gray.”

Sir Gray? It felt odd, that was his title, but no one ever called him that.

“Oh, you don’t have to call me that. Gray will do, Princess Juvia.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, no one calls me ‘Sir’ anyway. I’m just Gray.”

Juvia shyly blushed. 

“Oh, I understand in that case could you just call me Juvia?”

This startled Gray, he wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“I guess, but it’s kind of hard to forget you are a princess and all. You are just so princess like and stuff.”

“Princess like?” She questioned.

“Yeah, you are really feminine, but strong.” Damn was he making sense? Words weren’t his strong suit. He was always known for his blunt speech and use of a few words.

“Oh, Gray...thank you.” She was standing up now, but her eyes seemed to be glowing. What to say?

He didn’t think.

“Hey, since you polished my sword, maybe I can show you where the palace ice cream is. It’s really good? Since the Empire is so hot most of the year, ice cream making has become kind of an art in Alvarez.”

At that she was beside him. Gray blinked. Did he even see her move?

“I would be happy to have ice cream with you!”

She sounded….really...really excited? Did she really like ice cream that much?

But maybe there was something else.

Something Gray wasn’t quite sure of yet.

\---

Jellal was delirious from the pain medications, but his vision did focus at times, and the dominate color in his vision was red, he couldn’t make out the voices, but could distinguish two feminine voices, one notably older than the first.

He awoke for the first time, in who knows how long, and he stirred, but pain shot through him. He gave a light groan of pain, but as he turned his head he noticed something.

It was her-Princess Erza. The girl who had saved him. She was asleep. Her head was on the edge of the bed, with her arms tucked underneath her, her scarlet hair laid spread across the white bed sheets.

He watched her sleeping face, she looked so innocent, at least she probably was compared to him.

But he couldn’t take his eyes off her, without realizing it, his fingers trailed towards her head. He touched the red strands, finding them softer than he would have thought of such a tough woman.

But didn’t the strong only become that way by having so many scars on them in the first place?

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, not sure why he was doing this. He then felt her shift, afraid she would wake up, he removed his hand.

She didn’t wake, but Jellal didn’t touch her hair again.

He was simply contented to watch her, never making contact, but watching.

Yes, that suited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I was tempted to call Solomon-Solomon Grundy, after the DC villain, don’t ask me why.
> 
> Originally, I wanted to use a canon Fairy Tail villain for this arc, I thought of Brain, but dismissed him early because he didn’t fit. I did flirt with the idea of Master Hades, but as I thought about the plot, I realized that it would really over-complicate the plot, so that idea was scrapped.
> 
> I just came up my own villain, deciding that would work much better.
> 
> And originally, I had planned to do one chapter being Lucy and Natsu’s story and the other chapters being the other couple’s. A back and forth. But I thought the Lucy and Solomon scenes would be much longer, and when I saw how short they were, I added some Gruvia and Jerza, and I liked the ending to that better.
> 
> Shoutout to my wonderful reader, Savwafair. I started proofreading outloud as she suggested. I hope there wasn't too many mistakes.
> 
> And as usual please inform me of any grammar or spelling errors!


	11. A Promise

Erza did not return that evening to their chambers that had been assigned to her and her sisters. She sent a message explaining to them the situation. She prayed they would understand, but she couldn’t leave Jellal’s side, she felt protective over the knight she had once been so suspicious of.

She kept her sword by her side and eyed the entry way for anyone who wasn’t Porlyusica or a nurse. She herself had helped nurse him as well.

Erza studied his sleeping face, despite herself, she would admit he was a handsome man. In his sleep he seemed so innocence, she remembered just determined she had been to catch him in some evil act, but now it was just so hard to believe. Of course, just because someone looked innocent didn’t mean they were, but now her opinion had changed.

But if anything the mystery had only grown.

“He was born Siegrain.”

She remembered the words of that traitor knight. But what did that mean? Was Jellal not his true name? And if so why change it? And who was Siegfried? Erza bit her lip, the questions were driving her crazy. What on Earth was going on? She massaged her temples. 

She then felt a presence enter, she touched the hilt of her sword, as a precautionary gesture, and turned to see it to be a fellow knight of Jella’s-Gajeel.

She breathed easier, while the knight was tough looking, she could see the concern in his eyes for his injured comrade. Gajeel went by his bedside, and looked down at Jellal, not saying a word to Erza. 

Erza might have usually kept her silence in this kind of situation, but now she couldn’t. 

“Why was he attacked?”

Gajeel stood still for a short period, as though he hadn’t heard her, but eventually he answered.

“Sorry, Princess, but there are things about Jellal that can only be said by him.”

Erza looked down, she should have known.

“So I hear you beat off those bastards who attacked him yourself.”

“Yes, I did.” She answered back. He gave a firm nod.

“Good job, it’s time those idiots got their asses handed to them.” He was then silent a moment. “You aren’t as hard and cold as you want others to see.”

This caught Erza’s attention.

“Let’s say I’m not as dense as a lot of people think. You may put on the cold and dangerous warrior act, but you really do care a lot, even for those you don’t know. Really, you have a heart of a knight, at least more of a heart than those who attacked him.”

Gajeel smiled to himself, and then turned.

“I’m going to leave him here, especially since I know he’s in such good hands.” Before Erza could get another word in the Iron Knight left. 

Erza was left in the silence, alone only with the sleeping Jellal-if that was even his real name.

–

Others came by, Porlyusica returned with food for her from the palace dining hall, and a mug of ice tea. Erza didn’t realize how hungry she was until the food was placed in front of her. She quickly started to eat it, after thanking her tutor.

As she bit into the sandwich, she asked, 

“Will he be okay?”

Porlyusica paused for a nearly heart stopping second, before nodding.

“Yes, however, he will have severe injuries. It will take time for them to heal.” She looked at Erza. 

Erza was about to say something, but then the door open, and in came that dark haired knight-Gray? He looked at Jellal, worry and anger in his eyes.

“Damn, I can’t believe this happened.” He went to his friend’s bedside, Porlyusica spoke to him.

“He will recover, but he won’t be able to fight for a while. “But I worry about him in this state, if he was attacked once, he could be attacked again, he needs someone to protect him.”

Gray gave a frustrated growl at that. He ran his hand through his hair.

“Damn it, me and Gajeel just got assigned afternoon duty in the western part of the capital, and Gajeel will be busy in the mornings because of that Princess. He’s made a promise, and a knight can’t go back on his word-a real one anyway.”

What Princess? Levy or Juvia?

But her gut told her Levy. She would find out the full story at dinner, right now she had an offer to make.

“Who can we trust now that a bunch of his knights, who were suppose to be his brothers-in-arms were willing to attack him? I thought they were freaking over this.” He looked ready to hit something or someone

Erza then decided to go for it.

“I have a suggestion.”

Gray turned to her, and Porlyusica looked at her, her eyes almost seemed to say she knew exactly what Erza was about to do. 

Erza stood up, as straight as possible, as she looked firmly at Gray.

“I volunteer to become his bodyguard while he is recovering.”

The dark haired knight looked taken aback.

“You? Why? Not that I don’t think you could make a good guard, but why?”

Why indeed? Erza wasn’t sure how to answer that. Truth was she probably didn’t know the exact reasoning herself. 

“I feel it is my duty, as the one who found him, to keep protecting him.”

“Well, that’s nice, but don’t feel it’s your job just because-”

Before Gray could finish, Porlyusica interrupted.

“Boy, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. While you are all on duty during the day, she can watch over him then, and he’ll sleep in your and Gajeel’s room during the night. Do you think anyone would be dumb enough to attack a princess? Especially one that already humiliated the other cowards? I think not? Princess Erza has a noble heart, and if she wants to do something you can always trust it is for the right cause, now please let her protect him.”

Gray was silent for a long moment, looking down, he mulled over the older woman’s words. But then he sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded.

“Alright then, she can watch over him during the day.” He finally gave in. For reasons Erza couldn’t explain she felt a rush of pure joy go through her. But it also confused her. Why was she so happy to have time with Jellal? Wasn’t she so suspicious of him only a few hours ago?

Why the sudden change? Or perhaps it hadn’t changed, perhaps this had only fueled her curiosity to know what exactly was going on with Jellal and this whole Siegfried and Siegrain business? She wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know very badly.

Her thoughts would be interrupted as various people came and went, two girls from the Empresses’ Fairies visited, several knights, and even Mavis paid a visit. When Erza told Mavis that she was now going to be Jellal’s body guard, her eyes seem to smile, but she said nothing that sounded out of the ordinary, just concern.

Finally, Levy and Juvia arrived.

“Oh, Erza!’ Levy cried, as she entered. “So sorry, I’m late. Are you okay?” Juvia silently followed after Levy, but didn’t say a word. 

“Yes, I am fine, I find that cowards often scatter like mice once they realize that their opponent is stronger.”

Levy hugged her.

And that made Erza remember Gajeel and his words about a promise.

“I was wondering, have you had anything to do with Gajeel and a promise.”

She felt Levy flinch in her arms. The younger sister pulled away and looked downright embarrassed.

“You see...I acted a bit rashly this morning, and I might have gotten myself into a lot of trouble.”

Erza’s expression became serious, as she looked down at her younger sister.

“Tell me everything.”

She didn’t interrupt Levy through her whole tale of her confrontation with Rene Courtse, and the lost battle, and the deal that had been made.

Erza was surprised at the usually cautious Levy’s rash actions, but at the same time she couldn’t blame her younger sister, in fact she was actually kind of proud, in a way, that she had stood up for Lucy against that gossiping noble bimbo.

But still only an entire month to improve her skill?

Erza was about to offer to take Lisanna’s place or even Gajeel’s and start seriously training her, but she stopped-

“I wish I could train you, but I made a promise.” Erza told her regretfully.

“That’s actually a good thing. Truth is Erza, no offense, but I don’t want your help.”

Erza’s brows raised at this.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. You are the strongest of us, but that’s also the problem. You are the strongest, and I’m the weakest. If you helped me, and I win the victory will feel almost like your victory and not mine. Perhaps, I’m being prideful, but I want to win without the help of my sisters, I want to claim this victory as mine, something that I did for our family and Fiore.”

Levy looked up to Erza with worry, looking insecure.

“Am I making sense?”

Erza simply smiled at her, and ruffled her short hair.

“Perfect sense, little sister. I wish you the best and more.”

“Oh, thank you, Erza.” With that Levy wrapped her arms tightly around her older sister. Erza hugged back. Juvia smiled at the display before her.

“Now, I order you, as your older sister, to train as hard as possible, and beat that pompous noble woman, and she’ll learn to never underestimate a Princess of Fiore every again.”

Levy, still grinning widely, nodded.

“You have my word.”

\---

Eventually, Erza had to leave Jellal’s side. She was so tired when she returned to their assigned chambers, thankfully, the bath had already been drawn and she sank into it, and came close to falling asleep in the bath several times. She ate a bread roll, but was too tired to eat anything more elaborate than that, and went to bed.

The next morning, she woke up, did her usual morning exercises, but her concentration was on getting things done quickly so she could begin her duty as Jellal’s bodyguard. If he was awake, yet. One perk already, was that she could now put her armor back on instead of that revealing Alvarez dress. While she did like dressing up once in a while, she much preferred being covered in armor above all else.

She had breakfast with Levy and Juvia, and both of her sisters seemed distracted, Erza was too. They made small talk at the table, before the girls left their chambers to go into the palace.

It felt so good to be back in armor. Erza could almost sing in pure happiness about it. But she made her way downstairs to the infamy, without a word. Where she was there she was surprised, and a little nervous, to see Jellal awake and eating breakfast. His left arm was sprained, but his right seemed to be fine, he was eating porridge with it.

His attention was drawn to Erza when she walked in. Both were silent, but Jellal broke it.

“Good morning.” He got out. Was it just Erza or did he sound a bit nervous himself?

“Good morning.” She replied. And once again silence reigned. Erza had never been a particularity big talker, and neither was Jellal. Jellal stirred the bowl for a moment, before saying.

“I want to thank you...for saving me.” He told her. “I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.”

“You are welcomed, and I’m glad I was there as well.” She stepped toward him, “I take it you have heard that I’m your new bodyguard?”

He paused there for a second.

“Yes, I have. Are you sure you want this job? Surely, a princess can find far more interesting things to do besides watch over an injured low ranking knight.”

How to answer that?

Perhaps honesty was the best, at least to an extent.

“Actually, there isn’t. To put it simply I’m far more comfortable in a suit of armor than a fancy gown any day, and to be frank it’s nice to get away from court.”

That was part of the truth, the other part was that she wanted to know the full story of Jellal. What was going on? Did it really have nothing that would effect an alliance between Alvarez and Fiore?

“I see.” From Jellal’s tone, Erza could tell he already knew that he wasn’t getting the full explanation from Erza. But he wasn’t about to argue that point. 

The door opened and in walked Porlyusica, Erza and Jellal gave sighs of relief, happy that there was now another person.

Porlyusica, wordlessly, looked at the injured knight, checking and examining him fully.

“I will tell you this. If you don’t over strain yourself and keep to bed, you should be able to walk painlessly in two or three days. Simply stay in your room, but your arm will probably not be better for a while. But your legs weren’t that damaged, though that probably would have been if the Princess hadn’t shown up when she did.”

“Yes, indeed. I owe her a lot, and I intend to repay my debt one day to her.”

At that Porlyusica’s mouth twitched, almost like she was trying to resist a smile. Erza’s eyes widened. Porlyusica never smiled or even came close. What had just happened? What was she thinking?

“I suggest you better before you go attempting to do that.”

Porlyusica then turned her attention to her student.

“He can go to his own chambers now. Will you help him?”

Erza nodded.

“Of course.”

She had been trained to do such. Quietly, she went to Jellal’s side to begin the process of helping the injured man to his room.

–

Levy walked out to the western side of the palace, she was happy to be in training clothing that fully covered her. Really, she doubt she could ever get used to Alvarez clothing.

She waited, staff in hand, she felt nervous. She asked herself if Gajeel would actually show up. But somehow she had no doubt, Gajeel, for all his faults, didn’t strike her as a person who wouldn’t keep a promise.

And sure enough, he came. He walked tall and proud to her. She thought of their physical differences, not just being male and female, but they were the opposite in so many ways.

He was tall, huge, and made up of ripped muscles, and didn’t seem to have a single soft spot anywhere on his body. She, on the other hand was thin, and while not as ‘curvy’ as her sisters, she was still soft, even with her small breasts and more girlish figure, not to mention being short. They were the opposites in terms of appearance. Nobody would be afraid of Levy, not in the least. But she could see how easily Gajeel could command respect just by being in the room. At that a flash of jealousy came through her. She was always seen as the little princess who always needed protection, and she was tired of that.

“My you got a look in your eye that means business.” Gajeel said as he approached her, then he gave her a grin. “I like it. Now, Princess, show me your stance.”

She drew out her dagger, and then got into her stance. Gajeel watched, his usually laid back face now had a much more serious expression, as his eyes watched her.

Gajeel drew a dulled blade.

“I am not coming at you at full strength just to be clear. I just want to see what you can do.” With that he struck, and even if he wasn’t at full strength, Levy found it hard to keep him at a distance, he was still very strong. He struck at her, and she was losing ground and footing fast.

Gajeel withdrew his sword.

“That’s enough. I see the problem now. Your stance and footing are weak. Princess, I’m sure you heard this before, but having a strong stance and being able to keep your footing is far more important than just swinging a sword around. You can have the biggest baddest blade in the world, but if you don’t have your footing down, it might as well be a toothpick.”

He then looked closer at her.

“I also sense something else. You’re afraid of battle.”

Her eyes widened. 

“I’m not afraid!” She protested. “I was there with you during the bandit fight!”

“Yeah, you fight when necessary, I don’t mean you are a coward. If I thought you were a coward I wouldn’t pay a second glance at you. Just being honest.” He said with a shrug. “But when you are being hit directly, you lose all sense of confidence and your fear messes you up, and you can’t hold your place. A battle is more than just having muscles or strong reflexes, it’s also a mind thing as well. If you don’t believe in your own strength and ability, than it’s nothing. A weak mind will make a weak body.”

“A weak mind?”

“Hey, don’t take it that way, Princess, not calling you dumb. But you need confidence. I want to ask you something. What gives you strength? When you were telling with Courtse, you were not afraid at all. I could tell.” Gajeel neared her. Levy thought a moment, which was rather hard under his intense gaze.

“I was thinking about my sisters, about my country, and people. I hated how she dishonored them.”

“So your strength is your pride and love for your family.” He gave a shrug. “Listen, Princess, I want you to focus on that. When you fight, I want you to forget all about everything holding you back, every fear and doubt, and remember the reason you are fighting, because a warrior without a reason to fight is just a thug.”

Levy was reminded of what Erza had said earlier. Suddenly, a question came to her.

“Gajeel, what gives you the strength to fight?”

At that for a priceless moment, Gajeel looked caught off-guard. The question was too direct, too personal for him. But he quickly recovered and the cocky attitude returned. He gave a light chuckle.

“So now you are asking questions, Princess. I ain’t going to answer that one.”

“Why not?”

“I got my reasons, and anyway this ain’t about me. Right now you are better off training now than asking questions about me.” His attention then returned. “Now, Princess show me what you are made of. I want you back in your stance, and we are going to focus on strengthening it.”

Levy decided not to argue, after all Gajeel’s past was his business not her business to pry into. He was right about that. Levy drew her dagger again, and Gajeel gave advice and instruction on her stance, and her footing.

“Don’t let me force you back. Keep coming at me.”

“Strike to knock me back!”

“Your footing is still weak.”

Levy was tired and exhausted by the end of it, and greedily drank the cold water that a servant had been nice enough to leave.

“Not bad, Princess.” Gajeel told her as he sat down.

“But I was horrible.” She protested.

“But you tried, listened, and didn’t act like you knew it all already. Nothing worse than a trainee who doesn’t know a damn thing coming in like they already got it all down.”

Levy felt pride at that bit.

“Your confidence still needs work though. If you don’t have faith in yourself, then you can’t defeat her, the mind reflects the blade. Tell me what are you thinking of when I charge at you.”

Levy thought a moment.

“I feel scared, and I don’t really think about my sisters or country, just getting away from the blade.” She admitted that, though she felt ashamed to say that.

“I want you to start doing this in your free time, when you are alone.” Gajeel began to tell her. “Take your dagger, and practice the stances and footing by yourself.”

“But I don’t have an opponent. How will that help?”

“It will get you familiar with the blade and stances without the stress of being in battle. You need to know your blade, and I want you to when you do this to clear your mind, get comfortable, and just forget yourself for a bit-no stress, no fear, no doubt.”

Levy blinked, looking at the knight.

“You mean mediate?”

“Yeah, kind of like that. A teacher taught it to me, I have never been one to sit still with my legs crossed humming like a monk, but I was taught how to clear my mind while fighting. And, Princess, your doubt is just as holding you back as your body is.”

Levy nodded, she really couldn’t argue with that in the end.

“Besides mind, we do need to strength your body. I want you to go down to the armory, after you rested from training from that Fairy girl, to lift some weights. I’ll tell the guys down there to help you.”

Levy’s brows raised.

“Me lifting weights?”

At that Gajeel sighed.

“Oh, please tell me you are not one of those girls that are like-” He then changed his voice to a higher pitch ‘girly’ tone. “Oh, I can’t lift weights because I’ll turn big and muscely like a guy, and no boy will ask me to the ball.”

Levy shook her head. She had to resist a chuckle.

“Oh, I don’t mind that. I just never done it before. Well, light weights I have done.”

“You’ll need to lift heavy for this. And just so you know, very few women get beefy from lifting weights, really you’ve more likely to get an ass.”

At that Levy turned bright red, and went-

“What did you say?”

Gajeel shrugged, but there was still a huge grin on his face.

“Hey, just saying you are pretty flat all over, it wouldn’t hurt to at least have a nice ass to make up for the lack of...well everything else.”

Levy’s eyes narrowed, and she pushed roughly against Gajeel’s shoulder.

“You are such a jerk, you know that!”

“Ah, I’ve been called worse, Princess, and I agree, I’m a big ass myself. But still lift weights, if not for the ass, at least for your pride in your family and nation. Though a nice ass would be a good bonus.” With that he got up, leaving a red and fuming Levy. He waved her goodbye.

Once out of sight, Levy sighed. While Gajeel was a jerk, he was at least honestly trying to help her, but couldn’t he be at least nicer? Well, at least she was getting better training than she had been.

Levy went back to her chambers to rest about an hour before her training with Lisanna.

\---

Lisanna was the polar opposite of Gajeel she found that she was a much gentler and softer trainer, which she appreciated. But at the same time, she realized that Lisanna’s kindness had a fault, she didn’t seem to push her like Gajeel, and Levy only had a month’s worth of time left to improve her craft. If she was just having regular training it could work, but right now she was on a strict time limit.

But it wasn’t that Lisanna was not helpful, she was. But Levy knew she would have to challenge herself if she ever wanted to accomplish her goals. Gajeel, as much of a jerk he could be, was the one she really needed now.

–

Levy would give herself over an hour’s rest before heading to the weight room. She used the break to visit her favorite place in the world-a library.

She walked in and smelt the scent of ink and books. She wondered what she should read first, she looked at the shelves. The library was mostly empty, but as she was looking at the rows of books, she felt a presence behind her.

She turned and looked to see a blue haired man with glasses.

“I’m sorry to have startled you, Your Highness.” He gave a proper bow, and she curtsied in return. “I’m Invel Yura, first advisor to his Majesty, Emperor Zeref.” He seemed to have such a proper tone. She wondered what he wanted with her. “It is an honor to meet you, finally.”

Finally? Had he been looking for her?

“There is something I want to tell you, perhaps this isn’t the most delicate thing to say.”

Levy swallowed, not sure what he was about to say or do.

“I heard about the altercation with Lady Rene Courtse.”

Oh, was he going to give her a lecture or try to stop her duel with her?

“I wanted to say, I wish you the best in your match with her, and if there is anything else you need for your training, all you have to do is ask.”

Levy blinked, unsure of what to say, but she managed to say.

“You want me to beat Courtse?”

Invel averted his gaze for just a moment, before returning it.

“I shouldn’t get personally involved, in fact, I rarely involve myself in the affairs of court disputes and rivalries, but I simply can’t stand that woman.”

“Why?” Levy ventured to ask.

“Back before my Emperor wedded General Vermillion, as she was known back then, she tried to seduce him in hopes of being a wife or at least mistress, and even after his marriage she did the same thing. She was extremely bitter against the Empress, and spread awful rumors about her and possible ‘pranks’ if you will.”

The advisor shook his head, he seemed to have a hint of anger underneath his calm exterior.

“She then went after the Prince, and he showed no interest. And due to that I find her to be one of the most shameless and irritable woman I know. She’s quite proud of her beauty, and she’s never gotten over being rejected by both the Emperor and Prince, and I want someone to finally put her in her place.”

Levy thought a moment.

“You most really care about the royal family.”

This caught Invel off-guard.

“I suppose you are right I do. His Majesty helped me at a time when no one else did, and there is no woman I admire more than the Empress.”

“So you are protective of them, like I am with my sisters. When she insulted my sisters and tried to spread rumors, I probably felt the same way about that as you did for the royal family.”

At that the slightest of smiles came to Invel’s face.

“I suppose we have that in common.”

“We are both loyal to our families.”

At that the advisor seemed to ease his formality around her, and he looked more natural.

“Is there anything you need, Princess Levy?”

Levy shook her head.

“Not that I can think of at the moment. Gajeel and Lisanna seemed to have me covered.”

“If you think of anything don’t hesitate to ask.”

Levy nodded, 

“I promise you I won’t.”

Invel then gave a bow to her.

“I will leave you to your books, Princess Levy. And keep in mind, you have my support in this.”

At that Levy felt a weight off her shoulders. It was a nice feeling to have someone believe in her this much.

Like she needed to believe in herself.

She now saw it wasn’t just her pride riding on this, it was many people’s pride and their love of their families. She had no doubt that she or the royal family were the only victims of Rene Courtse. That woman had to be put in her place, and by a person she underestimated.

And Levy, the weakest and smallest of the sisters would do just that

Levy finished reading that day, and headed for the gym in the armory. 

That night, she practiced just as Gajeel had told her. No, she wouldn’t let her fear and doubt get the best of her, it would be a process, but she would get stronger, not just in strength, but body and soul as well.

“I will defend my family’s pride.” She told herself. “I am a Princess of Fiore, and nobody talks about my country and sisters, as long as I draw breath.” It was her vow.

She could only hear the wind in the background, but it oddly comforted her. Closing her eyes, she continued her practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I’m kind of unsure of what POV to do, but there is one I’m leaning towards, it was a scene I wanted to do in this chapter, but due to the nature of it, I couldn’t jump into it.
> 
> This chapter took a while to write, I just lost my writing mojo, so I started another story. I think I got burnt out with this story and needed a change.
> 
> I’m rather nervous for this due to all the fighting and training talk. Truth is I’ve never even been in any form of marital art or anything similar. I’m coming by second hand accounts on this one, of what I’ve heard people say and what I’ve read. So I worry I didn’t get some of it accurate.
> 
> I thought I had written myself into a corner. I needed it to be Gajeel to train Levy, but I realized it made more sense for Erza, then the idea of her being a body guard for Jellal came to me, and that worked out much better, because now I had a reason for Erza to be near Jellal.
> 
> Oh, and I’m glad to finally establish Invel, I needed him to form a friendship with one of the princesses for plot reasons. At first, I considered it to be Lucy, but I soon changed it to Levy, and I think that fits much better for both character and plot reasons.
> 
> If I have any grammar/spelling errors or typos please inform me. Thanks to anyone in advance who does this.


	12. What Matters Most

This was kind of awkward, probably just as much for Jellal as it was her. She was now on his room-the one he shared with Gajeel and Gray-and he was on his bed reading a book. Erza wasn’t sure what to say, in truth she had never been much of a talker. Most people found her intimating to begin with, she usually let Lucy do most of the talking during state occasions and balls.

And it seemed Jellal also wasn’t much of a talker either, he said nothing beyond being needed to be said, or at least didn't want to talk to a nearly complete stranger that had practically stalked him. Erza couldn’t blame him, but at the same time she was getting bored. She wished she could go to the armory and train. 

A large part of her wanted to help Levy, but she realized that this battle was about Levy’s pride and finally declaring herself independent of her sisters, she wondered if Levy realized that herself, yet.

Erza couldn’t help but think that it seemed now her sisters, that she had known nearly all her life, were starting to spread apart in this new land. Erza knew that the royal family was pinning their hopes on Lucy for winning the Prince’s heart, and Erza had a feeling they were betting on the right horse. Even shy little Levy was trying to stand on her own two feet.

Would she and Juvia be next?

Erza looked around, she wondered to a large bookshelf, and her eyes trailed over the volumes, she was lost in thoughts about her sisters, when Jellal said.

“If you wish to take a book to read, I don’t mind. I know I’m not much of a conversationalist.”

This snapped her out of her thoughts, she turned back to him, shaking her head.

“Oh, sorry, thank you for the offer, but I was just lost in my own thoughts. And truth be told I’m not much of a reader...Levy and Lucy are the more bookish and smart ones, I have always struggled in school.” Erza stopped, why was she telling him all this? Was it a side effect of her boredom letting her thoughts slip out onto someone who probably didn’t want to hear them?

“I’ve heard about your youngest sister and her reading habits. I hear she devours book like most people breathe air.” 

At that a chuckle came to Erza.

“Oh, indeed that is the perfect description about her. She has always had her nose stuck in a book, sometimes I’m hesitant to approach her when she’s reading.”

Jellal looked confused, arching a brow. 

“Why is that?”

“Let’s just say that sweet little Levy can be quite a beast if you interrupt her reading time, especially when she’s in a really good part.” Erza didn’t realize it, but talking about her sisters was making her smile.

But Jellal did, and he couldn’t help but think that Erza was much prettier when she was smiling, not that she wasn’t a beautiful woman already. He then looked away, why was he thinking like that? 

Erza didn’t notice this, because she was thinking about her sisters.

“Levy does like to read out loud to us, often after dinner. I got most of my learning done through that. It’s hard to imagine that’s she’s training with that big knight.” Erza sighed, “I hope he isn’t being too hard on her.”

At that Jellal looked back.

“Gajeel is a tough and hard man.” He wouldn’t lie about that. “But if he didn’t believe your sister could handle his training, he never would have offered it. Gajeel saw something in your sister, and despite the fact many think of him as the dumb muscle, you’ll be surprised at how astute he is.”

Erza was quiet a moment.

“I believe you are right.” She admitted. “Truth is I think Levy does need a hard course in training. I think me and my sisters, especially me, have always overprotected Levy, and that’s not good for a princess to be that sheltered.”

“It’s really not good for anyone to be sheltered to the point where they aren’t able to stand on their own.” Jellal said, giving his insight.

“I can’t argue with that.” She agreed. There was silence for a moment, and Jellal broke it.

“Can you tell me about your other sisters.” He asked, though there seemed to be some hesitation in his voice, like he was worried she say no or think it too personal a question.

“Well, Lucy is the oldest.” She didn’t seem to be bothered at all by his questions about her sisters. If anything her brown eyes seem to lit up when talking about her family. “She takes her responsibilities as the crown princess very seriously, she’s sweet, kind, and caring. She would do anything for everyone.” Then she smile was lost, as Erza’s eyes seemed to dull, she paused a moment, before continuing.

“But she puts so much pressure on herself, she wants to be the perfect princess, always willing to do whatever it takes for Fiore, she will do anything for family and country. And she’ll never admit it, but she often crumbles from the pressure, and she has trouble asking for help. I feel that Lucy wants to take the burden of leadership away from all our shoulders, so we can enjoy life, while she’s holding the weight of the country on her back.” Erza would later look back and would be shocked she had told so much personal stuff to a man she barely knew, but now that she wasn’t suspicious of Jellal anymore, she found his presence comforting. It made her let her guard down.

“My that poor girl, and I take it you do your best to try to help her carry the weight, but she finds ways to go against you, and does it secretly.”

At that Erza let out a laugh, but it wasn’t very joyful.

“That she does, and she does it very well.”

Jellal then was silent, but decided to continue the conversation.

“What about Princess Juvia?”

Erza thought a moment.

“She’s the quiet one.” Erza began. “She rarely speaks, even around us, and will often freeze in social functions. Really, I feel like I failed her.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Giving a long sigh, Erza sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, just shaking her head.

“Well, you see I think, no pretty sure, that Juvia has self esteem issues. Lucy is the crown princess, who everyone looks up to. I’m the big strong warrior, and am known and respected in Fiore for it, not trying to sound vain.” She added. “Levy is the baby and the smart one, who always seemed to know something about everything.” Closing her eyes, she came to Juvia. “Juvia-I feel like she doesn’t know where she fits into this puzzle. She isn’t confident in her own talents and abilities, I’m sure she feels like she’s just in the background while me and her other sisters get all of the attention.”

She rubbed her temples.

“I should have done more for her.”

Jellal had already closed the book, and it was on his lap.

“I don’t see you as the type to ignore your family.” His eyes met her, and they were strong. “It’s clear from the way you speak that you care deeply about your sisters and your family.”

Erza inwardly wince at the part about her ‘caring about her family deeply.’

If only he knew…

If only anyone, but her knew. But Erza wouldn’t tell him or anyone about that. No, that would be a secret she would die with.

But she would also die before she let anyone hurt her sisters and that was the truth.

“Thank you.” She told him, though she wasn’t sure those were the right words to say, especially now that she was thinking about that.

“You are welcomed, and thank you.” Jellal then paused. “Truth is I like hearing about family, I’ve never had a blood family truly.”

‘He’s of Siegfried’s blood’

Those words rang in her ears. Erza wanted to ask him that, but stopped herself. She wouldn’t tell him her family secret, and she wouldn’t pry into his.

“Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray are my family, as far as I’m concerned.”

Erza then decided it was his turn.

“Can you tell me about them?”

Jellal looked nervous a moment, before saying.

“I can, but some of my friends have personal secrets and histories that I rather not disclose without their permission.” He told her. Erza nodded.

“I understand that perfectly.”

“Well, Natsu, has always been the firecracker of the group to put it mildly. He always rushes into things without little or really any thought put into it.”

Erza felt a sudden chill in her, running into danger without any thought? She thought about Lucy, but then again they were with the Fairies, so surely they could temper Natsu? Wouldn’t they?

“The thing is when there is a battle, he puts all of himself into it, he’s a fighter to the core. But despite how rash and honestly...not that bright he can be at times, he is very caring.”

“Caring?” Erza’s brows raised with interest. 

“You see Natsu has a big, big heart, and his heart often out rules his brain. There have been times when it was just suppose to be me, Gajeel, and Gray on a mission because it was considered too risky for a prince, but he would always find a way to join anyway. He will do anything for the people he cares about and will risk his life in less than a heartbeat for them. He also has a thing for helping those who can’t help themselves, I am telling you those stories from the refugees nearly had him punching walls, according to Gray.”

Erza couldn’t help but think of Lucy, while not rash at all, and very level headed, but Lucy would do anything for her family, friends, and people in need. Though she did usually think ahead and come up with a plan beforehand. She wondered if Natsu did select Lucy to be his bride if she could temper Natsu with her more calm nature. And also if Natsu was that caring, perhaps he might be worthy of her sister. Might being the key word.

Leaning back against the wall, Erza decided to ask some more questions, well they had started. Why not finish?

“What about the other two?

“Gray and Gajeel?” Jellal thought a moment. “Like I said before I can’t give you all the information, but Gray is from a minor noble family with a rather...disputed status. I assure you nothing that concerns you or your sisters. He’s quiet, and tends to keep to himself a lot. He might have an attitude like he doesn’t care, at first glance, but that guy would do anything for his friends. He’s loyal to the core, and even though he’ll rib Natsu the most, I honestly think he’s the closest to the Prince out of all of us. He tends to need to get used to you before he opens up though.”

Erza suddenly remembered that Juvia had fought with him during the battle with the bandits, and that she had been very insistent at fighting with him. Erza suddenly now felt that she should perhaps pay more attention to your her younger sister’s activities. Where had Juvia been off to lately anyway?

“Gajeel-” Jellal’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “-he’s not exactly what he seems.” 

This caught Erza’s attention.

“But not in a bad way.” Jellal quickly explained. “Like I said before, he will not hurt your sister. I assure you this, Princess Erza.” At that Jellal made direct eye contact. “I promise you that none of us are the kind to hurt innocents. All of us are honored knights of Alvarez, and we take pride in that. We defend our land, people, and each other.”

Erza was quiet just for a brief moment, but then a small smile formed on her face.

“It seems like you have your own brothers to protect.” 

Jellal’s eyes widened, but then he gave just the slightest of chuckles.

“I suppose I do have my brothers, as you have your sisters. Though we both got our families in different ways.”

“Families you are born with and families you choose.” Erza mused out loud.

“Yes, that is it. I consider Natsu and the knights to be my family, more real than any blood could ever be.”

“And you’ll do anything for them.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. “Just like me and my sisters.”

“Yes, exactly like that.” Jellal agreed. “We have that in common.”

Erza only realized it until just at that moment, but the tension had left her once she and Jellal had been discussing their families. Her shoulders were more relaxed, and she breathed easier.

“You said your youngest sister reads to you?” Jellal asked suddenly. Erza nodded, as she wondering at what he was getting at.

“You can select any volume from my shelf, and I’ll read out loud to you.” He offered. 

“Any book I want?” She asked. Her eyes went back over to the books. Which one?

“Yes, any. I don’t mind. In fact, it sounds better than you just standing around bored to watch an injured knight.”

Erza felt her cheeks heat, as she tried to say something to disagree, but no words came.

“Don’t worry, I could tell you were bored, and I don’t blame you.”

Erza gave a sigh of relief, and not questioning his offer again, she walked over to the shelf to select one.

Perhaps this wouldn’t be as awful as she had been dreading it to be.

\---

It was weird to not be together with at least one of them, Gray silently mused. He searched his memory for anytime they were completely apart from one another, at least on duty, and there was none. It didn’t bother Gray, he told himself, but it felt off for it to be just him.

Natsu was off with that blonde princess, Gajeel had volunteered to train another princess, and Jellal was just injured. Though he had been saved by-you guessed it-a princess.

Gray wondered if this might be the start of them spending less time together. Despite himself he felt sad. He knew the day would come when Natsu would be expected to take more responsibility as a prince, and perhaps even abandon life on the road altogether.

Everyone was placing bets on which princess would get Natsu, though in these last few days, the people were placing their hopes on the blonde princess-Lucy. Gray could tell that even the Emperor and Empress were betting on her. And even Gray would agree, he didn’t see the other princesses appealing that much, though it was still hard to imagine Natsu romantic with a girl.

He shook his head.

“Things change, Gray.” He told himself. “They change all the time, you got to get used to it man.” Gray did wonder if Natsu had to leave their group if the others would follow without a prince to guard anymore. Would their adventures just become another memory as he and the others were assigned to various different squads?

Before Gray could think more on these gloomy thoughts, he heard footsteps behind him. He didn’t sense a threat, but he turned anyway to see Princess Juvia.

On instinct he went into a bow. What was she doing here? He wondered why a princess would come all the way to the west gate, nothing much going on here.

“Gray?” She whispered shyly, pulling Gray out of his thoughts. 

“Prince-” He then stopped himself remembering that they had agreed to first names and no titles. “Juvia-” He started over. Was it just him or did she seem to lit up when he said her name. “-um, how are you?” He had never been one for small talk, especially if he didn’t know that person well. Speaking of he noticed she had a small box in her hands.

“Oh, I’m wonderful, Gray.” She stepped closer, when she stepped closer he saw what she was carrying was some sort of food package. Had she made something? 

“How are you?” She asked back.

“I’m doing pretty good. Just nothing much happening.” He looked over at the vast desert expanse. It was hard to imagine that on one side of the wall was the capital of the world’s greatest empire and on another was a nearly barren wasteland. He looked back, “Probably a good thing you came. Nice to see someone else.”

Was it just him or did her face, just for a moment, looked like she had been sunburned?

“Oh, you are happy to see me?” Her voice sounded nervous.

“Yeah, I am.” It wasn’t a lie, he didn’t find her bad company in the slightest. He then decided to ask. “So what brings a princess all the way out here?”

At that her attention turned to the food box in her hands.

“I made something, and I hope you will like it.” She held it out to him, a slight tremble in her hands.

“Woah!” Gray’s eyes got huge. “You made it for me?” What had he done so special that a princess was making him something? 

Juvia misread him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you would like it.”

“Sorry, I gave you the wrong impression.” He was quick to correct it. “I am just surprised that’s all, and am actually pretty honored that a princess made something for me.” He looked at the box. “Can I look into it?”

She froze there, for just a moment, before gingerly handing out the package to Gray. She was on pins and needles, as she watched him open it.

When Gray finally discovered the contents, he smiled.

“Wow, you can bake too!” He looked at the collection of small cookies and pastries. “I didn’t know princesses could bake.” He admitted.

“Do you like them?” She asked. Gray decided to try a dark one with some sort of dark fruit in the center, biting into it, he tasted the flavor, and was happy to find out they tasted really good.

“Yeah, it’s really good. You really made it yourself?”

“Yes, I did.” She looked bashful. 

“Man, where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Oh, um…” She looked shy again. “It’s just that when my sisters were busy, I would have free time, and I would wonder the palace, I made friends with a kitchen maid, and she would take me to the kitchen, when there was no one around, and teach me these things.” She clasps her hands together, “You really like them.”

“Yes, I do.” He told her again. “It’s pretty nice, truth was I was getting kind of bored up here. Now, I have someone to talk to and some good cookies to eat.” 

“Someone to talk too? You mean me?”

“Who else is up here?” He asked, as he munched on another cookie. Juvia looked flustered, and Gray sighed.

“Sorry, that came out the wrong way. I have a bad habit of doing that. I’m glad you are up here, you seem nice.” He them laid the cookie platter on one of the stones. “Hey, I rather not eat all of these. We knights are meant to be on pretty strict diets.” And personally, he didn’t care that much for sweets, but he wouldn’t admit that to her. Though he did privately think her baking was much better than a lot of other places he had sampled. “Want to finish them together?”

“Really?” She looked starry eyed. 

“Yep, help yourself.” Gray was already munching on his second cookie. “You know this is pretty nice. Truth be told, while the food they give us knights isn’t bad, sometimes I get tired of the same thing.”

“Really?” An idea was coming over Juvia. 

“Yep, it’s nice for a change. When I’m out in the field, there is more variety when you get to stop at taverns.”

An idea came to Juvia.

“Gray, do you think I could start making your lunches? I am not sure if they would allow it...but…”

Gray thought a moment, being fairly flattered by the offer.

“Well, you would have to ask the chef’s. I imagine they would give favors to a princess, but you would have to follow their guidelines for a knight’s diet.” He cautioned her. “So like lots of meat and vegetables.” Though personally he found the vegetable that they gave him to be lacking in flavor.

“I could do that!” She said with a bright smile on her face. “I would love to make you lunch.”

Gray wouldn’t mind at all if he started having better lunches-who wouldn’t? But a thought came to him.

“I’m flattered and all, but why make me-just a regular knight-personal lunch? I might be part of the Prince’s guard, but I’m nothing that special, not trying to do false humility or anything else here, but it’s the truth.”

Juvia wrung her hands, looking nervous. She looked away, silent reigned for a long while.

“I can’t explain it Gray, but when I first saw you...I felt a connection. You just reminded me…”

She didn’t finish her sentence.

“Remind you of someone?” He finished for her.

At that Juvia looked panicked, her eyes dodging, not able to hold eye contact with him or anything.

She put her hand over her heart.

“Yes, you do remind me of someone I once knew.” She admitted. “Someone very dear to me...that I miss a lot.”

Gray wanted to ask her more, but he restrained himself. What business was it of his? And besides it looked like he was stirring up some painful memories anyway.

“Thank you, Juvia.” 

“For what?” She looked curious.

“Just for being good to me, I kind of needed it today. Just had a lot on my mind.” With him musing on his friends having to be separated it was nice to have an act of kindness directed at him. She was red. In a way, she looked pretty cute with how easily flustered she was.

“Anyway, you haven’t touched one of these cookies.” He gestured to the plate. “Come on, help yourself.”

Her eyes seemed to sparkle then, her lips parted.

“I will be happy to, Gray.”

\---

Lucy had traveled two days, trying to find some hint of Princess Ultear. But so far she was out of luck. She was a clearly foreigner by her accent, in a region where foreigners were non-existence, and she really couldn’t blame the people for having reservations about her. After all, Princess Ultear was their best chance of getting rid of Solomon.

And after going through the region, she was beginning to hate Solomon even more, and she didn’t think that was possible. She saw widespread poverty, people begging at every corner, even small dirty children. Everyone was dressed in barely together rags. Young women were on the street corner trying to sell themselves to every man who passed by, and young men formed gangs. There was hardly any elderly, she guessed it was hard to make it to old age in this kind of world. 

It sickened her, she would see Solomon’s guards, nearly all brutes that were drunk on power. They would take advantage over their status lording it over all the common people, taking what they wanted from money, food, animals, and even women.

Lucy did her best to avoid them. They seemed to let her go by unbothered. She wondered if Solomon had sent an order for them not to bother with a young blonde woman with a foreign accent. If so, it was perhaps the only thing she could be grateful to that monster for. Though it was for his own purpose.

She needed to find Ultear, and find her fast. She had manage to find word that Ultear would often get more women to join her cause then men. From what she gathered women had little rights in this land, and the only option to survive seemed to be selling yourself. She managed it wasn’t a hard deal to make.

Also she suspected that many of the prostitutes might be spies. It would be an easy way to get close to a solider or a higher ranking member of the army, after all. 

She had been openly asking questions throughout the day, of any ‘rebel’ activity they heard of. But she found the moment she asked such a question, they would avert their gaze, and act like she wasn’t there.

Lucy’s idea was to start gossip about her looking for the Princess. With her being so strange, she would stick in people’s memories. She prayed word would get back to Princess Ultear somehow or at least one of her rebels.

Looking around, Lucy felt a sudden presence. Her nerves went on edge, wondering if this was another solider or a potential ally. Or maybe just a common criminal.

She waited, she heard footsteps. Lucy kept her guard up, her knife growing hot on her thigh, as she became more aware of it’s presence. Lucy saw, to her relief, it was a woman, also hooded.

“You want to speak to the Princess?” This might be a trap, but she had no other lead to go on.

“Follow me.” Her voice was low. Lucy was taking a risk, but this entire mission was a risk, and a worse consequence would follow if she didn't find the Princess. She thought back to Natsu for the countless time. Could he really keep a lid on them being royalty?

But Lucy didn’t say a word, she simply followed the woman into the woods. But she mentally prepared herself for any attack that might come her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Next chapter might open with a POV of a character who has yet to get one.
> 
> Oh, I am so happy with how the Gray and Juvia part came out. I mentioned this in a previous author note, but Juvia is a pretty hard character to write in a serious manner. She’s easy to write when she’s comic relief, but I find writing her without the comedy to be difficult. I also think I came up with a backstory for her that explains why she cares so much about Gray. But I won’t spoil it here.
> 
> But I feel this chapter gave me a better grasp on Juvia’s character.
> 
> This chapter was a little shorter than others, but I wanted to end it here.
> 
> As always, I will be grateful to anyone who points out any grammar/spelling errors or typos I’ve made.


	13. The Darkest Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say THANK YOU to everyone, because this story has over one hundred kudos! I never imagined that would happen with any of my stories. I am so honored for everyone who commented and left kudos.
> 
> Really, a large part of me doesn't think I deserve it, because I don't see myself as a really good writer, that isn't false humility, I know that there are plenty of authors that are far superior to me in ability, but I'm still so grateful for everyone who likes this silly little story of mine, even if it isn't the best.
> 
> So thank you! I hope you continue to read, and more importantly, I hope I continue to improve and keep this story going. All your kudos and comments help keep me going.
> 
> So from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!

Laxus knew he might get executed when he got back to Alvarez, yes strangling a prince was a crime, but he didn’t know how he could contain his urge to choke the life out of that little idiot.

He was gone, and so was the Princess. He cursed, he should have posted someone to keep watch. Did he really expect Natsu to follow orders? Or had he simply been relaying too heavily on the Princess to keep Natsu in line?

Even though he wasn’t exactly an expert when it came to matters of love and marriage, he preferred staying an independent man, he wouldn’t deny that he, like the other Thunder riders, had been watching the Natsu and the foreign princess, wondering if this could work. Natsu wasn’t that developed when it came to matters of the heart, and he wondered if Natsu noticed girls or really anyone.

But he and his fellow riders had noticed, that Natsu had paid special attention towards the pretty young girl, and seemed to take an interest in her with not only the dune rides, but the gift, as well. He seemed to have love listening to how she told stories about history, and was engaged in just about every conversation they had together. 

All the Thunder riders had talked amongst themselves over the possibility of Natsu falling for the Princess. Also she was a beautiful woman to top it off, and Natsu was a young man, despite acting like a child often, that long soft hair and womanly body had to stir at least something in him. You didn’t get a woman that beautiful, smart, and caring just anywhere. If Laxus was the marrying type, and somewhere of her social station, he might consider her. Might being the key word. But he knew he would always choose a life on the road just among his comrades in arm and freedom. No wife and kids for him, the Fairies and his grandfather were all the family he needed. 

But now Natsu had proven himself to be an absolute idiot. Now, he had put the Princess in danger as well. However, he would admit he was surprised she went along with it. He struck her as more level headed and political savvy. What had happened? Shaking his head, they continued their search. The townspeople had not seen them, at least the honest ones, though quite a few claimed that they knew exactly where they were, but for a ‘little’ coin. Laxus and the rest of the Thunder riders had well enough experience to be able to tell when someone was selling them something, so not a copper was handed.

In the end, they had decided that Natsu and the Princess had gone into Solomon’s territory. So within the second half of the first day of them being missing, they took the plunge and headed into Solomon’s territory, heavily on guard, even at the risk of looking like invaders. They had removed the orange crest flag of the Empresses’ Fairies from their horses, it would raise enough suspicion as why members of the Empresses’ personal guard would be there.

Going into Solomon’s territory, they all formed a group, making sure everyone was on alert to guard and protect any spot in their formation at a moment’s notice. It was far from new territory for them, the Thunder riders were always the ones to ride first into battle, and solo missions were far from uncommon for them.

Laxus knew they had to have been being watched, and he knew the others could also sense it as well. He wondered if or when they would be ambushed. But something else happened that they didn’t expect.

A man appeared dressed in armor, though crudely made, but he was at least able to tell that he was a guard.

The Thunder riders stood tall, and Laxus took the lead.

“We mean you no harm, we are on a neutral mission from the Alvarez Empire, we are here to look for two people who went missing earlier, nothing more. Once we collect those two, we will leave your territory without any form of violence or disruption.”

The guard was then silent for a good moment.

“Solomon captured two wanderers plotting about overthrowing him last night. They were escorted to the dungeons."

Every member of the Thunder riders inwardly cursed. Great! Natsu had set himself up as a rebel in a territory that seriously did like that.

Freed took over,

“Are you certain of this? We were not aware of any orders to even enter Lord Solomon’s territory. We were simply on an escort mission to bring refugees to the Capital. In fact, we were shocked to even see them gone.”

“Perhaps they were under a mission that you were unaware of.”

Freed didn’t even flinch.

“I find that concerning. I ask you to take us to the castle, I and am sure the others want to know what’s going on. If there is an agenda going on beneath our noses, we wish to hear of it.”

Freed didn’t need them to look like conspirers. He knew that the guard might not to fooled, but if he had any misgivings, he didn’t speak them, he simply replied.

“We will escort you to the castle.” 

The moment the guard said this, a swarm of guards appeared out of the trees and bushes, but none of them were surprised. They already knew they were being watched.

“Follow us, and if you pull any tricks, we will kill all of you on the spot.”

Laxus nodded.

“You have my word.”

\---

Perhaps, Freed had been spoiled by the grandeur of the Imperial Palace of Alvarez, for Solomon’s castle looked everything but, like his guard’s armor, everything was crudely made, crumbling, old, and lacked any hint of splendor or wealth. It seemed more like a fort outpost than a self proclaimed Lord would have. It seemed like even the richest man in this poor downtrodden region didn’t even have that much.

They waited in a room, Freed and Evergreen sat next to each other on the couch, while Bickslow and Laxus sat in different chairs. They had been told to leave their weapons behind, which they did. What choice did they have if they ever wanted this rescue mission to be a success?

Freed rested his chin on his palms, supported by his knees. He knew they were in trouble, and he was their best bet out. He was always the more diplomatic one at times like this. Laxus was not much of a talker to begin with, despite being their leader. Laxus was more of a military guy who was better at fighting than talking any day. And Evergreen and Bickslow...lacked tact to put it lightly. So this left Freed. 

Freed had gone over dozens of possibilities of how this could possibility play out, and many weren’t good. This would be a very careful operation, no doubt.

Finally, the doors open and in came Solomon himself. He was tall, old, but despite his age he looked to be in very good shape. Also there was just a gleam in his eyes, he had a laughter in him. He knew something, something important, what Freed didn’t know.

But had he had any idea that Natsu was a prince and Lucy a princess? A large part of this conversation depended on how much Solomon knew, and Freed would have to read between the lines to figure it out. 

Freed held back a frustrated sigh, he felt like he was put in front of a game, but a blind fold had been put over him, while his opponent had all his senses.

Standing up, Freed gave a bow to Solomon, it took a second for the other Thunder riders to follow him.

He knew that Solomon was a man of ego, so he had to appeal to that. 

“You may be seated.” With that they all sat back down, and Solomon took the seat in front of him, the more ornate chair in the room, that they had purposefully left untouched.

“So you are here about the spies I caught yesterday.”

Solomon described them as spies, while far from the best start, at least it wasn’t as royalty. If Solomon knew he had Emperor Zeref’s younger brother in his clutches there was no way he wouldn’t do something about it for his advantage.

“Which quite disturbed us as well.” Freed started, let the dance begin, as he always called situations like this. “We were not aware either of them were spies, this was meant to be an escort mission. In all candor, we were explicitly told that we weren’t suppose to set a foot into your territory. When we woke up they were gone. I suppose you caught them at night.”

Freed knew the best deception involved as much truth as possible, a lot of what he was saying were not lies, other than the Princess and Natsu being spies.

“Yes, we did, though from what my sources say the boy and girl were arguing actually. The boy was talking about overthrowing me, but the girl was cautioning him against it till the end.”

Once again no mention of royalty. Please, not let this be deception.

“Ah, that would actually make a lot of sense. I doubted Lucy would be the spy type.”

At that a chuckle escaped from Solomon. Freed was then on edge, there was something about what he said about Lucy not being a spy that he thought was funny. Freed decided to venture innocence.

“It’s just she was always so level headed, and Natsu was rash. She never struck me as a type to disobey orders.” Freed clarified, deciding to take the risk, he asked. “If you don’t mind me inquiring, Lord Solomon, but why did you laugh?”

There was once again that gleam in his eye.

“Because that girl told me she was a spy, a double agent, acting against the Empire.”

Freed didn’t have to fake the surprise in his expression, and neither did the others. He prayed that Bickslow and Evergreen wouldn’t say anything, and they didn’t. They had long learned that only Freed spoke in situations like this.

“Could you explain further? We had no idea she was any sort of spy, and frankly it’s hard to even imagine.”

Another chuckle came from Solomon.

Was he lying? There was no possible way that the Princess could be a spy, it would ruin any prospect of an alliance her nation so badly needed, and besides it wasn’t her idea to come out here in the first place. But then again...he remembered...she had volunteered when the Emperor offered. However, from what he understood, she was very ignorant of the political climate of the Western continent, as were most Easterners.

So Freed deduced likely whatever Lucy had told him, or perhaps whatever he was telling them, had to be a lie on either the Princesses’ or Solomon’s part.

Then Solomon began to explain his meeting with the Princess and the tale that she was a double agent, the story actually eased him because he knew there was no possible way it could be true. Nothing added up with the facts he knew about her. 

Freed kept his ‘game’ face on to speak, but he did let a look of unease pass through him, to fool Solomon.

“I thank you for telling me this, even at your own risk. I promise you that we were in the dark about all of this. I ask you if perhaps release them both into our custody. I’m sure the Emperor would reward you greatly if he saw this act of peace. He would see you as a fair ruler for not wanting to plunge this continent into war.”

At that a smirk crossed the warlord’s face. Freed felt something in the pit of his stomach.

“Something has been troubling you about your group for a while now.” At that his eyes turned to Evergreen, who visibly flinched at his piercing gaze. “I have many people keeping track of your empire, and to my knowledge, despite all the gains for women in your empire, still there is only one part of the military that allows women to join-the Fairies.”

Freed’s blood ran cold, and he sure all the other Thunder riders did as well. Damn, how could he overlook that? But he would never have imagined that Solomon would know that fine detail about their military. Freed tried to gather the words, but Solomon got there first.

“And don’t try to argue she’s a diplomat. She had a weapon and was riding in formation with you, a very well trained one at that. You are Fairies aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes, we are. I apologize for our deception, but we feared it might cause trouble if we revealed ourselves too early. The Empress wished-”

At that Solomon interrupted them.

“If you were telling the truth, you would have told me you were Fairies from the start. And if the Empress has ordered you here, I suspect treachery, truth is I don’t believe that Lucy girl either, but I find her useful. I know the Empress is up to something, like most women, always deceptive.” That last part got him a glare from Evergreen.

“I will have you all escorted now to separate dungeons until I find out the truth for myself. Don’t fight now, you know it’s pointless here, weaponless and out numbered. You must want those two very desperately if you were willing to take that big of a risk, and I’m going to find out why.”

He snapped his fingers loudly, and the door burst opened and in came his guards.

“Take them away.” 

Freed cursed himself, he had failed! Damn it! How could he have not thought about Evergreen! But it wasn’t like they had expected to end up in the castle in the first place. And how could he explain why Fairies would be on a refugee escort mission without revealing that the people they were guarding were extremely important-royalty at that!

Freed and the rest kept their silence as they were lead away. 

He was alone in the cell with just his thoughts and worries to keep him company.

\----

Lucy followed the hooded woman, and they were now in the woods. Lucy knew better than to follow a stranger into a remote place, but what choice did she have? She needed to find Princess Ultear, if she had a prayer of saving Natsu.

The woman stopped and out appeared another, though much, shorter woman, Lucy waited with baited breath at what this could mean. The other woman pulled down her hood, and Lucy was surprised to see it was a very young pink haired girl.

“From here on out we have to blindfold you, so we can keep our base hidden.”

“I understand.” Lucy told them, and she did. Though she still didn’t like being blindfolded, but she couldn’t blame them for their caution. She had seen what Solomon was capable of. So without protest she let them.

"We also need to remove your weapon."

Lucy wondered a brief moment at how they knew, but then again she doubted many people looking for rebels and the lost princess were unarmed. She nodded, and gestured to her thigh. They removed it, and searched her, and found no other weapons. Then they finally blindfolded her.

It felt strange to be without her eyesight, and to their credit the two women did help her on her journey, but there was always a fear in the back of her mind that this could be a trap from Solomon. However, she felt if this was a ruse, it was far to elaborate to be a simple loyalty test, and why would Solomon go so far?

After what felt like hours of being blindfolded, she was finally stopped, she heard rock being pushed away, likely some sort of secret entrance, and she was helped through. There was still silence, but she could hear slight whispers, that she couldn’t quite make out. So knew there were others here, and she was most likely in the rebel base now.

She was stopped.

“We have brought this girl here, she claims she wishes to join us, but she is a foreigner.”

“A foreigner?” Came the voice of a woman, an older and more mature sounding one.

“Yes, Your Highness, so we are quite suspicious of her.”

“She was blindfolded the entire time?”

“Yes, she was.”

“And no one followed?”

“None, I swear to you.”

Lucy sensed there was some non-verbal communication going on, but she felt her blindfold slid from her eyes, she now saw she was in a dark cave like structure, they had to be underground, with some sort of plant like glowing creature to give them light. There before her sat a woman with long dark hair, she had to be one of the most gorgeous women that Lucy had seen in her entire life. Also her presence commanded respected. 

“Princess Ultear.” Lucy said without thinking. “I mean...are you her?”

“Indeed I am. Now, I ask who are you?”

Taking a deep breath, she was about to start from the beginning when she heard a voice shout from behind.

“Stop it! She’s Solomon’s spy.” Lucy jumped, wanting to protest, she turned to see a face that took her a moment to place. Her face paled when she realized it was that maid that had been with her when Solomon had been giving her orders.

“Wait, it’s not-”

Before Lucy could get another word out, the woman drew her sword and placed the tip at Lucy’s throat.

“One word, and I’ll slice that pretty little lying neck of your’s.”

Lucy couldn’t speak, she knew this woman wasn’t playing any kind of games.

“Kagura, explain.” Ultear spoke. 

“When I was being the maid, I overheard this interesting conversation.” Lucy’s heart sank as Kagura told them about her meeting with Solomon, and about her plans to rat Ultear and the rebels out. Lucy wanted to scream and protest her defense so badly, but the sword kept her from speaking.

“Look at her satchel, the flare is in it.” The pink haired girl took the satchel from Lucy, and sure enough there it was.

Ultear examined it, and shook her head.

“I see, thank you for your work, Kagura, take this spy away. We will question her later this evening.”

The sword was removed from Lucy’s throat, and he immediately began to protest.

“Wait! Stop, please, you have it all wrong, I’m not a spy. I’m actually a prin-”

At that Kagura put the sword back to Lucy’s throat, silencing the poor princess once again.

“Silence, spy! If you wish to speak, you will wait until later. No sooner than that.”

The sword was then taken away from her throat, but this time Lucy didn’t speak in her defense, no matter how badly she wanted too.

Without a word, but with a heavy heart, she followed them into her new jail cell.

Now, it looks like only did she not succeed in freeing Natsu, but she had ended up getting herself in prison again.

\---

Natsu wasn’t sure what to make of it when that Solomon guy wanted to speak to him. He knew he probably shouldn’t say he was royalty. Lucy had made it pretty clear they were going for him being her body guard, but where was she? That was his burning question. He hadn’t seen the Princess in two days, and the worrying was starting to mess with his mind.

Like he jumped at every sound, thinking it was her finally returning, or swore he saw a glimpse of blonde hair at the corner of his eyes. It didn’t help that he knew the kind of things that Solomon and his grunts were known to doing with women. He didn’t want to think of what those bastards would do with a young and beautiful woman like Lucy.

He punched the wall at the thought of it.

Natsu had never been one to look back much, or much less even regret. But here he was, he supposed being in an isolated prison cell only left you with your thoughts and conscience. He had put Lucy in danger by his really stupid and rash actions. And only the gods knew what was happening to her now. And in the end he could only blame himself for rushing head long into this like the idiot he was.

Had he always been this stupid? He had put an innocent girl that he was starting to really like in a dangerous situation. Had he put Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal in situations like this before? Had they just not mentioned it. With his knights, they were battled hardened and expected to take care of themselves, but Lucy was a princess, yes, with martial arts training, but still she wasn’t suppose to be on the front lines like this.

“Please, let me get her out, please, I promise-” He wasn’t sure who or what he was promising to, but he didn’t care ‘-Please let me save her, and I’ll do anything. I’ll be a better prince, anything you want.”

He heard the doors swing open, he sharply turned, gearing himself up for a possible fight.

“His Majesty, Lord Solomon, would like to speak to you now.”

Standing tall, Natsu felt his weighted cuffs, as he walked out of his cell. They weren’t painful, but they were a reminder that he was a prisoner.

“Where is the girl?” He asked immediately, as he was lead out, but the guards gave no reply. He asked again, but only got a thunk to the back of his head with a butt of a spear. In the end, Natsu realized that only Solomon was going to answer his questions.

He was lead to a room, not knowing this was the same room that Lucy had sat in previously, where that old bastard was waiting for him.

“Take a seat, my boy.” Said the warlord. Natsu gave him a long hard stare.

“Where is Lucy?” That was what he cared about. Unlike Lucy or Freed, Natsu had no intention of being diplomatic with this monster. “Tell me where she is now.”

At that the man gave a chuckle.

“I promise you she isn’t being harmed by me or my men. In fact, she isn’t even here.”

Natsu nearly lunged at the warlord, but his chains stopped him.

“Relax, boy, I nor my men laid a finger on her. We made a deal you see, that she would help me, and I would help her in return.”

“What kind of help did she want from you?” His tone was suspicious. He wasn’t going to take any kind of crap that Solomon was saying at face value.

“What if I told you that your diplomat was in fact a spy?”

Natsu’s eyes widened. A spy? Then he narrowed his gaze.

“No way in hell.”

“Well, that is what she told me, and she had been fooling you and everyone else.” There was a gleam of pure sadistic pleasure on that monster’s eyes as he told Natsu this. “Now, listen boy-”

Solomon began to go over what Lucy had told him, and surprisingly Natsu kept quiet, as he took it all in, though he knew it was complete crap. So she had told this lie just in hopes of getting them both out of here? That is what he knew had to be true.

“Ah, are you heartbroken, young man?”

This caught Natsu’s attention.

“What the hell are you on about?”

“It’s simply that she is a very beautiful young woman and you are a young man, I find it very hard to imagine that there isn’t many men in your situation that wouldn’t feel desire towards her. After all, she seemed so charming and sweet, as well as beautiful, but that’s how women are in the end. Sweet, pretty, and kind on the outside, but a rotten core within.”

“Lucy is not like that! She’s wonderful!” Natsu was starting to boil over, and he didn’t seem to realize that Solomon’s smirk grew wider.

“Ah, young men, all so naive to the nature of women.” He shook his head, giving a chuckle. “Let me tell you, she left you here without so much of a thought about you. She is a cold and selfish, even for a woman, and she never-”

Before Solomon could finish his statement, he was knocked over, hit squarely in the jaw. He never imagined that anyone cuffed and weighted down like that could move so fast. The old man staggered, reeling from shock. The young man was about to place another hit, but the doors open, and the guards came rushing in.

Solomon felt humiliated by the fact this little brat had landed a hit, and he had to have his guards to help him.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, he stared down at the boy.

“Perhaps, it’s time to simply just kill you and find that girl and kill her as well.”

“If that happens Zeref is going to kick your ass for it and so is Fiore.”

Natsu never liked pulling his brother out as a threat, but he had to do it for Lucy, this guy couldn’t hurt her.

“Wait? Do you mean the Emperor?”

Natsu said nothing, wondering now if his rash words had made things worse. But during his silence the pieces began to click in Solomon’s mind.

“Your name is Natsu, isn’t it.” He had heard that the Emperor had a younger brother who was hardly at court and was quite the spitfire. And he had pink hair as well.

He paused a moment, before answering the warlord. 

“Yeah, yes it is.”

“Prince Natsu.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

Natsu didn’t answer. But his face said it all.

Solomon gestured to the guards to take the Prince away, but once the doors closed he started laughing. Soon his attendant walked in, after having heard the news that their prisoner was the Prince of Alvarez.

“So perhaps you wish to use the Emperor’s younger brother as a bargaining chip to make the Empire recognize us a country?” 

“Power is wonderful, but power and revenge is even better.” Solomon’s smirk never faded.

“What do you mean?” Asked the attendant, not understanding his master’s meaning.

“Because I’m going to kill that boy.”

“What? But my Lord, that will bring the wrath of the Emperor down on us!” He stammered out.

Solomon just kept smiling, and evenly answered.

“Not if the Emperor thinks that it’s Ultear and her rebels that killed his brother..”

–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot shorter than I originally wanted it. But I wanted to end it here, I feel that lately my chapters have been shorter than I would have liked. Or maybe that is an OCD of wanting each chapter to be a certain word count.
> 
> I’m really happy to be done with this chapter, I was having major writer’s block, and it took me forever to break through. So happy to be over that.
> 
> Oh, and I have been playing a visual novel called “Psychedelica of the Ashen Hawk” and the premise is giving me plot bunnies for a new fanfic. The main plot is that the main character is a girl who is pretending to be a boy, so I thought of doing my own cross dressing story where a female character has to pretend she’s a boy. I immediately thought of Gajeel and Levy as the couple, and have a vague plot idea, but I need to ‘sand’ it out, and also make sure it isn’t a flight of fancy and instead something I want to work on.  
> (EDIT: I wrote the first chapter of it, but while I did like it, the plot that came to me was very complicated and heavy on drama and politics. I decided I rather not be working on two stories like that at the same time. Maybe someday if “POP” gets finished, I might start on it. But for now it’s back on the ‘plot bunny list’)
> 
> I was reading Rave Master (Hiro Mashima’s manga before Fairy Tail) and he answered questions at the end of each volume, and Mashima would often mention how much he loved movies, and one time he got this seriously rude and entitled person telling him to stop watching so many movies and write more manga.
> 
> And keep in mind that Mashima is nick named Superman because of how fast he puts out manga and some Jump editor called him the idea manga artist for his commitment to his work.
> 
> Mashima apologized and explained that creators needed to have free time to find more inspiration. I wish Mashima had told him off, but that might be Japanese politeness at work.
> 
> But still Mashima is right, creative people can’t work without breaks or other hobbies. I find a lot of inspiration in plenty of other places. I love writing, but if I just wrote and did nothing else, I doubt my writing would any good at all, because I would have no sources of inspiration to draw from. Like I’m possibly doing with that game. Also I do my best to read everyday, because I view being well read as incredibly important to being a good writer. 
> 
> So yeah, people in creative fields and hobbies, they need breaks to recharge and hobbies that they can get new ideas from.
> 
> Please inform me of any grammar/spelling errors or typos.


	14. Saints And Sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say, I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm so grateful to the people who read and like my work, and I do try to at least get one chapter out a week. But let's say, I won't go into details, a lot of stuff happened in my real life, and it killed my urge to do well...anything...and writing and publishing wasn't a priority, but it seems I've mostly pulled myself out of my depression spell.
> 
> On another note, I've started work on a new story. But I'll wait till I have at least five chapters written before I publish it

A week had passed, and Levy felt while she had improved in her fighting, she still knew it was far from Rene’s level. Damn, how was she ever going to catch up to her with only three weeks left? Levy sighed, was she really going to not only let her kingdom down, but be that terrible woman’s slave for an entire month?

She had finished her weight routine that day. She didn’t lift weights everyday, Gajeel warned her about overdoing her muscles, but she did it enough. Going back, she felt so tired. It was getting dark, and while Alvarez was very hot during the day, she learned it actually was surprisingly cold at night. Through the outdoor hallways and courtyards she went, until she saw a tall and familiar figure.

“Gajeel.” She spoke, wondering what he wanted with her outside training. Really, she didn’t see him much outside of their morning training sessions. Why approach her here, at night, at that?

“Hey, Princess.” He said with a wave of his hand. He approached her, his wide mouth grinning. “Want to go out for a drink?”

Levy wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn’t that.

“Huh?” She couldn’t respond in time.

“Come on, let’s sneak out a bit. Have you even been outside the palace since you’ve been here? Don’t worry about your sisters, they are with their own knights.”

“Get out of the palace?”

“Hey, don’t sound so shocked, you ain’t a prisoner here, of course, you can go out. I got a cloak and hood you can wear, though I doubt anyone would recognize you at the place I’m thinking of.”

Levy though for a moment, biting her lip.

“Hey, don’t worry, Princess, I ain’t taking you to the bad side of town-yet.”

Levy gave him a ‘look.’ She seriously could never tell if this man was joking or not. 

“Oh, come on, it’s just a drink. I think with all the training you earned it.” Then without warning, he was quickly at her side, and he pinched her upper arm, but not to the point where it hurt, it was just to see the muscle she had built up

“Princess, you are getting gains already. I like a strong girl.”

“Gajeel!” She shouted, her face flushed red. At that the man through his head back and laughed.

“Come on, Princess.” With surprising gentleness he laid his hand on her back. His smiled was strangely warm. “It’s on me. Come on, you deserve a break.”

Thinking a moment, Levy really had been training hard and not really doing much else besides eating what she needed and resting. She really hadn’t even read that much! 

Finally, giving in, Levy nodded.

“Sure, you can take me out. But I will hold you accountable if anything goes wrong. If it does I’ll never let you take me out again.”

He smirked a little.

“Sounds almost like a challenge, Princess.”

\---

It really was the first time she was outside the palace. The first time had been in a carriage with that Fairy woman and her sisters. And a carriage window could only give you a limited view of the city, much less it’s people and culture.

Levy wore a hood, as she walked down the streets. Having traveled incognito before it wasn’t like she was unused to this. She sometimes had to to this back in Fiore.

Speaking of Fiore, walking down the streets of the capital of the Empire, started to make her think of her old country. Fiore was once the center of the Eastern continent, when it came to trade and culture. Many of the most popular Eastern operas, plays, books, and music came from Fiore’s golden age. But that was nearly a century ago. The once crown jewel of the East was nearly bankrupt.

When Levy and her sisters would walk incognito around Fiore, she would see closed shops and businesses, beggars, half hazard homes, and many faded opera houses and stages, like a ghost of a once golden age over the city. At one point, Fiore was even the fashion capital of the continent, but now the average Fioran women had a patchwork dress, only the richest could buy lovely clothes.

But as Levy walked through the streets of the Imperial capital, she couldn’t help, but wonder if this was how Fiore was like during it’ golden age. Levy only saw one or two beggars in the countless people she saw walking the streets. Every man, woman, and child had on a nice set of clothes, no patches to be seen. The outfits were rich as well. The streets were paved, so no mud or dirt to step in. And judging by the lack of human waste in the streets or smell, it seemed like the entire city had access to a sewer.

She saw many stalls of freshly made foods from skewered meats, fruits, salads, soups, and plenty of baked goods. They smelt so good that it made Levy’s mouth water a bit. There was no lack of food here. Along with the food stalls, there were plenty of stalls for just luxuries like jewels, figurines, decorations, flowers, books, and plenty of other things.

The availability of books caught Levy’s eyes, but not just due to being a bookworm, but because the presence of books in common street vendors must have meant that many, if not most, of the Alvarez's population was literate.

It reminded her once again just how much was riding on this alliance. She knew this might be her country’s last chance of saving itself. She thought of Lucy, and wondered how she was doing with the Prince. Was he falling for her? Or was Lucy perhaps even falling for him? She thought back to what was riding on the duel, if she won she got the support of an entire royal household for Fiore. She also remembered the advisor encouraging her to win. If she won, she might have more allies for her nation than she originally thought she could manage.

Levy was so lost in her troubles and watching the citizens of the capital, that she almost didn’t realize it when they had arrived at the tavern. Gajeel held the heavy wooden door open for her. The tavern was delightfully warm, and she heard singing and laughing. Levy felt at ease here, even if the tavern’s patrons were louder than what she was used too. She also heard music in the background, and saw a bard playing a song.

She noted that Gajeel’s eyes went to the bard in question and seemed to linger there. But he turned his attention away.

“Hey, Gajeel’s here!” Someone shouted, and the entire tavern turned their attention to Gajeel and her. Without realizing it, Levy got closer to Gajeel. On the other hand Gajeel did notice, and simply smiled at how the little princess wanted his protection at that moment. He ruffled her hair beneath her hood, and despite herself Levy felt reassured.

“Hey, everybody! Got me a guest with me tonight.”

Everyone laughed, and some shouted.

“Oh, Gajeel always gets the cute ones.”

Levy felt her cheeks become hot, but before she could stop herself.

“No, we aren’t together!” She wanted to make that clear, “We are just...just-” She couldn’t find the words.

“We just two friends going out for a drink.” Gajeel said for her, and Levy was very thankful. “Sorry, but my lady friend here isn’t used to rowdy crowds, mind if we get a booth in the back, don’t want to cause her to go into shock.”

At that laughter continued in the bar. A waitress, lead them to a booth in the back among he rowdy crowd.

Sitting across from him, Levy felt out of her element around these rowdy strangers, but in contrast she felt that Gajeel was probably exactly in his element.

He hung one arm over the seat, his legs spread apart, he looked like he owned the place just judging by body language alone. But in any case, it was clear he was very comfortable here.

“So what you want to drink?”

Levy was pulled from her thoughts, and her brained tried to come up with an answer. But for once, Levy didn’t have an answer.

“Sparkling wine?” That was the answer that came to her. Gajeel gave her a look.

“Oh, come on, Princess, you ain’t at a ball here, order a real drink.”

Levy looked to the side, feeling nervous.

“Truth is-” She began to admit. “-I really haven’t had a lot of experience drinking alcohol outside balls.”

“What you weren’t allowed?” He questioned.

“Well...sort of. It isn’t lady like to get drunk and stuff.”

At that Gajeel scoff.

“These damn royal rules.” He shook his head. “Well, around me, Princess, your always a lady to me, so order exactly what you want.”

‘Always a lady to me’

For some reason, those words inwardly made Levy flush, but why?

The waitress came, but Gajeel signaled to hold her off for a moment.

Gajeel then gave her a list of drinks and their flavors. In the end, Levy went for a strawberry daiquiri. It was at least a flavor she liked. But the thought of strawberries reminded her of Erza. Levy briefly wondered what Erza was doing now, probably still by that injured knight’s side.

Their drinks arrived, she could tell that Gajeel had ordered the strong stuff, while Levy had her fruity drink.

Taking a sip, Levy was surprised at how good it tasted. Once the waitress left, Gajeel spoke.

“Now, that we are out here, sharing drinks like good buddies, mind telling me what’s on your mind?”

At that Levy froze, not sure of how to react to such a forward question. But in the end, she decided that honesty was the best answer to this. 

“It’s just I have a lot riding on my duel with Rene Courtse.”

“That you do.”

Gajeel didn’t sugarcoat it, and she didn’t want him too either.

“It’s just that if I lose this match, it will be more than just being a slave for a month to that horrible woman, it will be that I lost a chance at honoring my country, and losing potential allies along the way. I can tell that a lot of people here don’t think highly of Fiore. I want to show them that despite the situation we are in, we are still a proud and strong nation, and we can pull ourselves out of this rut, that we are more than just beggars that need to be saved.”

“So this is a matter of pride.”

Levy simply nodded.

Gajeel took a heavy gulp from his drink, he wiped the froth away from his chin. 

“It’s for your nation, your family, and you might not have realized it, yet, Princess, but this is for your pride as well. It isn’t out of pure selfless goodness you are doing this.”

Levy’s eyes widened, and was about to defend herself when Gajeel spoke again.

“Nah, don’t take it like that, I am not saying you are a bad person, far from it. Truth is I don’t trust those self sacrificing types, who are always doing things for others and not themselves more often than not the selfish bastards out there.”

“But why?” She was very confused. Gajeel leaned back.

“Because it’s not natural for people not to look out for their own interests. And I don’t trust people who deny their wants and act like they do everything for others, I know they have a motive behind that saintly look they put on. They are usually doing it so that either everyone would love and like them, which is pretty damn self centered and arrogant if you ask me, or they are doing it to hide something darker. So I don’t trust the pure goody two shoe types at all.”

Levy wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but Gajeel continued.

“I also don’t trust the completely self serving types either, who never help others. Both ends are extremes that are pretty equally selfish at the end of the day. I believe in balance, yeah, I believe to some extent we need to help the other people in our lives, but we also need to look out for ourselves. Kind of like a scale you know to keep stuff even. Sometimes we care about others, sometimes ourselves, I don’t trust people who try to be complete saints or sinners. I like it when people are just real.”

At that Gajeel was silent, he once again went back to his drink, Levy knew he was waiting her response to what he had just said. 

“Thank you.” Levy’s words surprised her, but Gajeel didn’t look surprised at all.

“You’re welcome, Princess.”

Levy sipped her drink as she thought.

“I want to prove myself, but it’s hard because I still have trouble with holding stance.”

“Because you have been fighting without your own pride.”

“My own pride?”

“To prove yourself like I just said people need to be a balance of both saint and sinner. You got the saint part down with your nation and sisters, and all that, but you have yet to allow yourself to be the sinner. Fight for your pride when you hold that stance and swing that sword. Think of everything you stand for.”

A question came to Levy, and she asked.

“Gajeel, when you fight, what are you fighting for?”

For the first time ever, she saw the priceless expression of Gajeel being caught off guard.

“What do I fight for?” His expression and face grew serious, even his body language seemed to stiffen at her question. Levy wondered if she made a mistake, his dark eyes looked far away.

“That is a tale for another time.” Levy decided not to push it, but she was glad that he hadn’t said he would never tell her. But at the same time her curiosity was stroked. Levy decided it was time for a change in topic.

“I’m still really worried, I don’t know if I’ll be able to beat Rene Courtse in a month, it just feels like I’m climbing a mountain, and I have barely covered the base.” That was her analogy at how she felt.

“I think you’ll make it, Princess, as long as you are both selfish and selfless enough with your pride, the moment you are both saint and sinner is the moment your stance can’t be broken.”

She took in his words.

“Now, Princess, enough about this fight business, I came to let you relax. Let’s talk about something else, tell me about Fiore and stuff like that. I know you like talking about your sisters.” Levy felt relieved at that, so that’s what she did.

But the entire time, she was completely unaware that Gajeel was thinking of a plan in his head.

–

Early that morning, Zeref was doing paperwork, with Mavis at his side, going over anything he was sent and or wrote back, offering her feedback and thoughts. As much as he respected and admired Mard Geer and Invel Yura, he always found Mavis to be just as capable, if not more so.

Then there was a knock.

“Come in.” Zeref spoke, the door slid open to reveal a messenger. 

“A thousand pardons, Your Majesties, but one of Natsu’s knights-Sir Gajeel-wishes to have an audience with you.”

This surprised both him and his wife, they looked at one another, as though to confirm what they had both just heard. Gajeel had never sought any sort of audience with them before, he was always with Natsu when they met. If anything he was the knight, out of Natsu’s group, that he knew the least. What would make him want an audience? Zeref prayed it was nothing terrible.

“Thank you, please send him in.”

\---

Levy walked to the training ground that morning, ready to start with Gajeel, but when she arrived she saw an unusually thoughtful expression on the Iron knight’s face. He looked like he had something on his mind.

She grew anxious, wondering what it could be. 

“Hey, I talked to the Emperor and Empress about something. I got permission to take you out of the capital for some training.”

Levy’s eyes widened. Out of the capital? Where were they going?

“I think the palace and being around all these damn courtiers and their bullshit is keeping you away from focusing on getting stronger, not to mention unneeded stress. I think if we are out there for two weeks or so, we can make twice, or probably more progress there than we can in this stuffy old palace. So what do you say?” 

She thought there for a long time. Leaving the palace? But what about Erza and Juvia? Wouldn’t they miss her? The thought of leaving her sisters behind made her want to say no. But then she remembered his words

‘The moment you embrace both the saint and sinner is the moment your stance can’t be broken.’

She had to do this, she had to be selfish here, she had to be the sinner.

The girl curled her fists, as she gathered all her strength.

“Yes, I’ll go with you.”

Gajeel smiled, and then reached down to ruffle her short blue hair.

“I figured you had it in you, Princess.”

–

She had mentally braced herself for her sisters to protest, surely with Lucy gone they wouldn’t want another sister away, but much to Levy’s relief and surprise, both encouraged her to go.

“I think it is a fine idea.” Erza said with a nod of her head. “A change of scenery would probably do you good, and Gajeel is right, you are probably too anxious and stressed to train to the best of your ability. I support you completely on this.”

Juvia also gave her support.

“I want you to win this. We all do.”

“Indeed, and I think you can do it, Levy, but Gajeel is right. I fear this palace air and tension is stifling you. Perhaps a change of scenery is for the best.”

Levy thought a moment and nodded.

“I was thinking the same thing…” Levy then grew quiet.

“Something on your mind?” Erza sounded concern. Levy thought a moment.

“First Lucy, now me. Have we ever been this separated before?” She looked at both Juvia and Erza. Juvia looked away. “It’s like we are starting to...to…”

“Go our separate ways.” Erza finished for her. “But we knew this day would happen, didn’t we? We can’t be together forever, it’s not the way of the world for siblings, even commoners, to never go their own way. Listen, Levy, you are still my sister no matter how far you may be.” Despite the brave words, Levy could feel an undercurrent of sadness in her sister’s voice.

She laid a hand against her elder sister’s cheek, Erza closed her eyes.

“Yes, we knew this would happen, we all have our lives to live in the end. And we are royalty, women at that, so it was always known we would not always be together, we are needed for marriage alliances, after all.” That was the sad truth of it all. Then before Levy realized it, Juvia was at her side. Her quiet sister wrapped her in a hug.

Levy leaned into it, taking comfort Juvia.

“But, Levy, there is something you have to do before you start your own path.” Erza said.

“What is that?”

“Levy, I apologize, I feel that I have long over sheltered you-”

“We all have.” Juvia stepped in. Erza nodded.

“I fear in doing so we have clipped your wings, made you too dependent on us. Levy, I am sorry, I should have let you be able to fly, but I was always too scared you would fall. You were the baby, after all.”

Levy couldn’t argue with that.

“I want this man, this knight, to be the one to help you finally get your wings back and fly in a way that I-we couldn't. You have both my blessing and my prayers to do this.”

“Mine as well.” Juvia agreed.

At that Levy smiled, but as she did that tears started to leak from her eyes. She then suddenly pulled her two sisters into a hug.

“I promise no matter where I may fly too, you’ll always be at the top of my heart. Sisters-now and always.”

–

Levy left the next morning, she and Gajeel were given plenty of supplies, but Levy’s identity as a princess was kept secret. She had been given the plainer clothes of a commoner, but since she was meant to be an Alvarezan commoner, it was still much better than the kind in Fiore.

She said goodbye to her sisters and Lisanna. She thanked the handmaiden for teaching her, and then off she went with Gajeel through the back gate.

They traveled outside the capital, like many before her it was hard to imagine such a city of splendor existed right outside such a harsh landscape. Levy wondered if the Capital was purposefully built in such a hostile environment just to show the wealth and power of the empire. 

They spent the better part of the day traveling, and Levy was struck by how sparsely populated the area outside the palace was. Mostly a few huts with small farms.

“Something on your mind, Princess?”

“It’s just there isn’t many people outside the Capital.”

“Well, think about it like this, Princess. Would you rather live here?” He gestured to a falling apart shack that owners looked like they owned a single goat between them, “Or the Capital?”

She couldn’t argue with that.

“But then why live out here when then when the capital is so close by? Or only certain people allowed to live in the capital?”

Gajeel shock his head as he took a sip of his water flask.

“Nah, the Emperor isn’t that kind of guy. People have their own reasons, some just don’t like being part of the empire, some don’t like city life, and some just prefer the freedom. Don’t worry there are plenty of cities in the continent that are rich like the capital, the desert, especially right outside the capital, is harsh. But some people like the challenge of it, which is kind of like the people we will be staying with while you are training.” 

“Who are we staying with exactly? You never explained who they were.” But then again she hadn’t asked.

“One of the former knights and his wife. He started as a knight, and she was a Fairy for many years, he saw her, and left the knights for the Fairies. A couple years ago, they asked for discharged, so they could get married and start a family.” 

“So they left the capital?”

“Yep, and don’t worry, they ain’t in poverty. They got a good settlement, and invested in a nice little ranch, actually a lot of the palace’s meat and dairy come from them. And damn, if they don’t make the best steaks.”

So it seems like whoever they were going to were doing well.

Later, at around sunset, Levy and Gajeel arrived at a large ranch. It had many cattle, along with some houses for, what Levy guessed, were their employees. It was easily the nicest place outside the capital that Levy had seen. 

Several ranch hands came and took their horses, Levy followed Gajeel to the largest house on the ranch and outside set a man with long dark hair with brown skin. He seemed to light up when he saw Gajeel.

“Hey, Alzack, been a while.” He then slapped him on his shoulder. The man smiled. 

“Yes, it has been.” The former knight agreed. He also returned the slap on the shoulder. “I admit when the carrier pigeon from the palace came with your request, both me and Bisca were pretty shocked, but we weren’t about to turn down some old friends that needed help.”

Alzack then turned to Levy and gave a bow.

“So I take it you are the princess that Gajeel is going to train here?” He asked as he rose back up. Levy gave a nod.

“Yes, he is training me.” The man had a nice, friendly disarming smile. “I will try my best not to make too much trouble.”

“Hey, no worries.” The man seemed very laid back. “Come in, and have some dinner with us.” He started back in, gesturing them to follow. It was a nice home, very open space with handsome wood furniture, also quite a bit of fur and some mounted animals on the wall.

“Ah, I smell steaks.”

“Well, when we heard you coming, we knew we had to put them on.”

“You know me well.”

Alzack laughed at that. As they entered the dining room, Levy saw a beautiful woman with pale skin and long green hair, who happened to be heavily pregnant to the point where Levy wondered if she would deliver before dessert was served.

Levy sat down, and Gajeel was seated next to her. 

“It’s such an honor to have a princess at the table.” The pregnant woman spoke. “I’m Bisca, by the way, Your Highness.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Levy felt a little flustered. “But no need for my title here. I’m here because of your generosity. Just call me Levy.”

“Levy.” The woman tested the name on her lips. “That’s a lovely name.”

“Thank you.”

She and the woman continued to talk, as Levy asked her about life on the ranch and such. Alzack wanted news about the capital and what was going on there. Yes, he heard it from travelers, but rumor and truth were often mixed. He wanted to hear it from a source inside the palace. When Gajeel told him about the blonde princess and Natsu going on an escort mission with her, Alzack looked like you could knock him over with a feather.

This actually tore Bisca’s attention away from Levy.

“Are you serious that idiot prince is actually on a diplomatic mission?”

“Yep, he is alright, I guess that little pretty blonde princess had an effect on him.”

Levy felt the need to defend Lucy.

“Lucy is very intelligent and kind, she wants to help people.”

“Hey!” Gajeel went to defend himself. “Never said she wasn’t, but she’s a pretty girl. I just figured that even she might arouse something in Princey, and if his brother is anything to go by maybe a thing for blondes runs in the family.

Levy stopped eating, for reasons she couldn’t explain she suddenly felt very self conscious at how Gajeel described Lucy’s beauty. Without realizing it, she touched her own hair. She wondered if Gajeel thought she was pretty. Of course, Levy knew well she didn’t hold a candle to any of her sisters in terms of looks, as far as she was concerned, but she hoped he found her at least cute. She remembered how he joked over her small breasts and petite body.

Frowning, she realized she probably wasn’t his type.

And at that thought she mentally slapped herself. Why on earth did she care about what Gajeel thought of what she looked like?

“Truth be told.” Alzack began. “We have actually heard of the princess selected, and about Princess Lucy in particular.”

“Rumor has it that Natsu is desperately in love with her, and even taken a lady’s favor of her’s and wrapped it on the hilt of his sword and sworn eternal love to her.” Bisca added

Levy cringed at this mental imagery. While she hadn’t spent much time with the Prince, she couldn’t really picture him that romantic and sentimental. But still so it seemed that the rumors were spreading about Lucy, but were they good? She remembered Rene and those awful things she had said about her.

“What things are they saying about Lucy?” Levy decided to ask. “And about the Princesses in general?”

Alzack looked to Bisca, so it seemed she was keeping up more with the gossip about them.

“For Princess Lucy, the rumor is that she’s the most beautiful woman in the world and men, and some women, are instantly in love the moment they see her, and artists and poets in the capital pay tribute to her beauty in their works of art. Apparently, the Prince has tried to buy their work for his personal chambers, but the artists have refused, not being able to bare being able to be apart from her image, including the female artists as well.”

Levy blushed for Lucy. While Lucy was a beautiful girl, this was a clear exaggeration. No men were swearing their undying love on the sight of her, and Lucy hadn’t posed for any portraits. But Levy thought of Rene, as much as she hated to admit it, Rene was an extremely beautiful woman, though in Levy’s, probably biased, mind she didn’t hold a candle to Lucy.

She remembered what Invel Yura had said about Courtse being rejected by both the Emperor and the Prince, it must have hurt her pride considerably. Now, a new woman had arrived and the Empire was praising her beauty and the Prince, who had scorned her, was taking an interest. It wasn’t a wonder that the woman was spreading such malicious rumors about Lucy.

“What about Erza?” She asked.

“The warrior woman?” Alzack asked. Lucy nodded. Bisca began to speak.

“Rumor has it she has hair the color of blood, and is the greatest female warrior of all time.” Well, that was pretty much true at least. “They say she beat off a group of men attacking a knight as well.”

“That did happen.” So it seemed the rumors of Erza were at least accurate in comparison to Lucy.

“Also they say she is so strong she could defeat one hundred men by herself.”

Okay, she took that back. There was no way even Erza could manage to defeat one hundred enemies at once.

Or could she? Levy shook her head.

No, that was impossible.

“What about Juvia?”

At that Bisca’s face went blank, she looked like she was thinking hard.

“Oh, I think I’ve heard her mention...but I really haven’t heard much about it.”

Levy felt a pang of guilt in her stomach, always the forgotten and looked over one-Juvia. But then again with all those wild rumors, maybe that was for the best.

Levy had to gather all her courage for the next question.

“What about me?”

At that silence reigned, as Levy felt her stomach drop.

“Well, the rumors vary. Many claim you challenged a noble woman in the name of your country and insulted the empire while at it.”

“That’s not true!” Levy quickly defended herself. “She insulted Fiore and my family first, I never said anything against Alvarez. I swear.”

Bisca looked sympathetic.

“I believe you, you definitely are not that type, I can already tell.”

Levy felt a bit relieved. She hadn’t noticed how quiet that Gajeel had become.

“Just work hard, train, and prove them wrong.” He told her, in a voice that was much more softer than usual. 

“Yes, I definitely will.”

At that they directed the conversation to the ranch and news from the capital. But Levy always had those rumors in the back of her mind.

–-------------

So he had finally showed his face again, this time without the Prince or his little friends, thought the head bandit as they hid in their cave.

“Gajeel thinks he can run from us-his past, but he can’t.”

“Yeah, that bastard thinks that wearing the armor of the knight makes him better than all of us. He never did pay for his crimes, and for betraying us to save his own hide.” Bitter venom leaked from the man’s mouth. 

“Relax, we will have our revenge soon enough, the Iron killer, will have his day.” The head bandit promised his men. “Just a little longer still…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: The timelines in this are not concurrent with one another. Levy going to Alzack and Bisca’s home are not happening at the same time as what is happening with Natsu and Lucy. I hope I’m making sense. But I couldn’t use concurrent timeline in this, because it would be too uneven with what group I’m focusing on. Like I would likely have to do a bunch of Lucy and Natsu chapters, and then write each couple in like chunks instead of sharing the story in a more organic manner, I feel. Like I rather not focus too much on one couple, but spread it out.  
> -
> 
> Wow, this is one of the longest chapters I’ve written in a while! I actually never thought that the chapter would be all Gajeel and Levy, I figured they take the first half and then I would do some Jerza. Not that I mind, I don’t have a chapter word limit, after all.
> 
> For those of you who may not know. A lady’s favor was something done in the middle ages in Europe, before a joust or battle a knight would get the woman he loved to tie her veil around his pole or other weapon for good luck in battle or a reminder to come home safe and alive, because someone who loved him was waiting on him.
> 
> Gajeel is one of the most fun characters to write. I really enjoy writing him. He’s so hilarious and blunt, but he is often more insightful and intelligent than most would realize at first glance.
> 
> My cousin, Rebecca, the one who got me into Fairy Tail in the first place. I actually did watch the first three episodes years ago on crunchyroll, but I couldn’t get into it. But she told me to give it another try, and our friend Edwin, let me use his funimation account, so I could watch it dubbed without adds. Yes, I prefer dubs over subs. 
> 
> So I am writing Fairy Tail fanfiction because of Rebecca, so if you like my stories, ya’ll need to pay her tribute or something. She accepts cash, dog treats, and eighty-five dollar hair spray.
> 
> Rebecca also recently got her husband to watch Fairy Tail. It’s funny because Rebecca, when she watches a show, likes to assign characters to people she knows in real life. She originally gave her husband Laxus, but since he’s watching he says he relates more to Gray, and Rebecca was originally Lucy, but now she is considering moving herself to Juvia.
> 
> I admit I can see both Lucy and Juvia in her. But it’s whatever she wants. Our friend Edwin gave himself Ichidya.
> 
> If you’re wondering what she gave me, originally she assigned me Levy, but as she watched the series she switched me to Mavis because she says it’s because Mavis likes reading, fairy tails, and is smart and strategic. Personally, I don’t think I’m smart like Mavis, and I have another friend who tells me often that I’m not a perceptive person.
> 
> So between being not really intelligent and not being perspective or insightful person at all, it’s kind of hard to see myself as Mavis.
> 
> But Rebecca is pretty adamant I’m Mavis…..


	15. Strawberry Spell

Erza couldn’t lie to herself though, it did feel like she was losing her family. Only she and Juvia remained in the palace, and then again they only saw one another at night. Juvia was helping that other knight, and Erza had her own to attend to.

It didn’t help that Juvia tended to be a loner anyway, so Erza poured herself into Jellal and his recovery, playing the role of nurse did help ease her mind off the current troubles of her family, and besides what else was there to do? The Prince wasn’t here to woo, and she certainly didn’t want a place in the court, especially after Levy’s experience with that terrible nobleman, so Erza remained mostly in Jellal’s chambers when not training. He didn’t seem to care about her status as a princess or a warrior woman. He just seemed to treat her as a person.

She actually started to enjoy the hours where she helped him and took him to physical therapy with Porlyusica, who remarked on his quick recovery.

“I want to see him moving more. He needs to move unless he wants his muscles to atrophy.”

“Can I walk more?” Jellal hesitantly asked. Porlyusica studied him a moment, her trained physician’s eye noting his body. Finally, she gave a nod. Jellal and Erza both released breaths that they hadn’t realized that they had both been holding.

“Yes, I recommend you go about the castle.” Then Porlyusica paused, likely remembering the incident that brought Jellal to this state. “Actually, perhaps it is best to walk together in town or something.”

“Yes, I prefer the Capital as well. I can disguise myself there better anyway.”

What did Jellal mean by disguise? 

Porlyusica gave him warnings and about what not to do in his state, along with suggestions on how he should strengthen himself as well. Porlyusica while very harsh on the outside, but underneath that brier patch of a soul that she tried to keep the world out of, lay a good heart. Though why Porlyusica tried to hide it and shut out the world, for reasons, Erza would never know, and also it was none of her business. 

But privately Erza, along with her sisters, always wondered if something terrible must have happened to the woman to make her turn against humanity, but none of the sisters dare ask. It wasn’t their place, and sometimes things were better left unspoken. 

Erza helped Jellal to his chambers, as he spoke to her.

“If you don’t want to go into the Capital, then you don’t have to. You have done enough for me as it is.”

Erza shook her head.

“Actually, I would like to get out of the palace, it’s a lovely place, but I would love to see the capital. Just a change of scenery would be nice.”

Jellal privately thought that Erza had likely seen very few wonders of the Alvarezan palace, thanks to her agreeing to play nurse and was stuck in his room all day. He swore he would make it up to her. Those days she had spent with him, he would never admit it to her, but her presence, that smile and long beautiful scarlet red hair, probably helped take his mind off the pain more than the drugs ever did. 

Damn, he stopped the thought right there and then, any thoughts further along that line well there was no way it could end well. So he stopped himself, as he simply chatted with her, as he told her about the sights of the capital, making mental notes of what seemed to catch the red headed princesses’ eyes the most.

Also perhaps a few personal favorites of his own.

–

Erza was wearing a dress for the first time in days, she had been wearing armor while nursing Jellal and she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss her armor. No, it wasn’t that she hated dresses or skirts, she did enjoy dressing up on occasion, but she preferred the mobility and, in all honesty, protection that armor provided.

But the dress she was wearing was nice, it was very casual, red, and easy to move in, which she preferred in her clothing. When Erza entered Jellal’s room and saw him, she had to do a double take.

His red tattoo on his face, it was gone. Before Erza could ask, Jellal answered.

“It’s cosmetics.” He admitted, sounding a little bashful. “I use it to cover up my mark when I’m in a place that won’t likely involve me sweating and fighting. I find cosmetics tend to run when water and blood are involved.”

Erza stared a little longer, Jellal was starting to wonder if she had issues with a man wearing cosmetics.

“Wow, you are really talented. You are better at it than me or my sisters. Actually, more than a lot of noble women, it blends amazingly.”

Jellal gave a nervous chuckle.

“Thank you, though I admit my talent only goes as far as blending skin, I have no talent for arts of the eyes or lips.”

Erza gave a sly smile.

“Ah, but perhaps you should. You have such promising talent, perhaps it’s time to put down your sword and become a handmaiden for a noble woman, and do her face, hair, and help her dress every morning, sounds much safer than being a knight.”

Jellal had a slight chuckle at that.

“The ironic thing is I think you are right. But I enjoy being a knight, even at all the perils. Besides I am sure you are quite aware that the world of handmaidens and noble women are sometimes more fraught with danger than many battlefields.

“That I do indeed.” She agreed. She then turned away, “Well, now that we are all fixed up, let’s go out. I’m sure you are far more ready than I to see the Capital.” It was still so odd to see him without his facial markings. 

And truth was she wasn’t sure if it bothered her or not for him not to have the mark.

But the fact that he felt the need to hide them while outside, only aroused both Erza’s curiosity and suspicion about his past. What was this man hiding? She no longer thought of him as a threat to her family, but she still wanted to know. Perhaps she shouldn’t know, or maybe she would regret knowing if she found out.

But that didn’t matter to her now, she badly wanted to know what was the mystery that always seemed to be behind a thin mirage, but changed it’s location, further and further away each time nearly reached it.

However, inside she knew that when Jellal was ready he would tell her.

Though damn, if she didn’t wish he was ready already.

\--

Like Levy before her, Erza was shocked by the contrast between the imperial capital and their homeland’s, so much wealth and prosperity at every corner, so much food, luxuries, and entertainments all around. 

Once again, another princess was reminded on what lay at stake on this diplomatic mission, though Erza felt a pang of guilt. Compared to Levy and Lucy she hadn’t done much to secure it, she had been devoting herself to Jellal more than anything. 

But then Erza’s mind was distracted by the scent of what she loved most. 

Strawberries!

Her eyes began like an archer, as it sought it’s target, and then finally she found bullseye at a food stall with strawberry cream cheese pastries. Jellal must have seen the look of pure lust in her eyes for the sugary baked goods, for he hesitantly asked,

“Would you like one?” He pulled out his purse, Erza started to protest.

“Oh, no, you shouldn’t pay, I’m a princ-” At that she heard a harsh shush from him.

“We must be careful in public about your status.” He whispered. Erza inwardly cursed herself, she was usually more cautious, but it seemed the moment someone put a strawberry in front of her, she lost half her mind. Jellal took out some coins, and turned to Erza.

“I don’t care about our status, you’ve helped me enough, in fact, I would be honored to treat you to these.” 

Erza decided to no longer protest, and waited with eager anticipation as the money was exchanged for that heavenly strawberry goodness and placed in Erza’s hands. How warm it was, and she could smell the strawberry. She bite into it. It was so good. She chewed happily, she saw that Jellal got himself a blueberry one. 

“It’s odd to think, we used not to have these kinds of fruits in Alvarez at all.” Jellal spoke out loud, though his mind seemed to be lost in a memory, “This is harsh land, being around all this desert, so only the strongest of fruit and vegetables can grow. But the Emperor and the council were adamant at increasing both export and import, and they managed to find a man, an old friend of the Empresses’, who specialized in plants to be able to breed species that are stronger and endure longer. Of course, these fruits only grow in the northernmost parts, but they are hardy enough to survive the travel here.”

Erza did take sudden note at the different flavor of the Alvarez strawberry to a Fiore one. It wasn’t as bursting with flavor, the taste was more subtle, but still sweet and delicious, perhaps a bit more savory too.

“It’s amazing at how things can adjust to the conditions they are born into.” Erza thought out loud, and then mused. “Kind of like people?”

Jellal turned to her,

“People?”

“Yes, it’s amazing at how different people we can be depending on how, when, and where we are grown.”

The expression on Jellal’s face changed quickly, and Erza started to regret her words, though she didn’t quite understand about how what she just said how offended him so. But he looked trouble. Erza frantically looked around, and then spotted it.

“Oh, look a theater!”

Erza’s heart leaped, despite all outward appearances of a strict warrior, she loved, loved theater and acting. Jellal-who was happy for the change of topi,-looked that way and remarked.

“That’s the children’s theater.” He told her. Erza closed her eyes, the audience whether it be old or young did not matter to her. She remembered just the excitement of seeing a play and being lost in the story and drama that pulled her in. The few times she had gotten to act, even just for her father and sisters made her blood rush.

“Would you like to go?” Jellal asked, seeing that Erza looked quite fixated on the building. She turned to him, her eyes were big, with a childlike gleam of happiness, as she nodded. 

“Right this way then.” He told her, and off to the theater they went. This time Erza got to pay, she insisted on it, really even if she did save him from the attack and play nurse to him, it didn’t feel right to make someone who was a knight pay for her stuff, when she was a princess. 

The banner above the theater read.

“The Goblin Spell.”

It had a woman, who looked like your typically damsel in distress like fairy tale princess, a stereotype she loathed, a handsome prince or knight guy, and a fiendish looking green goblin between them. It looked like the man and goblin were fighting over the princess.

Stepping in, it was nearly empty. They were told the play wouldn’t begin for another couple of hours. But secretly, but unknown to each other, both were actually enjoying the silence together. Erza took another bite out of the heavenly strawberry pastry, savoring the new taste of Alvarezan strawberries.

“You seem to really enjoy theater.” He remarked, cutting the silence. It felt oddly easier to talk to Erza now that there was just them alone now, rather than out in public. He was a reserved and quiet man, and he was a little more talkative when alone. When Erza first watched over him he was nervous, not sure what to say, but as he got to know her the easier and easier it become. He sensed that Erza didn’t have a problem with being in crowds or around many people. Well, she couldn’t be uncomfortable, she was a princess, after all. Talking to lots of people, including ones you barely knew, came with the territory. 

Erza seemed to have a very childlike, though not childish, aspect of her now, she was usually a pretty serious woman, though she seemed to lose part of her mind when it came to strawberries he now learned. It seemed he was seeing a different side to her today.

And he liked it.

“Oh, I love acting and plays.” She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. “I saw them as often as they were shown in Fiore, or for palace events. Fiore, back in our golden age, produced many plays and operas.” A sad gleamed came over her for just a moment. “I loved seeing them, it got you away from the world for just a while. And I would steal plays from the library.” At that she chuckled. “I guess it was the only time I was ever interested in books. I would read them, though Levy would help with the difficult words.”

She smiled at the memory.

“And then I would pretty much force my sisters to act out these plays, and I loved it. I loved becoming a different person. Perhaps it seems silly to you, because I’m a princess, and I live a life of luxury that most people in the world can only dream about, but being royalty is stressful to say the least. When I acted, I just wasn’t a princess, I was someone else entirely, and I was away from the world.” 

She chuckled, and looked at Jellal.

“I suppose it seems spoiled for royalty to want to be someone else.”

To Erza’s surprise, Jellal didn’t look amused or in agreement, his eyebrows furrowed, like he was thinking of something very unpleasant.

“You might be surprised, Erza, but I can relate perfectly, and I think if more people were more open minded then they would understand. As children we play pretend, we want to be someone else to escape our limited world, and imagine new possibilities, I did it often as a child.” He sounded sad at the last part. “But even as adults we do it, we read books about people so different than us, to experience their lives, we go to plays, we hear stories by the fireside, or simply daydream. I like to think that everyone has some form of escape, since the real world is such a heartbreaking place.”

At that Erza was silent for sometime, but she finally responded.

“That I can agree with, we all play some form of pretend, even adults.” A question came to her, not sure why, but curiosity struck her. “Jellal, who did you pretend to be when you were little.”

At that a small laugh came from him, but not a bitter one, nor happy one.

“Believe it or not a knight, one that defends princesses to be more precise.” He smiled as he looked over her, “I became a knight, but I ended up being the one to be saved by a princess, not the other way around.”

“Why princesses?”

At that Jellal looked down, his eyes glazed over. He took a deep breath.

“When I was a young boy, there was a little girl I knew, who was locked away, she was very sad. I tried my best to cheer her up, by secretly visiting her. I read her books about knights and rescuing girls in distress. I wanted to be her hero, I wanted to take her away from the place she was in, and spirit her far away. Or perhaps it is better to say, I wanted to take both of us very far away. Eventually, I did help her, but to this day I’m not sure if I didn’t make things worse for her.” 

Erza took this all in, this was the first time Jellal had said anything about his backstory. She wasn’t sure if this was the time to pry more or let it be. But her heart broke at the image of that little girl, whoever she was, being trapped like that and Jellal’s desire to save her.

“Do you know about a Knight’s sworn vow? It’s an ancient rite of the Western continent that goes back long before the founding or any empire.”

Erza shook her head.

“While common in the legends and stories, no knight has taken that vow in centuries. A knight goes to a woman, and swears his utter loyalty to her, a loyalty that is above his kingdom, she will come first in everything. He will protect her over his comrades, nation, and even his own life.”

“A vow above your own comrades and nation.” Erza mused aloud. “I can see why it hasn’t been used in centuries, I imagine that would kill group morale to know that their knight valued someone above their’s, and I can’t imagine any king, queen, or emperor liking that the nation or themselves didn’t come first to the knight.”

“And you would be correct, traditionally it had been outlawed, but since it hasn’t been used in so long, the government doesn’t take it seriously enough to put it on the law book. Many people just view it as an antiquated romantic tradition, that only now exists in stories and plays for the sake of drama.”

Erza was about to ask when why he brought it up, but then she heard a loud shout from the front of the theater, startling them both. On instinct, Erza went for her sword, but found it wasn’t there. Well, it wasn’t like she really needed it. She looked at the front of the room to see a theater director who looked like he was about to turn into a tomato from sheer anger. 

“Are you saying both adult actors aren’t here? Because they got better deals? What could be better than this?”

There was a very nervous looking woman beside him, trying to smooth his temper.

“It’s just they got the offer to work in the higher end theaters, and said they didn’t want to act for children for the rest of their lives, is all.”

The director looked like he was about to pull his hair out, but Erza had stars in her eyes, without thinking or before Jellal could stop her she stood straight up in the audience.

“We can do the roles!”

Jellal gave a startled sound, looking wide eyed at Erza. Did he really hear what he thought he heard?

The director’s sharp eyes looked at the very enthusiastic princess and the dumbfounded knight.

“Can you two memorize lines in only a few hours?”

“I am sure we can!” 

Poor Jellal wasn’t even given a chance to speak because of the scarlet haired Princess.

The director furrowed his brows, thinking hard, but finally he nodded.

“Alright, I suppose there aren’t that many difficult lines, and the play isn’t that long.” He then snapped his fingers. “You two, to the back now.”

Erza took Jellal’s hand, careful not to take the sprained one, and gently dragged him to the back of the theater.

\---

Jellal paced, his heart was in his stomach, he never liked crowds, and the idea of putting on a sudden play in front of a bunch of people, even kids, was nerve wracking. He saw Erza examining the pink princess dress, that was covered in so much glitter that just touching it littered the floor, making it sparkly.

“This is probably a bad idea, Erza. After all I’m injured, I’m not sure I can play the hero, and besides I don’t think I can memorize the lines fast enough.”

Erza simply smirked and took the princess dress out. 

“Who said you are playing the hero?”

“What?” He was confused.

“Did I ever tell you that I think pink is your color?”  
–

So that was how Jellal ended up in a blonde wig, a pink glittery dress, and uncomfortable shoes.

Jellal wasn’t the pious type, but he thanked every god he could think of that nobody he knew was in the audience. Then again between the wig and the powders and creams covering his face tattoo, it was probably very unlikely anyone would recognize him except Natsu, Gray, or Gajeel. Oh, thank the gods Natsu and Gajeel weren’t here, he would never hear the end of this for the rest of his life. And even Gray would probably rib him for this.

But in the end, Jellal admitted that it was probably best for him to play the princess. After all, he only had one speaking scene, at the start, with the goblin king cursing him, and making him fall into an enchanted sleep. He then spent the rest of the play on a 'stone' slab in the background, pretending to be under a curse, while Erza acted the role of a prince.

While Jellal would never tell Erza this, he found her acting on the hammy side and she chewed the scenery so much he wondered if the stage would collapse beneath them. But the play was for children, so he supposed she could get away with this, and in a way this was probably better to get children to be engrossed anyway.

Finally, the last ‘duel’ came with the hero fighting the goblin king, as she confront the villian, a twelve year old boy, nephew of the director, in a green goblin costume and a paper crown, who Jellal sensed rather be anywhere but on stage in that costume. She gave the final lines of the play.

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the goblin city to take back the princess that you have stolen!”

Then she ‘dueled’ the miserable preteen, and he fell down ‘dead.’ Erza then raised her fake sword in triumph, and then walked over to the 'stone' slate where the ‘princess’ lay. Jellal felt his heartbeat start to speed. He knew what was suppose to happen, the hero was suppose to kiss the princess and break the sleeping spell on her.

He wondered what she would do. He sensed Erza lingering over him, her face near his, he could almost sense her lips. He felt flustered, but he wasn’t sure why. 

He then felt her hand hide his cheek, and she made a fake kissing sound. 

So it turns out it was a pretend kiss. Jellal wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he then sat up, stretching, careful to not let his blonde wig fall off.

He then stood up, and Erza took his hand, then the cast came on stage, and the audience of children gave roaring applause, and their parents gave half-hearted ones. He wasn’t insulted, he really couldn’t blame them that much in all honesty.

They gave a bow, Jellal was careful not to move his head too much, as the curtain came down.

Oh, thank the gods, it was over!

–

Erza might as well be in the sky, as they left the theater, and in Jellal’s mind that made it all worth it, though he still couldn’t get all the glitter off, he would shake his jacket, dust off the sparkles, but it seems that the glitter was never ending.

Damn, how was he suppose to explain all the glitter to the other knights? He should probably sneak in after dark and take a shower when no one was around to rid himself of those accursed sparkles.

But then again he supposed that Erza’s smile was worth feeling like a sparkling fairy princess.

“That was so amazing! The crowd, the spotlight, costumes, and all the battles!”

He always felt Erza to be a very sensible person, but he supposed he could add acting to the list, along with strawberries, to things that the Princess lost her head over. But he suppose most people were that way, even the most level headed people had something that made them go a little wild.

But he wasn’t complaining, it was nice to see this side of her.

It was getting dark, and both of them were tired. But Jellal talked her into taking a longer walk. He had two reason, one he did sincerely want to spend more time with Erza, but another reason was to make sure it was late when he came back, in hopes no one was awake to see his glitter, which Jellal still didn’t get all of it off.

“Thank you.” She said suddenly, pulling Jellal out of his thoughts.

“For what?” He questioned.

“For acting with me, I know I got pretty selfish back there and all, and didn’t ask your permission first before I volunteered us, I just saw the opportunity and jumped head first into it, without even thinking of what you wanted. I’m sorry for that, and I thank you for letting me have my moment on stage, it was pretty cathartic after all that’s been happening.”

At that Jellal gave her a smile and shook his head.

“It was worth it in the end, I got to see you smile and enjoy yourself. That was enough for me.” He then stopped suddenly, as blood rushed to his cheeks. Erza looked like the fruit she adored. At that both parties suddenly became very interested in the ground.

Damn, had he really put it like that, now he made things weird.

“I think it’s time to head back to the palace.” Erza broke the tension. Still flustered Jellal quickly agreed.

“Yes, let’s.”

–

Jellal was very quiet as he made his way to the showers, only some guards were awake, and most weren’t paying him a second look, and thankfully, it was too dark to see his glitter reflected. Then he heard a voice.

“Hey, Jellal.” He inwardly cursed, as he turned to see Gray. For once, he wasn’t happy to see one of his best friends.

He turned and forced a smile, trying to hide his irritation. He had to quickly get to the showers before anyone else caught him.

“I heard you and the red headed princess were in town today.”

“Yes, we were.” Jellal confirmed. “We mostly took walks and explored the city.”

“You know those princesses turned out to be pretty amazing, like Juvia, she’s helping me on guard duty and bringing me lunch, the girl’s a damn good cook. And I admit, you know how wall guard duty can seem like days? With her it goes by so fast, you know.” Gray looked to the side, “Really, none of them were what I was expecting, I was thinking spoiled little princesses who wouldn’t lift a finger for anything or anybody, but I’m so glad we were wrong.”

Jellal felt himself relax.

“Yes, so did I, I admit. I’m used to noblewoman who are spoiled and pompous.” Jellal then thought of Rene Courtse, the woman who had tried and failed to seduce Natsu, right in front of Jellal and the other knights too. It had been so aggravating at how she hounded at the Prince for so long. “I was worried they would throw themselves at Natsu, but really they kept their dignity.”

“They sure did, made things different, I admit, but interesting. Kind of sad that they have to go soon enough, if Natsu picks one of them.”

Jellal’s mind flashed to the blonde princess. Could she be the one?

“And even if he doesn’t, they still go back to the East, kind of sad.”

A sober mood came over Jellal at that, knowing that he would one day, possibly very soon, have to say goodbye to the Princess he had grown so fond of.

“But it can’t be helped, they are royalty, we are just a bunch of guys in armor.”

That was true.

“I’m going to miss her.” Without thinking Jellal stepped closer to Gray.

“Yeah, I probably will too, but maybe we could write or something.” He said with a shrug, it seems Gray was done with this topic. It was surprisingly that the knight even brought it up in the first place. Gray was a guy who wasn’t prone to being sentimental or talking about his feeling. He usually kept it all inside. 

Then Gray sharply turned to Jellal, his eyes narrowed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Dude, why are you covered in glitter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I might not be going for historical accuracy considering the use of glitter, but artistic license, ya’ll, artistic license. 
> 
> Wow, Jerza and GaLe got two chapters to themselves. Next chapter we will be back to Lucy and co. And don’t worry Gruvia fans, I do plan to involve them more, I have big plans for Juvia’s arc.
> 
> And yes that line that Erza spoke was from the movie “Labyrinth” one of my fav movies of all time. You know the sad part? I didn’t even have to google that line (Which is good since I like to disconnect the internet when I write to avoid temptation. I also put my phone out of reach and set a timer for two hours during which I do nothing but edit or write) I’ve seen that movie so many times that I have it memorized.
> 
> I do realize I replaced “child” with “princess” but it was for context reasons.
> 
> I am collecting physical copies of the manga. I ordered a BUNCH from “Books A Million” with Christmas and Birthday money (My birthday is November 24th, so I can a lot of money at the end of the year that I usually spend on books, but this year I just brought Fairy Tail manga) 
> 
> The official English translation of the manga calls Tenrou Island “Sirius Island” and I hate that, but then again the dub and the manga are under two different licenses, so they can have different translation, though I don’t like it. It’s pretty jarring. 
> 
> I read the Tenrou Island arc in the manga, and does anyone, besides me, get kind of uncomfortable with the Ultear and Zeref interactions? I just always found Ultear really creepy towards Zeref both times I watched the anime and when I read it in the manga too. She is so obsessed with him and after he falls unconscious, she leans him against her breasts and strokes his hair. It just is so unnerving to me.
> 
> I’m like-
> 
> “Ultear, you are two steps away from Zeref filling a sexual harassment law suit.”
> 
> I also have a mental image of a furious ghost Mavis just staring dagger at Ultear during this.
> 
> Speaking of the manga, remember the episode where they do act in the play? That was not a filler episode. That actually does happen in the manga, so Erza’s acting dreams are canon. 
> 
> As always please point out any grammar/spelling mistakes and typos. I would be very grateful.


	16. I can't Fail Again

Did they seriously think they could keep the woman, who had been known has the greatest thief in the empire locked up in this dingy little cell? Evergreen actually felt insulted. She spotted at least five weaknesses in this cell long the second she was locked in. Wow, how had Solomon even managed to keep captives with such poor quality dungeons? Evergreen waited until nightfall, feeling more bored than scared. She had noticed several guards giving her leery looks. 

Well, she couldn’t blame them, after all she was an incredible beauty. If she was someone else, whether man or woman, she would likely fall in love instantly, if she saw herself. Oh, the curse of being the most gorgeous woman in the empire! It wasn’t easy being so beautiful. But at the same time, she didn’t want those filthy guards getting the wrong idea, so she gave them a sharp glare, that made them freeze.

She had long been told about how scary it was when she glared at people, almost like she could turn them into stone. 

Finally, it was night. She worked quietly to remove the bars on her cell window. It was dark and she was good at keeping quiet to do her work, as she removed bars, many a museum, manor, or even wannabe warlord always felt that bars meant keeping someone in or out, but Evergreen had long learned many ways to get through them. She easily detached them, and made her way out the window, the walls of the palace were old and had long been dislodged, making it easier to step. But she was careful of more unstable stones, making sure to test her weight firmly before fully stepping onto one.

Really, she wanted to find Laxus, Freed and Bickslow and release them, but that was too big of a risk. She couldn’t afford to crawl to every window in hopes of finding their cells by chance. And she would likely be spotted soon enough. Evergreen knew that her best bet was getting back to town and getting reinforcements here pronto to save her friends.

But still despite it being the logical option, she knew the other Thunder riders would agree, she still felt guilty of leaving her friends. But it had to be done.

Finally, she made her way down, her feet touching the Earth, with that she made her escape.

–

Evergreen breathed a sigh of relief, once she was far away from Solomon’s sorry excuse for a castle and was in town. She had to figure out quickly the best way out of the territory. Even she couldn’t lie about her being at a disadvantage since she had no knowledge of the area, but then again hardly anyone in the empire did.

Cutting through the streets, she was on high alert. She saw even in the dark, with only a full moon and stars, for lights just how pitiful Solomon’s ‘capital’ city was. Beggars and prostitutes everywhere, makeshift fires, and shelters, and children with cheeks that were shallow due to starvation, and many didn’t seem to have any parent nearby. The clothing was rags and the people dirty and hungry. She stopped herself to be thankful to be from the empire, where such things were nearly unheard of. While there was poverty in the empire to an extent (Was there any nation truly free of it?) it was not to this degree by any stretch of the imagination. She couldn’t even imagine the Emperor and Empress every allowing conditions to get so bad as here.

Suddenly, Evergreen heard a feminine scream, along with hearty laughs. This caught the Fairy’s attention, she quickly, but quietly made her way to the sounds. She saw two guards surrounding a young woman, who looked terrified. Evergreen gritted her teeth.

“Please, leave me alone.” The young woman begged between sobs, as she was backed literally into a corner by the disgusting men.

One of the guards grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her toward him.

“What you think you’ve too good for us? Like your worth something?”

Evergreen’s vision turned red. The other man in armor, then pulled at the young woman, but she resisted still. At that the men lost it, and one hit her, so hard she fell to the ground.

“Well, we will teach you a good lesson about acting all high and mighty.” He grinned at the other man. 

Evergreen struck.

She came up behind them, and knocked them over without warning. She grabbed a spare metal pole that had been laying in the alleyway, and took it as a staff weapon. The men grunted, as they were taken aback by the sudden assault.

She looked at the young woman, who seemed to be frozen in shock.

“Get up and go.” She ordered her. The woman scrambled to her feet, and Evergreen realized she was bleeding from the side of her head. But the woman didn’t move. “Go now. I’ll hold them off. Now.” This seemed to bring the young woman out of her stupor, as she ran out of the alley. Now, Evergreen could go full force.

The men had made their way back up, they looked furiously at Evergreen.

Good. 

She gave them a mocking smirk.

“Ah, I take it you only like hitting women when they don’t hit back. Can’t take on a girl who can defend herself? And you call yourselves men.” She shook her head. “No, I won’t call you men, since I rather like men. Pigs is a better title for you.”

“We will show-”

Before the pig could finish, Evergreen struck. She knocked the wind out of both pigs, and while they were trying to catch air, she struck at their sides. They lost balance. Evergreen soon realized that these men were not well trained.

Usually, she would have been frustrated by the lack of challenge, but now it was gratifying. She hit them both hard, doing her best to inflict the terror and feeling of helplessness that they had done to that poor young woman. 

She probably beat them more than she should have, soon they were both laying on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

She gave a self satisfied smile, and spotted spare rope out of the many things littering the alleyway. Putting down the metal pole, that had served her so well, she went to tie up the pigs and put gags in their mouths, and then dragged them behind some barrels of trash. It would be a while before someone found them. So they wouldn’t alert the other pigs on her escape anytime soon.

She picked up the metal pole again, for safety. And left the alleyway feeling proud of herself.

But as the cold night air hit her, a sudden wave of reality ran through her. While she had saved one girl, there was probably dozens, if not hundreds of girls, who had been assaulted by those pigs in armor. And there was more than just that, how many people had they beaten? How many had been murdered. How many starving children had they taken food or money from? She knew without a doubt that Solomon would never discipline any of his guards-or pigs-as she was calling them now.

The Empress would have never allowed this to happen with her soldiers, no she had a strict code of honor that every branch of the Alvarez army had to follow. If anyone was caught breaking it, especially if they had done something like those pigs had tried to do, they would be severely punished and once justice was done they would have been banned from serving ever again.

Anger surged in Evergreen. First, this man had put her and her friends in prison. He had the people in his territory living in poverty, filth, and hunger. He allowed his pigs to do whatever they wanted without any sort of punishment.

Now, she was unknowingly like Lucy and Natsu, she wanted to this monster and his pigs down.

Her thoughts were interrupted, by a presence in front of her. She immediately got in a stance in case of attack, but soon saw it was a young woman, the exact one she had saved earlier. She had blood running down the side of her neck, but other than that she looked unharmed.

“I wanted to say...thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t say it back then.”

Evergreen gave the girl a gentle smile.

“No worries, I didn’t do it for a thank you.” Though inwardly Evergreen liked to be acknowledged for her many and countless acts of heroism, she was such a good warrior, along with being beautiful. Oh, it wasn’t a wonder that she wasn’t just considered the most beautiful woman in the empire, but the strongest woman as well. Oh, the gods had blessed her, she almost felt sorry for the other women of the empire, and probably the rest of the world, for not being as talented and gorgeous as she was, but it wasn’t her fault! Besides some woman had to be, and it just so happen to be her.

“But I still do thank you.” She gave a bow. She then looked at the other woman.

“Is there anyway I can help you?”

Evergreen was about to tell her no, but then she remembered.

“Actually, could you tell me how to get back to the refugee camp outside this territory?”

The woman nodded and began to tell her just that.

\---

Lucy was curled up in her cell, feeling like a failure. The Princess was used to being always busy from studying, marital arts training, meetings, paperwork, and state events. And if she wasn’t doing any of that, she would be with her sisters, while Levy read out loud, and Lucy would keep her hands busy with some sort of needlework. By the end of the day, she was usually extremely tired and fell asleep right away.

So sitting around and being idle wasn’t something Lucy was used too.

It brought back memories, bad ones. Things she hadn’t though of or had just buried long ago. Like her father...rejecting her.

She remembered only bits and glimpses of her mother, tall woman with long golden hair and an air of grace and elegance, that Lucy could never hope to achieve. Her father adored them, like nothing else, and doted on them. But that all changed when her mother died.

Suddenly, her father became despondent, he would barely even look at Lucy, sometimes she heard whispers it was because Lucy just looked too much like her mother. And it caused the King pain to look upon his only child.

This only made the little girl feel guilty, so she started to avoid her father, and he made no effort to see her. It had to be true that she only brought bad memories. Lucy then buried herself in her studies, from math, literature, art, dance, politics, history, and everything. She started to devote herself on becoming the perfect princess from both feminine arts to a deep understanding of the mechanics of the government and how it worked.

But despite all the praise she got for being such a little ‘scholar’ her father never did visit to look at her work or congratulate her, this went on for over a year, and Lucy simply put herself more into her work. It’s only natural that children to seek the approval of their parents, but without her father there to be proud of her, she only had her tutors and the like, so she worked to please them.

Then several years later, two little girls arrived, and one who was barely a baby. These were her new sisters; Erza, Juvia, and Levy. And her father was a different man.

He stopped his drinking, having long parities, and neglecting affairs of state. While Fiore was, and still is, near bankruptcy, he did his best to pull his country together, and Lucy saw her father more in one week, when he went to visit her and her new ‘sisters,’ than he had in over in years. Despite it all, she secretly started to resent her sisters.

She had tried everything to make her father show interest in her, everything, but these girls from some drunken affairs came along and suddenly he was a responsible king and father again?

Why wasn’t she good enough?

That would be a question that would haunt her till this day. Why wasn’t she good enough? Lucy didn’t know if her sisters realized this or not, but it took a good while before she could stand them, more time until she became close to them. She was hurt over how they had taken changed their father instantly in a way that her hard work couldn’t.

Now, it seemed history was repeating itself. 

She wasn’t good enough for her father then, and she wasn’t good enough for Natsu now.

Was she always destined to fail? Failure was perhaps her greatest fear. She buried her head in her knees, but she didn’t cry. She knew tears wouldn’t do her a lick of good in this situation, probably actually make things worse, so her eyes remained dry.

After what could have been days, but was probably hours, she heard footsteps, turning she saw Princess Ultear, Kagura, and two other women. One was very young looking with pink hair, another had darker skin and her features reminded Lucy of a feline for some reason.

“Are you ready to speak?” Kagura spoke, her voice was so deep in threat that it nearly made Lucy physically shudder.

Lucy nodded, and bowed her head.

“Please, I beg you to listen to my whole tale and judge it for yourselves, but let me speak.”

“I will listen, but I can’t guarantee I’ll believe you.” Princess Ultear spoke evenly. Lucy swallowed, her hand over her heart.

“The truth is I’m not a spy or even a diplomat. I am in fact, Princess Lucy of Fiore, first in line.”

The other Princesses’ lips parted, the other girls looked wide eyed, shocked at what she had said. But probably more at how bold a ‘lie’ she had told.

Kagura shook her head, and looked like she had swallowed something bitter.

“Enough with these games. You seriously wish us to believe that you are a princess? A foreign princess across the sea somehow winds up in this hellhole?”

“I’ll listen.” Princess Ultear spoke, her voice neutral. Lucy couldn’t tell if she thought what she told was outrageous, but she was willing to at least hear her out.

Lucy began her tale of the news of the princess selection to the arrival, battle of the bandits, and meeting the refugees, being assigned on a mission with the Prince to escort refugees to the capital, and their eventual capture and her lie to get Solomon to let her go and find them.

Kagura was glaring dagger at her the whole time, not believing a word of it. Princess Ultear’s expression remained impassive, and the other two women shared glances, not quite sure what to make of her story.

“I promise you, Your Highness, that I lied to Solomon to get out, I wanted to find you in hopes you can help me rescue to the Prince, and bring an end to Solomon’s reign.

Lucy finished, she was on pins and needles for their reactions. 

“I don’t believe it.” Kagura spoke. “Why go out here with the Prince without any of his knights or a higher escort.”

Lucy bit her lip and shook her head.

“I wanted to bring some of them along, at least Sir Gray and Jellal.”

The room then suddenly became still and silent. She looked up to the other Princesses’ impassive expression had grown slack at what seemed to be pure shock.

“Jellal…” The name trailed on the Princesses’ lips. 

Kagura even looked caught off guard.

“It could be a trick, Your Highness.” The guard warned her Princess. But Princess Ultear was now lost in her own world, as she approached Lucy’s cage more.

“Describe him-Jellal.”

Lucy blinked wondering what her relationship to Jellal could possibly be.

“Well, the thing I remember most is his face, he had dark blue hair and a red tattoo on one side of his head.” But Lucy couldn’t remember much of what else he looked like, he hadn’t seem him much to be honest. But Ultear covered her mouth. 

The shook was nearly too much for her, and Lucy’s curiosity wanted to know what was going on.

“Who is Jellal to you?”

It took a moment for Princess Ultear to regain control of herself. She shook her head.

“When my mother was killed, and I was made a prisoner of Siegrain, the one who ruled before Solomon, but he was little better. He locked me up in a tower, and his plan was to keep me locked up till I was old enough to be his bride, and he would marry me.” 

Pain was evident on her face, and Lucy felt sympathy for the rebel princess. She couldn’t imagine being locked up like that.

“But he had a son named Siegfried, and he was kind to me. He would tell me stories about knights and how they would rescue princesses, and he swore one day he would be a knight and take me away from this tower forever. When we played that game, he didn’t want his name to be Siegfried, but he called himself Jellal when he pretended to be my knight.”

Lucy couldn’t hide her gasp.

“Eventually, Solomon came, he killed Siegrain, and took control, and he kept me locked for the same reason as his predecessor.”

Disgust welled in Lucy’s stomach, but she wasn’t surprised. She knew that Solomon probably had iron in his chest where a heart was long ago torn out.

“But soon after Solomon took power, a fight broke out in the castle, and during that Jellal managed to steal the keys to the door and release me. We ran far away, but the fighting had spread to the town.” Lucy could see the unshed tears in her eyes. “We were separated. I tried to find him for days after, eventually I was discovered by rebels, who saw how much I looked like the good Queen Ur, and was taken in. But I have long assumed that Jellal had perished.”

The rebel princess looked very emotional right now, if not downright fragile, painful memories, that she had long buried had resurfaced.

“When I return, I’ll ask Jellal. I swear.”

Kagura stepped in, once again playing the skeptic.

“There are rumors of how Siegrain’s son helped you escaped. This could very well be a trap.”

“I swear on my life it isn’t! I had no idea there was enough a relationship between you two in the first place.” Lucy argued back. She bowed her head. “I swear I’m not lying.”

Princess Ultear looked torn, unsure of what to do, her heart and mind pulling her in different directions.

But then suddenly a woman rushed in,

“A thousand pardons, Your Highness.” She bowed her head. “But we just received news that Solomon is planning an execution of a male prisoner, at sunset, we don’t know his name other than his hair is pale pink.”

Lucy felt her throat tightened, she jumped up, pushing against her iron cell bars, almost as though she had the strength to pull them apart, but, of course, nothing of the sort happened.

“Please, listen to me, that is Prince Natsu! We have to save him!”

Kagura spoke to Ultear.

“Listen, Solomon is many things, but stupid isn’t one of them. Do you really think he be dumb enough to kill the little brother of the most powerful man on the continent? He’s just asking for war.”

The pink haired girl nodded.

“I have trouble believing that Solomon would do that too. He would likely bargain with the Emperor for the Prince’s life.”

Lucy steeled herself.

“Listen, those are good points, I admit, and I myself don’t know why Solomon is doing this. It doesn’t make sense. But I know that has to be Natsu! There is no doubt in my mind, so please let me save him! We have to go now!”

The women looked at each other, even Kagura was silent. An idea came to Lucy.

“Listen if we save the Emperor’s brother, then it is likely he’ll favor you guys in your effort to overthrow Solomon and set Princess Ultear up as the queen with his backing. Nobody would dare dispute that with the Alvarez empire backing her up. Just by doing this, the rebels can win.”

The women looked at each other again, not a spoken word passed between them. But in their eyes, Lucy could tell they were all thinking of something. But of what? 

“We will come back.” Princes Ultear told her, as she and the other rebels left, leaving Lucy, full of worry and anxiety, to sit in her cage. Lucy brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She couldn’t cry. No, she couldn’t cry.

–

Lucy wasn’t sure how long they had been gone, but they came back with the feline looking girl holding a jar of a black liquid.

She knelt before Lucy, the Princess nearly gagged at the smell.

“We will help you and invade Solomon’s castle if you can prove your loyalty without a doubt.”

“Yes, anything.” Lucy said without thought.

The feline woman looked up at her Princess, and Ultear nodded. Kagura began to speak

“This is a poison, it won’t kill you right away, but take ten hours to do so. Only we have the cure. If you take it, we will invade the castle and rescue the Prince. But if you don’t take it, the deal is off.

“I’ll do it.” 

The rebels looked shocked at her quick agreement, but inside Lucy was scared. Who wouldn’t be at the idea of having to drink poison? But what choice did she have?

The feline woman handed her the jar of poison through the bars, and Lucy hesitated just for a second, knowing this might be the end of her, but at the same time she knew she couldn’t live in failure.

She had already failed her father.

She wouldn’t fail Natsu.

Moving her head back, she brought the poison to her lips and drank it, every last drop of that foul tasting bitter liquid.

She put it down, she didn’t feel any different, but then again she probably would in a couple of hours ore even less.

Looking up, she saw that the rebels looked shocked, and glanced at one another. 

Princess Ultear gave a look to Kagura, who simply nodded. Then, Kagura took out a set of keys and bent to unlock Lucy’s cell door. The Princess stepped out, blood rushing to her legs and feet after sitting for so long.

“We will start preparing.” Princess Ultear told her. “Within an hour we will be ready for the assault on Solomon’s palace.”

That cut the time for taking the poison to take it’s effect short. She knew that she would only get the cure if they managed to defeat Solomon and get back here in time.

But Lucy had doubts about her survival. She would be fighting and running, and that would cause the blood in her system to pump harder and faster, it was likely the poison would take shorter than ten hours to take her life. But she couldn’t fail Natsu, and she couldn’t let Solomon win.

If she was going to die, at it would be for a noble cause. 

At least that is how she comforted herself.

\---

Within two hours they were at Solomon’s castle. Lucy still did not feel any different than when she first took the poison, but she knew the clock was ticking on her life. She had no doubt they had given her real poison. 

Lucy had learned that they had many spies and rebels working in the palace. A signal got inside the palace for their rebels to attack. Within half an hour, sounds of battle and cries and grunts of pain were echoing throughout and outside the castle.

The rebels advanced, even the rebel princess was there for the assault, though in the rear, along with Lucy. Lucy had been given a long pole with a blade on it, like her staff, but deadlier. She guarded Ultear, as they made their way in, storming the castle.

She realized that if it wasn’t for Natsu, this wouldn’t have happened, there would be too much risk in destabilizing the territory if Ultear just went ahead and seized power, but if she got the Emperor’s backing and support, she could manage to pull this territory back together from the poverty ridden and corrupt hellhole it now was.

Lucy deduced that a possible rebellion in the castle had been being prepared for months now, but Ultear hadn’t struck, likely because the rebels didn’t have a good opportunity to seize power, and keep the region stable until an alliance with the Alvarez Empire had been promised.

She also knew what a huge risk her fellow princess was taking, this was probably her only shot at taking back her kingdom and people from a cruel warlord. It wasn’t a wonder that they gave her the poison to test her loyalty, Lucy had to admit.

Lucy fought her way through the crowd, she wanted to find Natsu’s cell and find it fast. Princess Ultear and her guard of women, wanted to go for Solomon, and said Lucy and her group could go for the Prince.

Lucy hadn’t argued against that.

Thankfully, her group was composed of people who had been spies in the castle, who knew their way through it well, Lucy stayed in the front, knowing she couldn’t be a coward, and also she wanted to be there. 

She and her group killed guard after guard, bloody red stains marked her hands, her skin, and clothing, but during battle one didn’t think of mortality. Her mind was on Natsu. Finally, they made their way to the cell.

But at the sight Lucy’s heart stopped.

“What….?”

The cell that was suppose to house Natsu was empty!

Where was Natsu?

Lucy’s mouth slacked, as disappointment filled her. Where was he? His execution wasn’t suppose to take place till sundown?

But her thoughts were cut off with a sudden tight pang in her chest, she grasped her chest over where her heart was, and slid till her knees were on the floor.

“Damn it! Not now!”

The poison was starting to take effect!

\---

So this was their only chance of finally freeing her people and avenging the countless, who had been killed, pillaged, starved, enslaved, and raped under Solomon’s reign, her mother included, Ultear thought. She would die to take back her throne, but not for her own glory, but for her people and to heal and restore the land of her ancestors.

They fought their way to the throne room, blood was everywhere, and some of the rebels had fallen. She swore if they won a great memorial would be made to honor the fallen of this day.

Finally, they made their way to the throne room, the doors burst open, Ultear stepped inside, her blade hot in her hand, ready to draw that monster’s blood, and end this nightmare that had plagued her land for so long.

But her eyes went to the throne. 

Solomon wasn’t there! And not even a guard or servant to be seen.

It was completely empty!

Where was Solomon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have heard people say they don’t like Evergreen, but I think I was more neutral towards her at first, but I really, really love writing her. She is a blast to write. It’s kind of funny how writing Fairy Tail fanfiction has in many ways changed my view of several different characters.
> 
> Part of me worries that the “storming the castle” scene (Has Princess Bride flashbacks. Damn, now I really want to go watch that movie. See it yourselves, if you haven’t. It’s hilarious!) is a bit too “thin” and there needs to be more meat, but I admit I really didn’t want a long drawn out battle scene.
> 
> As always please inform me of any Grammar/Spelling errors.


	17. Sacrifice And Life

“Are you alright?” One of the rebels asked, sounding very concern over Lucy. It took a moment to catch her breath, she felt beads of sweat on her head that were not formed by there by battle, but the war raging in her system. She shook her head, and managed to get to her feet. The pain in her chest had resided. She felt normal, but she knew she wasn’t. It was almost as though the poison was mocking her, reminding her of the short time she had left.

She heard the shouts and sounds of prison doors banging as they were thrown open, the rebels were now liberating Solomon’s prisoners. Lucy looked around, as she thought of her next move she had to find Natsu, but where to look?

“Princess?” Came a soft familiar voice. Lucy turned nearly smiling, this was the first good thing she had seen in a long time. There stood the elegant member of the Empresses’ Faires with his long hair. He seemed relieved to see her, but also tired.

Without thinking, Lucy launched herself into his arms, thankful for any bit of goodness in from these last few very dark days. He paused a second before hugging her back, after a moment of joy reality returned. She stood up, looking up to him with a very serious expression.

“Do you have any idea where Natsu is?” She swallowed. “Our sources told us he was expected to be executed by sunset.” Now Freed looked very alarmed.

“It’s possible they moved it up, or your sources were purposefully misinformed.”

That was a possibility that Lucy was considering now. Suddenly, a rebel came up to Freed.

“Can you fight?” He asked, Freed nodded.

“A sword, please.” Another rebel came up to him and gave him a sword though far cruder and less elegant than what Freed was used too, but he did not utter a complaint. “I suggest we go to the courtyard where Solomon has his executions. If he really plans on killing Natsu, we need to check there first.”

Lucy couldn’t argue with Freed’s logic. 

“I know the way!” Shouted a rebel, Freed turned.

“Let’s follow him.”

Freed started to follow, as did Lucy, who was jogging behind, they made their way through the corridors, but it wasn’t a peaceful journey, there was so much fighting and Lucy smelt blood. She, Freed, and their rebel guide got into several fights with Solomon’s men, but also to her relief she saw many of them had turned coward and fled.

Solomon lead his men through fear and not by honor, respect, and much less love. So once they had something else to fear more, like death by vengeful rebels, they fled. 

“It’s not much further.” The rebel guide shouted back at them.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a pang in her heart. She fell to her knees.

Not now, she begged the poison. Please let me at least reach him.

Freed was at her side.

“Princess, are you alright?” He helped her up. Lucy managed a weak nod.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little weary from all of this.” She managed a very thin smile. Freed’s eyes narrowed.

“Is there something else?” His voice was laced with skepticism. 

“Oh, nothing is wrong.” She wasn’t going to tell him about the poison, she had to focus on Natsu. Freed didn’t believe her, she could tell it from his eyes. Damn, this man and his good insight.

Before Freed could say another word.

“There’s some guy about to be hanged on the courtyard! He’s got pink hair!” Someone shouted. This both took their mind off Lucy’s pain, as the Princess got back on her feet, and charged toward the courtyard, Freed at her side.

I will save you, Natsu, I promise.

–

Damn, why wasn’t he here? Ultear wondered. She looked around there wasn’t a soul to be found. She knew it was this bastard’s way of mocking her. Finding an empty throne room without a single hint to his real whereabouts. 

She looked back to Kagura, Meredy, and Millianna, all looked as equally disappointed, or in Kagura’s case furious, at not being able to fight Solomon. All those girls had lost so much due to Solomon, as did every rebel, and nearly everyone in her mother’s former kingdom had.

Her mother...she thought about Ur. She had to take this kingdom back from the living hell it had become not just for her and the people’s sake, but her mother as well. Shaking her head, she didn’t have time to further think. She looked back at the other women.

“Let’s go. Solomon might hide, but he’ll never leave his fortress. Come on.”

The woman nodded, and started throughout the castle, thankfully, nearly every rebel cleared a path for her, taking the fighting away from Ultear. She felt both grateful and guilty. So many were sacrificing their lives in hopes she would take down this monster and become queen. 

She couldn’t fail and let their sacrifices be in vain, no she had to win, she didn’t want to think about the consequences if she didn’t.

As they rounded a corner, they were suddenly met with a tall blonde man, who was very muscular. He wasn’t wearing Solomon’s uniform, but looked angry.

“The rebels just released me from my cell. Are you the Princess Ultear, I heard about?”

Ultear paused, but then nodded. She was ready to strike if he made a move to harm her or the other women. But the man simply gave a wave of his hand.

“No need for that, I’m on your side. I want to take this bastard down too. I’ll fight for you, I want to rescue my friends, Princess Lucy, and Natsu. In that order.” He looked serious, but Ultear couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, but the words…

“Did you say Natsu and Princess?”

Wait, so it seemed that girl had been telling the truth.

“Yeah, Princess Lucy and Prince Natsu.”

“Lucy is with us. She’s looking for the Prince now.” Ultear decided wisely not to tell him of the poisoning incident. 

“But we are going after Solomon.”

“Maybe Natsu is with Solomon.” He suggested. That was possibly very likely.

“Join us then, and we will find him.”

The man’s face hardened.

“I’m really ready to beat this guy.” His tone gave away his sheer determination. “By the way, my name’s Laxus of the Empresses’ Fairies.” He sounded proud of his title

This gave the woman paused, a Fairy? They had heard of their fighting prowess, that reassured Ultear. 

“Well, let’s get going.” Laxus took the lead, Ultear could tell he was a man who was used to being the leader, and was probably very good at it, but this was her fight, so Ultear stepped in front of him.

“I have a good idea where he might be.” A wave of nausea hit her stomach. She knew Solomon was a sadist, and he loved to torment people in any way he could, including psychologically.

“Where at?” Meredy asked. Ultear swallowed and turned back to the other women and Laxus. She took a deep breath.

“To the tower where I was held prisoner.”

–

Thank the gods, the poison decided to rest, if not for just a moment, but she could feel it beneath the surface, like a sea monster, of legend, just waiting to surface for it’s next victim. But she prayed to at least hold off till she got to Natsu. Fate please don’t be so cruel. Just let me save him, and then the poison can do what it likes to me. I can’t die knowing I failed...again.

She and Freed came into the light of day as they exited the castle and came into the courtyard, Lucy’s heart dropped at what she saw. 

Natsu was tied, on a scaffold with a noose around his neck. To his side a heavily armed executioner stood, he was big, meaty and wielding a big ax.

Lucy had two other rebels with her, along with Freed. All drew their weapons, the other two had daggers. Freed still had his sword, and Lucy her bladed pole. The executioner didn’t move for a long moment. While none of them could see his face beneath that hood, Lucy sensed the man was grinning. He then moved his huge form, and what she saw behind him made Lucy’s heart stop. There was the rope, attached the platform under him, and under it was a candle and it was burning.

Damn it! They were on a time limit! She had to save Natsu, and save him fast! Freed was at her side, and whispered.

“We will distract the executioner, you find a way to get pass and stop that candle.” Lucy swallowed and nodded. Then Freed gave a war cry and charged, the other two following his lead, while Lucy followed behind, but slower. She didn’t want their enemy to realize their plans.

Freed took the lead, while he wasn’t as muscular as Laxus or Bickslow, he was much stronger and faster than most people would have thought at first place, his effeminate looks and long hair also added to the fact that he was often at first underestimated, but it worked in his favor, because enemies would lower their guard around him.

But Freed wasn’t a member of the Thunder riders for nothing, the members of the Fairies, who were first to charge into battle. He struck fast and hard. The other rebels had a time following his lead, but the executioner, despite his bulky and meaty body was surprisingly quick, and was able to match his hit for hit with his ax.

At one point he managed to force Freed away, and raised his ax high, but Freed dodged and rolled to the side, and once at his opponent’s side, he ran a clear cut through his cloak, reaching his torso. The first strike any had got on them. He howled in pain, and Freed glanced at Lucy.

He was telling her it was her best chance. She didn’t hesitate, brandishing her bladed pole, she ran up the steps, but unfortunately, the executioner was wiser to the plan, than either Lucy or Freed would have imagined. He suddenly swung from the opposite direction, knocking Freed off balance, and with his large hand he grabbed Lucy, causing her drop her pole arm.

She heard Freed curse, as Lucy struggled against the executioners’ grip. She saw the rope supporting the platform was starting to get thinner and thinner. She heard heavy chuckles from beneath the man’s hood.

No! This would not end like this. With every force in Lucy’s body, she went for his arm and bite and at the same time stomped her foot on his. With every ounce of strength in her teeth and sheer determination and will, she chewed into his flesh, and she felt a part of his arm loosen, she tore out a chunk of his arm with her teeth. He howled in pain, and loosened his grip, at that Freed rejoined the fray, she spat out the portion of flesh, and the executioner dropped her while calling her a colorful assortment of names, but Lucy’s mind was on Natsu.

She picked up her bladed pole, and ran to Natsu, as the last strand of the rope burnt away two things happened.

Freed and his two rebel helpers had managed to get the executioner to the edge of the steps, with the missing chunk on his arm, courtesy of Lucy, he was in too much pain to put up a fight, so he was forced to the edge of the steps and Freed finally broke his inner circle and stabbed him right through the chest.

He stumbled a moment, but then his huge form tipped backwards and fell off the steps, his body landed in a heap beneath the scaffold. 

At the exact same moment, Lucy reached Natsu’s noose, with all her strength and will she sliced the noose with her bladed pole. Then it happened.

The final strand of the rope holding the platform burnt, and Natsu fell. But with the noose broken he wasn’t hanged, and he landed right on top of the meaty body of the dead executioner.

Natsu was saved. She could hear Natsu trying to tell her something beneath his gag, but Lucy felt a wave of relief.

But then it hit her.

The pang in her heart returned. Damn, she had over did it. The poison had been able to flow throughout her entire body with all the movement she had been making. She fell to her knees, grasping her chest at where her heart lay underneath. Her vision became to blacken.

So it seemed this was the end, but despite it all she smiled. And thought, 

At least I didn’t fail him, like I did my father.

Then it all went black, the last thing Lucy heard was someone screaming her name.

\---

Ultear made her way up the steps of the tower where she had once been prisoner, almost like something out of a fairy tale, but her life had been far from it. 

She lost her mother at a young age, she was locked away for years, she thought her knight in shinning armor had died years ago, and then she spent years as a rebel barely surviving and facing hardship after hardship.

Finally, they came to the top. Back as a prisoner, the top of the tower was almost like a cruel joke. It was free with no walls to surround her, but there was no way to safely get down, the other towers were too far away for her to jump onto, and the rock not secure enough to find purchase. Sometimes she had considered ending her life as a child, but in the end she couldn’t. Whether it was out of fear or simply pride or hope, she could never say. But here she was again.

And as she guessed, there was the monster himself, Solomon. His broadsword ready for battle.

He grinned, that damn smile he always wore. How could such a cruel and disgusting man smile so much, with all the suffering he caused? 

“Ah, I see you brought a big strong man with you.” His voice was mocking, “So you don’t have the courage yourself, how like a woman.” Laxus stepped forward, but Ultear blocked him, shaking her head.

“I have to do this by myself.”

“Hey, don’t let this guy-” But she stopped him before he could finish.

“This isn’t a man or woman thing. I am the rightful queen of this land.” She heard Solomon give a hearty laugh at that from behind her. “He is the one who for over a decade had tormented, starved, enslaved, raped, and murdered my people without any care or thought. For the sake of my people, I must be the one to avenge them and end this monster’s reign.”

Laxus paused, looking like he was about to say something, but he didn’t. He simply nodded, he understood perfectly.

Ultear turned back to Solomon, her blade hot in her hand. She spoke to the other women.

“Don’t you interfere either. You know this is how it has to be.” The other women said nothing, they had discussed this plan many times before. They knew what their Princess had to do, and she was right it had to be her.

Standing tall, she struck. Solomon went to block, while he was tall and strong man, but he was also old. Ultear had youth on her side. Their blades clashed, as both sides kept their ground. Ultear kept her focus, but Solomon, always being talkative spoke.

“Even if you win against me, you won’t get your kingdom back.” He mocked her, but Ultear choose not to answer his taunt, and just kept striking trying to break his guard.

“You don’t think I didn’t realize that your little spies and rebels were all over my castle?” He continued, Ultear’s silence didn’t seem to bother him. “You know there is an army on the way.” Ultear knew Solomon was a good liar. “They are my men, and they will hear about how Ultear and her pathetic rebels sworn my castle, and took the Prince hostage and hanged him, while me and my men tried our best to stop you.”

She heard Laxus grunt in the background. He went for his sword, but Kagura stopped him, shaking her head.

“But at least you will be dead!” Ultear finally spoke, she stood firmer, and kept at him. A battle between youth and experience, but each had the other at a standstill. At last, Ultear got close to Solomon’s face, but his blade quickly blocked her.

“You know you have grown into such a beautiful woman, it’s a shame you escaped and I didn’t get to take you as a bride, but sadly I must hand you over to Zeref so he can punish you for ‘killing’ his brother, but I will take rest of those women behind you as concubines.”

At that Ultear saw red, and a burst of strength ran through her. He could talk all he wanted about her, but her friends. She came on him like a lioness, as she started to move him back. Solomon, for a priceless, but satisfying moment, looked completely shocked, but then it turned to anger.

Both of them fought, but now Ultear had an edge now. Who knows how long they struck, and how each tried to get under the other’s guard. But then they heard a horn. This caught both their attention, as an army approached from the southern hills, waving the banner of Solomon.

At this the tyrant started to laugh, a deep mocking laugh.

“It’s too late, little princess. I have already won. Soon my men will come, and it will be all over for you.”

Ultear’s heart dropped at the sight, but she knew she had to at least kill this man, so she kept striking.

But then something else happened, another horn. Solomon looked surprised, it seems like he wasn’t expecting a second army, both turned. And Ultear saw that Laxus had the biggest grin on his face and gave her a wink. It was his way of telling her that everything was going to be alright.

“Took her long enough.” He said in a complaining voice, but didn’t lose his grin.

Over the hills, a large Calvary appeared, bearing the Imperial crest, and in the lead was a tall woman in green with the Empresses’ Fairy banner on her horse. She was shouting and giving orders to the men. The army of Solomon, wasn’t prepared, as the Imperial Calvary charged.

“NO!” Screamed Solomon. “This wasn’t suppose to happen!” 

Ultear didn’t waste this opportunity. With his body frozen in shock, Ultear swiftly got under his guard and with her sword knocked his weapon out of his hand, it clang as it feel down the tower. Solomon turned to her and then Ultear saw the sight she had long dreamed of.

There was fear in Solomon’s eyes.

It was now Ultear’s turn to do the talking.

She slashed his chest, causing him to double over in pain. He fell and Ultear had her sword at his neck.

“How does it feel, Solomon? To feel fear, to doubt? You are feeling that you’ve been giving others for decades.” She then slashed at his throat.

“This is for every person you’ve enslaved.” He couldn’t speak now. She then slashed his torso.

“This is for the starvation and poverty.” She slashed again, and she kept going, as streams of blood covered the now former lord’s body.

“This is for everyone who was raped! This is for everyone forced to flee, and this….” She paused.

“This is for me and my mother.” With that she took her sword and slashed against his neck, she cut his head clean off.

The head fell off his neck, it rolled down the side, and fell off the tower.

Ultear didn’t move, she didn’t feel the rush of triumph, but instead a simple sigh of pure exhaustion from years of strife and toil, as she took it all in. She saw that the Imperial forces were easily overtaking the backup army of Solomon’s and many of those cowards were fleeing. 

She turned to Laxus and the other women who had served her so faithfully and stuck by her for all those years, but before she could say a word, she heard a man screaming

“LUCY!”

\---

Natsu, now free held Lucy’s limp form in his arms, not understanding what was happening. She was breathing, and he could feel a pulse, but it was starting to slow. What was going on?

“If only Wendy were here.” He heard Freed say, as the other man shook his head. Freed looked around and called.

“Please, get a medic in here straight away!” Surely there had to be one among the rebels?

But then he saw Laxus followed by several women come to the courtyard. The tall woman spoke, she looked ashamed.

“She’s been poisoned. The cure is at the hideout.”

“Poisoned!” Natsu cried out. “How?”

Ultear bit her lip, looking ashamed.

“To make sure she was telling the truth, we had her take poison as a sign of loyalty, but it shouldn’t have worked this-”

“Damn you!” Natsu didn’t let her finish, he stood up, and had Lucy in his arms, bridal style, but it was far from a happy picture. “Get on a damn horse, and lead me to the hideout, right now!”

Ultear felt more afraid at the sheer rage of this prince than she had battling Solomon. She nodded, and they ran to the stable, Laxus and Freed followed.

–

Natsu had Lucy between him and the horses’ head. He kept her close to him, damn it. She did this all to save me, he thought, and it’s all my fault because I rushed into things. Natsu had never been a person to reflect on past actions and mistakes, he usually felt that the past was just the past, and you couldn’t change it.

But this was different, he might be losing a precious friend because of it. He rode fiercely and held her tight. He couldn’t lose her, no he couldn’t. He prayed to every god to let Lucy live long enough for him to get her to the hideout.

–

Evergreen went to the castle, still on horseback, she heard fighting inside, but as she spoke to a rebel, it seemed Solomon’s men were running now, and the rebels were taking over. She looked at the battlefield, she needed to return soon, but she had to check on Natsu, who she heard had been rescued and that Laxus and Freed were well.

But as she was about to go back to the battlefield, she heard a grunt, and out walked Bickslow.

“Bickslow? Where have you been?” She asked, she heard about Laxus and Freed, but what about Bickslow?

He rubbed his head.

“I was held up in a cell and missed all the action.” He said with a disappointed sigh. 

Evergreen was glad to see her comrade well, she wanted to check on Laxus and Freed, and maybe Natsu, but she had to return to the field

But before Evergreen could tell him she was returning to the battlefield, suddenly horses rushed out. It was a flash, but she saw Natsu, carrying a large bundle of something she couldn’t make out, but she saw glimpses of Freed and Laxus. Whatever was going on had to be important. Both she and Bickslow grew serious. Evergreen decided her second in command could handle the rest of the battle.

She reached for Bickslow, and together they got him on her horse, and followed the others, now knowing what was going on. But both Evergreen and Bickslow had a feeling in the pit of their stomachs that something was very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bickslow...I kind of forgot about him in my outline. (feels so embarrassed) and by the time I realized what I had done, I had no room for him in the chapter.
> 
> In my defense, Fairy Tail has a HUGE cast, so I often forget characters, like people pointed out that I didn’t include Happy in the last chapter of “She’s Having An Egg” Because I was juggling such a large cast, so some got lost in the shuffle
> 
> I am nervous about how this chapter will be received. I’m not really good at action and fight scenes, so I worry that people might not like this chapter all due to my incompetence, but I hope I didn’t do TOO badly here….did I?
> 
> (crickets chirping)
> 
> I see….
> 
> As always I greatly appreciate anyone who points out any grammar/spelling errors or typos


	18. Aftermatch PLUS Author's note on updating times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, when I first started writing Fairy Tail fanfiction, I was out of work, and I had a lot of free time to write, like I could write 2 to even 4 hours a day without interruption. So I was able to update sometimes twice a week, and I tried to do it with this fanfic, but things have changed. You see I started back at work, and I have longer hours now, and I find I write better in the mornings, because by the afternoon I'm exhausted. I have a blue collar job, so I'm always on my feet.
> 
> So I'm having to wake up at four AM on weekdays, just to get both a workout and some writing in. So due to my new work schedule, I won't be updating as often. I do think I can manage once a week. So I will try my best to update at least that much. But don't be surprised if it's slower, but I do believe I can manage that update pace. Thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout this, I owe you guys, and I will continue writing and updating to the best of my abilities with this adjustment.

Natsu wordlessly brought Lucy’s unconscious form into the hideout. He followed Ultear and the rest of the women into the medical bay, and the Thunder riders followed behind. Freed explained the situation quickly to Bickslow and Evergreen who looked downright irate after they heard about the poison test.

But they knew this wasn’t the time for that.

Natsu gently laid Lucy on the table in the medical bay, and stepped a few paces back, but his gaze never left where Lucy lay, and you could feel the anger radiating off him, both at Ultear, her rebels and at himself.

Meredy quickly administered the antidote to Lucy’s lack mouth, forcing the unconscious girl’s head back, so she could swallow.

Freed decided not to say it out loud, because he didn’t want to raise a panic, but he couldn’t help, but fret over the idea that the antidote came to late. Would Lucy live? He glanced at Natsu, if his face was anything to go by, if Lucy, gods forbid, didn’t make it, Natsu might end up destroying these new found rulers before any sort of new reign could begin.

Looking at the other Thunder riders, Freed got a sense that they all felt the same way about this as well. They had never seen Natsu so furious in his life, yes, they had seen him angry, frustrated, and those sorts of things. But the cold fury that the Price was exhibiting was uncharacteristic to an alarming degree. And not to mention the politic implications if she didn’t survive. 

But he didn’t need to think about those things, right now, Lucy wasn’t just a princess, but a sick girl that badly needed help, and she had done so much for them.

Freed stepped up, ignoring Meredy.

“I have some medical training. I wish to monitor the Princess as well.” The pink haired girl hesitated a moment, before nodding. 

Freed checked her pulse, it was still there, but weak, very weak. Damn, if only Wendy were here.

Natsu kept his quiet and furious silence, something so out of character for him that even Freed was unnerved, but he kept his eyes on Lucy and her recovery. Likely, this was going to take a while. 

Closing his eyes, he shook his head. This was going to be a very, very, long day, and probably not the last one either.

\----

Damn it, damn it all. Natsu sat in a chair in the medical bay, but he had refused to move. This was all his fault, he wouldn’t deny that. Lucy was laying there, possibly dying, and it was all because of him. He wasn’t denying that. Every time he looked at that unconsciousness body on the medical table, the guilt surged in him. He kept an eye open for Freed, on edge for the moment he said something new about her condition.

Freed did keep him informed, but he didn’t sugarcoat anything, good. That was the last thing that Natsu wanted right now. He didn’t want to be comforted or anyone trying to make him feel better, if anything that would make it even worse for him. He messed up, and he didn’t want anyone trying to pussyfoot around that.

He looked at his hands, he was getting tired, but he knew sleep wouldn’t come. Earlier, someone had brought him a meal, but he turned it away. He hadn’t a proper meal in days, but he felt no desire for food.

Over the next three days, the Thunder riders managed to talk him into quick naps and bites of bread rolls. But it was such a blur to Natsu, he wanted to be by Lucy’s side the moment she got better. Lucy wasn’t dead...at least not, yet.

Natsu made promise after promise in his head about Lucy, what he would do if she lived through this about what he would change, and many other things. 

He wasn’t sure who he was making these promises too, but he kept on.

It was on the fourth day that it happened. There was an ever subtle stirring on the table. Natsu was on high alert, as was Freed. Natsu didn’t remember even getting up from the chair, as he was now by Lucy’s side. Then they both saw it, her fingers were twitching. Natsu didn’t dare breath, as though this was so delicate that a sudden breath would destroy Lucy like a house of cards.

Imperial doctors had arrived, curtsy of Evergreen. But even then Natsu still was on edge.

Then slowly, but surely, her eyes fluttered open, those deep brown eyes that were glazed over.

“Lucy?” There was no response. “Lucy?” Natsu got more frantic every time he called her name, but still didn’t get a response. 

He felt Freed lay a form hand in his shoulder, distracting him from his panic.

“Natsu, this is a good sign she woke up.” He assured her, “But it will take time for her to recover. Give her more time.”

“Do you think she’s going to be okay?” Her heart felt like it would come out of her chest if Freed answered no.

“I do.” He said softly, and Natsu felt like he could finally breathe for the first time in a week. He closed his eyes and gave a relieved sigh. “But-” Freed added. “-it is going to take time for her to recover. I would like to take her back to the capital as soon as possible, but I rather she be strong enough to handle the trip first.”

Natsu nodded.

Freed paused, before speaking once more.

“But, in a few days she may be able to speak, and possibly hold conversations. Possibly.” He added. He didn’t need Natsu to get his hopes up, but the Prince merely nodded.

It was so strange to see the headstrong and careless boy he had known so long act with such serious concern over someone. He thought back to the reason the Princesses had even arrived. Natsu was suppose to select a bride among them. Could he actually have fallen for the girl who had risked so much, including her own life, just to save him?

Freed left the medical bay with these thoughts, but then he shook his head. Gossip and romance would have to wait. Now, he would have to wrote a letter to the Emperor to update him about this ‘incident.’

Oh, what was the Emperor even thinking about this whole debacle?

\---

Mavis found that one unfortunate side effect of pregnancy to be the constant urge to use the bathroom with the pressure on her bladder. She woke up in the middle of the night, Zeref wasn’t there. But it wasn’t unusual, sometimes he was called late at night for urgent meetings or had extra work. 

But she noticed a light, and she saw her husband hunched over a letter. She blinked, curiosity taking over, it was odd, but she could almost feel a dark aura surrounding Zeref. While Zeref was usually a calm and kind man, she learned that an angry Zeref was something nobody wanted to be on the wrong side of. When he was in a state like this only Mavis would dare to speak to him.

Getting up, she rubbed her eyes, and went over to him. He was going over a letter. She was wondering she she should say, but before a word could be said, her husband spoke. 

“I’m going to build a room. It will have indoor plumbing, a mattress, a table, and a window in the door to put food through.” His voice was dark in fury.

“What for?” Her voice was hesitant.

“To put my idiot for a brother in there.” He rubbed his temples.

“For a month?” Mavis asked. No answer.

“A year?” She asked again, this time Zeref spoke.

“Life.”

\----

After a week, Lucy was finally able to sit up. Looking around, she wondered where she was. She couldn’t really remember much, except the fight with the executioner, and even then it was blurry. She felt like she had in some other world, like a surreal dreamworld. But she couldn’t tell how long she had been there. 

“Lucy?” It was Natsu in uncharacteristically soft and hesitant voice. She turned to see him. “Lucy?” He spoke her name again. “Can you hear me?” Lucy blinked, and nodded. 

For the first in what has might as well been a thousand years, Natsu smiled. He resisted the very strong urge to hug her, since Freed warned that she was in a delicate state. 

And she did look it. While she was awake, sitting up, and talking a little. Her face was still pale, her eyes droopy, and her voice was slow. She looked tired, really tired. It probably was still not a good idea to take her to the capital just yet. Yeah, she needed to get stronger before she could complete the journey.

“Lucy.” His voice was still soft and dripping with guilt. “I’m so sorry about what I put you through, and those nasty things I said before we were caught. You cared. You cared way more than me.” He lowered his head in shame. “You risked everything to save my sorry ass. I swear I will make this up to you, and as long as I live I won’t let another person hurt you.” He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.” He looked her dead in the eye. “For as long as I live, I swear.” 

Lucy was tired, but she managed to nod. Though she couldn’t quite catch the full extent of what he was saying.

Later, Freed would come in, and give an audible sigh of relief to see Lucy sitting up, though weakly, and speaking a little. He called an Imperial doctor, who announced that Lucy had made it through the woods, but she was still too weak to travel. She needed to eat, and build her strength up. The doctor put her in a soup diet, deciding it best not to possibly upset her stomach with heavier foods. And ordered plenty of rest.

Lucy didn’t argue, no one did.

But for the first time in a while, everyone was feeling much better.

\---

Evergreen was filing her nails, as the other Thunder legion members were in the room. Freed had, only a few moments ago, come in and announce that Lucy was finally sitting up and talking, but needed to gather strength before they could return home.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Evergreen stopped and let out a huge sigh of relief. This greatly surprised her. Despite herself, she had been very worried over the girl. Perhaps they all were.

“Oh, thank the gods.” Bickslow said, looking relieved as well. “Truth is I kind of got to like to her while we were traveling the desert. She’s a sweet girl, really is. Not a spoiled brat like a lot of those other noble women.”

No one would argue with that. 

“But Natsu’s reactions to this has been quite interesting.” Freed spoke, as he brought his hand to his chin. 

“Indeed.” Evergreen agreed. “I never would have ever believed our bratty little price boy could have ever be so full of regret and guilt over something, if I didn’t see it myself. Looks like that little blonde princess worked some magic on Natsu.”

“Yeah, it seems so.” Laxus agreed.

“Does this mean they are going to get hitched?” Bickslow wondered out loud, saying what they were all thinking.

“I think the chances are pretty high.” Freed admitted, “But at the same time, Natsu can be unpredictable. Right now, he’s feeling more guilt than the high of romantic feelings. But it’s clear that Princess Lucy means something to him, a lot, judging by his reactions.”

“Hey, I think if he’s going to marry any of those Fiore Princesses, it’s probably going to be blondey.” Bickslow said, as he leaned back in his chair. No one could argue with that.

“This might be the seed that grows into love.” Freed remarked. “But let’s not try to push it. Natsu is not a person that likes to be pushed into something. This has to develop naturally.”

Evergreen gave a shrug at this.

“I agree, besides I have no desire to play matchmaker.”

Laxus then spoke,

“I wonder what they are saying at the Capital?”

At that all gave a deep sigh, they knew the rumor mill had to be going haywire in the Capital, probably spinning some epic tale of danger, adventure, and romance. The people had to be eating it up. Of course, there would be exaggerations and plenty of embellishments. 

Though Evergreen hoped they wouldn’t leave out the the very important detail of the heroic charge she had lead against Solomon’s army.

“But I doubt anyone knows of the extent of Lucy’s condition...at least not until she’s well enough to travel back. From what I’ve seen the Imperial doctors are keeping this under wraps as much as possible.” 

Freed then went to the door, but gave one last look over his shoulder to his friends.

“I better get a move on writing to the Emperor of Lucy’s recovery.” He said. It wasn’t a job anyone had want. Freed had to write the entire report (That might as well been a book) about the rebellion, the rise of Princess Ultear, now Queen Ultear, and Natsu and Lucy’s involvement. But Freed was used to doing the work nobody wanted, so off he went.

–

Lucy had slowly started to regain herself over the next couple of days, she had been provided books to keep her entertained, also Natsu and the Thunder riders, especially Freed and Bickslow visited her pretty often, and slowly she was moved off her liquid diet to softer solid foods like soft bread buns and fruit. 

But there was something that didn’t feel just right. While, she felt strong and more alert. She would have sudden painful headaches that went away as soon as they came. Sometimes she would feel quick pains in her chest, that also resisted quickly, like the headaches. Sometimes her vision would blur and dizziness happened.

One time she had spilled her soup as a result of a sudden bout of dizziness. She told her doctors about this, but they assured her it was normal for her to feel that way for a while, she had a very deadly poison that had just been narrowly flushed out of her system, so side effects were expected, but they were temporary.

But something in Lucy’s gut told her it was much more than that. Something just didn’t feel right. She was very anxious to get back to the capital, and have Porlyusica take a look at her. While the doctors here had some of the best training and experience in the entire world, Porlyusica had an almost sixth sense about medicine more than anyone else, even without formal training. Lucy wouldn’t feel at ease until her tutor took a look at her.

However, until then she couldn’t let Natsu know about her worries, the poor guy was full of guilt enough as it was. She didn’t need to add anything to his already overwrought conscious.

So she never uttered another word about it. She didn’t want to risk Natsu or the Thunder riders hearing anything about this. And who knows it might just be her imagination.

But despite her self assurances, Lucy couldn’t stop the thoughts in the back of her head that something was wrong, very wrong.

\---

Erza had heard the news, the entire Capital had, though rumors flew, with few facts. That Solomon had been overthrow, and a new queen had been installed. Everyone talked as if the Emperor would support this new regime. Some were gleeful about the idea of those ‘filthy’ refugees going back to their dung hole countries as some snobby nobles had put it.

This made Erza shake her head, but she was worried about Lucy. Was Lucy okay? She was told that once word reached them that they would inform her and Juvia about it. She was glad Levy wasn’t here now, Levy would be an absolute mess right now. Juvia was extremely upset, and barely ate or even left her bed. The knight she had been spending time with, Gray, she knew now, had actually been concerned enough to ask permission to visit her, which he was granted. And he would spend time at her side, doing his best to comfort Juvia.

While his bedside manner wasn’t the best, the knight unused to speaking about delicate emotions, and often came across as too blunt and rather awkward, but his desire to reassure her sister was sincere, and he would listen to her worries, and not say a word when she cried. While Erza originally had not much of an opinion of the man, she now held great respect for him, and even invited him to join them when meals were served. 

Jellal for some reason, had to leave the palace for a while, but he wrote to her that once he got back...he had a lot to talk to her about, but her mind wasn’t on Jellal that much, she was too worried.

Over a week passed, and both Juvia and Erza had begun to hound the Imperial office for news, but were turned away. 

But then it happened, one day a messenger arrived and told them that Mavis had asked them to come to her personal chambers, that were set apart from her husband, for tea and a talk.

This only added to Juvia and Erza’s anxiety. The Empress wanted to speak to them, when they entered, they were greeted to a lovely white title room with soft colors and a table set with tea and light pastries.

There sat Mavis in a very baggy dress, which people had taken a note that she had been wearing loose and baggy clothing often. Rumors were spreading of a possible heir, but right now Erza and Juvia didn’t care at all about that. They wanted to hear about Lucy.

“Please sit down.” The two princesses did so without a word.

“I’m sorry to have kept you in the dark about your sister, but I will tell you this, she is alive.”

Both Juvia and Erza breathed a deep sigh of relief.

But Erza was quick to ask.

“What else is there? You wouldn’t have called us to a private audience if that was all there was to it.”

Mavis gave a heavy nod, and leaned back

“Well, this is a long story. I ask you to listen, before saying anything.”

With that the Empress took a deep breath and began.

\---

“WHAT?” Erza was irate. Even shy little Juvia showed anger. “Your telling me those idiots actually poisoned her?”

Mavis nodded her head.

“But as I said, your sister is recovering, and the doctor reports have shown me she’ll make it. I can show you the reports, if you wish. We didn’t want you both to know about the incident until we were absolutely sure about the state of your sister’s health.”

Erza’s eyes narrowed.

“So you are telling me that you knew about our sister being poisoned and hanging on for her life, but you didn’t say a word about it.” She saw Juvia had gripped the fabric of her dress from inward rage.

“I don’t blame you for being upset at me, I expected as much.”

“Of course, I’m upset. My sister might have been dying, and I didn’t have a single clue!”

To the Empresses’ credit she looked ashamed.

“I knew I was taking a risk, but I felt it better to wait than let you worry about the poison for days on end.”

“But we were already worried!” Juvia finally spoke or perhaps yelled was the better term. “You should have told us every detail! We are grown women not children, we don’t have to be kept from the truth.”

Mavis bowed her head.

“I won’t ask for your forgiveness.” Neither sister said anything. “But I promise you that your sister had the best doctors looking after her, and Natsu never left her side.

“Natsu.” Erza hissed that name. “He is the reason she had to risk her life like that!” Without meaning to she suddenly felt a burning anger in her heart to that so called Prince and putting her sister’s life in danger by his thoughtless actions. 

“I assure you that Zeref will not allow Natsu to go unpunished for this. You have my guarantee on that.”

But despite Mavis word’s, Erza and Juvia didn’t feel any better. Erza stood up, followed quickly by Juvia.

“We wish to leave.”

Mavis looked ashamed, but not angry.

“I understand. You may leave.” Without another word, but Princesses turned and left.

\---

Erza was angry, and went to the training room. Juvia had left on her own volitional, probably going back to her chambers.

Erza was now pounding a punching bag with such a fury that it even caught the attention of the other knights, who had long grown used to the Princess training there. But her anger unnerved them, causing them to back away. Which was all fine by Erza.

But then she heard a nervous cough behind her, she turned to see a short man with a letter in hand. 

“Um, excuse me, Princess Erza, but I have a letter here from Sir Jellal about meeting you today.”

“Thank you…” Erza managed, she suddenly felt better. Now she had something to distracted by besides heavy bags to punch. She took the letter and opened it and quickly devoured it’s contents.

It seemed that Jellal had wanted to meet her in town, which was fine by her, but it was at a place called a planetarium. Erza blinked, she never heard of such a place, but Jellal had left clear directions plus a map from the palace to it. 

Erza was relieved, she wanted to get away from these royals for a while, so she left the training room, and headed to her chambers to change.

–

She wore a hood and a red dress, as she made her way down the streets, map in one hand. She was really glad for the map with landmarks. Erza would admit, with some shame, she never would have found it with just written directions. Jellal knew that too, but wrote both the written directions and pictures on the map, as a way to avoid hurting her feelings.

She finally came to a large round building. But as she approached it, it didn’t seem to be open. She saw a painting of stars on the front, but then a sudden voice came.

“Hey, you Erza?” She turned away to see a man looking at her. 

“Yes, I am.”

“Ah, good, Jellal’s inside waiting for you.” He then unlocked the door, Erza thanked him, and walked in.

Once inside the dark room, Erza stooped in awe, on the ceiling where bright lights, probably large candles, that lit the dark ceiling, the black paint and the glow of light mimicked the starry sky at night, and she could recognize the constellations.

Erza never thought anything like this could exist. When Lucy and Levy got back, she had to take them here.

“Erza?” She heard a familiar voice, and turned to see Jellal sitting in the stands. She realized then that they were the only two people in the room. She walked up to where he sat, and took the seat next to him. The seats were already inclined, so Jellal was easily able to look up at the faux sky.

“Did you now that one of my favorite things about going on missions outside the capital is being able to see the stars fully? With the fact there is so much light in the city, due to our wealth, it causes the natural lights of the sky to be barely seen. Our ancestors looked toward the stars and used them to tell stories of their history, in astrology they use it to try to predict the future. Farmers used it for planting. Sailors used it to find their way. As we made progress, we lost the light that guided us for so long.” 

He closed his eyes just a moment, before looking back at her.

“I take it you heard of the rebellion in Solomon’s territory and the crowning of the new Queen Ultear.”

At that a spark of rage filled her.

“I have.” 

“Is something wrong? Is your sister okay?”

Erza managed a nod.

“I’ll tell you later, she’s fine, but I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jellal decided to respect her request.

“I think it’s time to tell you my secrets.”

So it was finally time, this brought Erza to attention.

“Solomon was not the first cruel warlord to rule that gods forsaken land. There was another before him, the man who really did kill Queen Ur and imprisoned Princess Ultear. That man was Siegrain, and he was my father.”

Erza’s eyes widened and she felt her jaw slacked, but she couldn’t find the words.

“My father was a monster. He was a complete tyrant, and started slavery in his territory.” She looked at her, “My mother was a slave, and I highly doubt my birth came from her consent.” He looked guilty at that. “But I was born, and I was given a tattoo on my face, to match my father, and those before him. My birth name is Siegfried. But I never loved my father, he tried to make me like him, but I refused.”

Erza felt proud of him, but Jellal didn’t look that way.

“I used to read tales and legends about heroic knights, my favorite was a ballad about a knight named Jellal, and I took that name, and I would go to the Princess in the tower, and play at being her hero.” His voice was laced with sadness. “I saw the horror my father wrought on people, and I hated it, and I hated that I was expected to be his heir. The thing is Siegrain was powerful, far more powerful than Solomon. He had territories and allies throughout the continent, and many believed it would be him that would reunify the Empire, and in all honesty he might have if he had lived. But he died, so that left The Emperor with the help of the then General Mavis.”

He sat up, his body language became more closed, more distant.

“The thing is that in some far flung parts of the Empire, there are still those loyal to the Sieg house, and some have tried to get me to take my father’s place. But I have refused, but some don’t believe I’ll refuse forever, so that is why so many are wary of me. Many think the Emperor a fool to let a Sieg in his household, especially close to his brother.”

Erza laid a hand on his back, but she wasn’t sure what else to say.

“The thing is I did something, something most would find unforgivable.” At that he stopped talking. It seemed he was gathering all the courage in his body to speak.

“I am the one who killed Siegrain, my own father.”

Erza stood straight up, as it took a moment for her to understand what she just heard.

“I thought that by doing so, I would save everyone, but I was wrong. The entire region was plunged into more chaos, and Solomon took advantage of it to take control. In the end, he was far worse than my father ever was, I know from what the refugees have told me. At least the region wasn’t improvised and the guard weren’t nearly out of control. In many ways, he offered stability in a time when there was none of the Western continent. Every time I hear one of refugee stories, I am filled with guilt, I feel that it was my fault for what happened. I was so young and so stupidly naive.” 

Silence hung in the air, and cautiously Siegrain turned to Erza. He couldn’t read her expression.

Did she hate him or feel disgust at him?

“Do you hate me now?” He asked, praying to all the gods she would say no, if he deserved that.

But she shook her head.

“Actually, I’m very happy now.”

His brows rose, not understanding.

Then she smiled, but it wasn’t a happy one.

“Because you are like me. You killed your father, and I killed my mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a lot more content than I thought, but I realized I needed to deal with the “aftermath” of all that happened. Also I hope NaLu fans had their fill because that couple is going to take a backseat for a bit, as I wrap up story lines with the other couples, and set the stage for the second arc.
> 
> The next arc, won’t be as NaLu focused as the first...at least that’s not what I plan, but stories have a way of going against me. Also to Gruvia fans, I know I short changed the couple in this arc...but I promise you the second arc will feature them more. I have an entire Juvia character development plotline in my head. Won’t spoil what it is though. I also think Jerza will take a bigger role as well.
> 
> As I was typing this, I was on my bed, with my laptop in my lap, sitting criss crossed, and my dog (chihuahua mix) kept putting his paw on my hand when I typed, causing me to stop, I would look at him, and he was like-
> 
> “What are you doing that’s so important that you aren’t paying attention to me, Mommy?”
> 
> My dog has this condition where he will shrivel up and die if he doesn’t get enough attention. I ended up stretching up my legs, he sat on them, and that seemed to do the trick. He then let me type in peace.
> 
> As usual pointing up any grammar/spelling mistakes or typos will be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter we will go back in time, and we will see the previous months events from the girls’ POV.  
> And get their feelings on the situation. 
> 
> I've already have written five chapters of this story. I have this thing where I want to have several chapters written beforehand I publish a story, to make sure I'm committed to it. I hope to have it updated twice a week, if I keep my writing schedule on track.
> 
> The title of this story comes from one of my favorite childhood movies “Swan Princess” with the song “Princesses On Parade.”
> 
> It is even personal to be as an adult, not to talk about my personal life to much, you see I used to be on facebook (Not anymore-toxic) and I made friends with a woman who works for the Swan Princess company, we actually bonded over our mutual love for ‘Lord Of The Rings’, and overtime we have become close, and I text her often, and even chat with her over the phone once in a while. I won’t reveal who she is to protect her privacy, but I’m glad to have made a friend over it!
> 
> I’m kind of nervous about this fic because it will have action scenes, and I’m a little anxious over that. I have never done a story with a lot of fight scenes before. If my planning goes right, and the story doesn’t go against my wishes (my stories have a bad tendency of going in a completely different direction than I planned) there should be a lot of action in the first part of the story.
> 
> If anyone sees a grammar/spelling error or typo, I would love for you to kindly point it out, so I can correct it. Thanks in advance!


End file.
